Forgetting Ginny Weasley
by raemie
Summary: Spoilers in Book 6. Harry has just gotten over dumping Ginny , but seeing her again has aroused his feelings once more. Problem is Ginny wont accept his refusal and is losing her mind over his denial. Can Harry save Ginny from destroying her life.
1. Chapter 1

Forgetting Ginny Weasley.

Ginny smiled as she clung to the rails of the stairs in the burrow. Her tiny eyes gleamed as she watched Harry and Ron playing Wizard Chess. Her delicate blue night dress skimming the carpet. She had never seen Harry this much before. Her last encounter with him ages ago back at the Hogwarts train. Now here he was again , twelve years old and sitting in her house. How she would love to speak with him if she could , or even smile at him. But every time she tried to , she panicked and shunned him away. He would never like her now.

" Ginny are you okay? Ginny whats wrong?"

She opened her eyes and smiled as Harry sat down beside her.

" Is everything alright?" Harry looked at her concerned. " You,v been dropping off all day Ginny."

Ginny laughed and sat up straight. " I'v been dreaming Harry , well remembering actually."

Harry looked up startled. " Remembering what exactly?"

Ginny looked away and blushed. " I remember the first day I saw you at the train station and then at school the following year. I felt so stupid because I really liked you and I thought you would never like me , plain Ginny Weasley."

" I liked the plain Ginny Weasley."

Ginny smiled. " Thats not I mean , its just that I never thought that could happen. It was like winning the lottery."

" Yeah well " said Harry. " I never liked that Michael and Dean was alright , but ...Hey Ginny , Was Ron okay with the two of us , you know being together and everything? I never really asked him straight out."

Ginny scowled. " If I was dating a crow ,it still would be none of Rons business. But in answering your question , yeah Ron was cool with it. He always has been , I think he wanted it to be that way actually. Disapointing isn't it , Ron was right for once."

" Ah lay of him for once Ginny. He's a good brother deep down...way deep down. He only wants the best for you and hey if I remember correctly , he was devastated down in the Chamber of Secrets. He was certain you were dead , so was I. He's just protective of you , any brother would be."

Ginny nodded and lay against Harry's shoulder. " I wish you'd give me another chance Harry. I wish I could prove to you that I am strong , that I can face Voldermort by your side."

Harry sighed and stood up. He cupped her head in his hands. " You havent done anything wrong Ginny.You have nothing to prove to me .But if I am to go back to school this year. I cant put you in anymore danger than I already have."

" I liked the danger Harry."

Harry turned around sharply. " You dont know what real danger is Ginny. Its not running around playing the hero and having strangers congragulate you all the time. You faced danger last summer in the ministry and got out of it pretty damn unharmed. It wont be the same this time , nor will it be as easy. Dumbledore is dead , Snape and Malfoy are on the loose and I am ...I ...am ...alone on a mission , of which I cant tell you if I,ll survive or not. So dont tell me you liked the danger , because I dont Ginny. I dont."

"I'm sorry Harry." Tears welled up her eyes and she fled from the room.

Harry kicked the chair and flung himself down. A hand touched his shoulder.

" Get off me." Harry looked around and saw Hermione's startled face. " He appologised and forced a smile at his best friend.

She smiled back and hugged him. He didnt refuse the hug. Ron walked in and sat down as Harry broke apart from Hermione.

" Rough evening mate " said Ron.

Harry sighed and went to speak but stopped. Hermione however decided the truth must be told.

" Ron you have to speak to Ginny."

" Speak " cried Ron. " Have you seen that girl. If I go near her , she'll take my head of with one wave of her wand. Raving lunatic sometimes."

" She's your sister Ronald."

" You're a girl Hermione. Why dont you speak to her? Harry and I cant possibly talk to Ginny. She has all these female issues , I dont understand any of them."

Harry bit his lip and covered his face with his hands. Ron sighed and walked over.

" Hey Harry. I'm not mad at you or anything. I understand why you did what you did. In fact I'm rather pleased , that you would care that much about Ginny. She looks up to you mate. Give her time and she'll come around. Listen Ginny has always been stubborn , she doesnt get the fact that Voldermort." Ron shuddered at the name. " that Voldermort harms people you like or care about and guess what , she probably will never get it. So dont kill yourself over it , anyway you could still be together after this is all over."

Harry turned away. " Yeah like this mess will ever be over Ron. It might be over some day , for me when Voldermort finds me again and silences me for good. He was right , Dumbledore wouldn't be there to save me all the time and now the time has come and look I am alone."

Hermione snorted. " Oh for heavens sake Harry. You are not alone. You still have Lupin , Rons Parents , the Order of the Phoenix and many more witches and wizards who would come to your aid, and you have us Harry. Ron and I would never let you down , at least not before using everything we,v got to offer."

Ron nodded. " She's right Harry."

Harry smiled and faced his two best friends and then looked out the window at Ginny who was sitting alone.

Hermione noticed this. " Harry giving up something or someone you love is a very hard thing to do. But it is the consequence of the action that you will have to regret for the rest of your life if you make the wrong choice. You made the right choice Harry. Nobody could have asked for more."

Harry nodded and turned away his gaze. " She'll understand someday Hermione. Someday when she is with another wizard who loves her as much as I do. She will see that I only did this to protect her from me. I bring trouble with me Hermione, and I off load it onto the people I care about , you and Ron. She has no idea how lucky she is right now. My life wasnt made for living , it was decided a long time ago , that I would be the one to destroy Voldermort or , well you know the other side. The point is , Ginny would live a life of hell if she were to stay with me, and I cant do that to her. She'll probably grow up to hate me , but thats better than having her whole life taken from her as mine was."


	2. Chapter 2

" Hi Ginny " said Hermione.

Ginny looked up and turned away. Her robes were tear stained. She smiled and wiped her face with a tissue.

" I must appear very silly , crying all the time. I thought I was over it until yesterday. Imagine its been two months since I was at school and it happened and I was okay. Then he arrives and I cant control myself."

" Well it takes time to get over these things Ginny. "

" Dont treat me like a child Hermione or a silly teenager. I dont want to be like this. I want to be in control. Why am I so bloody upset over Harry Potter?"

" Harry is only trying to protect you from getting hurt."

" Oh leave it Hermione. If that was true , why are you and Ron going everywhere with him? Hmm you cant answer that can you. I dont care , he obviously likes you better than me anyways."

" Now you are being childish Ginny."

" Oh shut up " she yelled. " Why dont you just leave and go back to your dear boyfriends."

" Excuse me " said Hermione.

" You know what I mean " cried Ginny. " Victor Krum , Cormac last year , and even when he was alive I saw you looking at Cedric Diggory. You have had your fair share Hermione. You are always torturing Ron , you know well he like you, Why dont you just put him out of his misery and tell him to back off , its just cruel."

" Now you stop it Ginny Weasley. You are being a horrid girl." Hermione bit back the tears. Ron hurried out.

" Ginny how dare you speak to Hermione like that."

" Oh get lost Ron. Or would you like me account on your record with the ladies , well we all could do with

a laugh I suppose. "

Harry appeared and stunned Ginny who fell backwards in daze. Ron looked up startled at Harry. He stared gob smacked.

" I had to Ron. She was going to far. Someone bring her upstairs and lay in her bed. " Ron nodded and carried her upstairs. Hermione rushed to the bathrooms crying and Ron found her at the sink.

" Hermione dont cry. I hate it when you cry."

" Ron ..." spluttered Hermione. " You know those things arent true. " Sure I liked Victor Krum , but we'r friends now thats all and as for Cormac , well...he was only to make you ...jelaous."

Ron blushed and took her hand. " Lavender Brown , Hermione " he said. " It was an act of desperation. Nothing more."

Harry rushed in. " Is everything alright." He turned scarlet as soon as he reached the door and attempted to leave , but Hermione caught hold of his sleeve. She kissed Ron and Harry on the cheek.

" My two favourite boys " she said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Weasley smiled as Harry , Ron and Hermione entered the room. She pulled up a few chairs and got them to sit down. Fred and George arrived in the door at the very same moment.

" Evening Mum " they both said as Mrs Weasley bombarded them with hugs and kisses.

Hermione nursed her eye as if reliving a painful memory. Fred smirked and say down beside her.

" Glad to see you havent forgotten us Hermione."

Hermione scowled. " That would be hard Fred , concidering it took ages for the bruise to wear off."

" So where is Ginny? " asked George. " I should be asking you that Harry , regular love birds if my ears heard correctly."

Harry sighed and left the kitchen. George frowned. " I put my foot in it didnt I? Dont tell me they still havent sorted it out."

Hermione threw her hands into the air and explained the sitiuation once Mrs Weasley was out of ear shot.

" Harry is only trying to protect her George. He cant possibly have an relationship while being tracked down by Voldermort can he."

" Well to be honest Hermione. He was always being tracked down by Voldermort " said Ron.

" I know that " snapped Hermione. " The point is Ginny cant go with Harry everywhere and lets face it , she's going through an inmature stage. In three months time , she might have no interest in Harry , after all she's turning sixteen. Harry is of age now."

" Yeah but age doesnt change anything Hermione. Look at Cho Chang , she's older than Harry and that didnt stop them..."

Harry had entered the room and sat down glumly. " Carry on talking about me" he muttered. " I'm well used to it."

" No one is talking behind your back Harry " said Hermione. " We are discussing this situation with Ginny."

Harry grimaced. " Cant we talk about something else other than Ginny for once."

" Hey thats my sister " said Ron.

" Right " said Harry. " Sorry , look everyone I appreciate your concern , but I can handle this by myself. Ginny just needs time thats all. Now cant we discuss something else."

Everyone stopped in shock as Ginny walked into the room. George stood up and went to hug her in a brotherly way but she declined and pushed away his hand.

" Ginny are you coming into Diagon Alley with us this evening " asked Fred. " Mum said you can visit our shop. We got loads of new stock in."

Ginny shook her head and went to leave the room.

" Ginny ...please..."

" BACK OFF FRED" she yelled and ran out.

George stared in shock and sat down slowly. Fred looked at Harry in dispair.

" What have you done Harry?"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry jumped up in protest but sat down quickly. He burried his head in his arms.

" I dont know " he cried. " I dont know what I have done."

Hermione reached out and clasped his hand. " You cant blame him for this " she shrieked.

" I could take her back. I could tell her everything is going to be alright , that Voldermort has no chance of killing me , but then I would be lying to her. I could tell her everything she wants to hear , but what good would it do , nothing would be different and I would constantly fearing for her. Its a horrible way to live and I will not impose it on her and thats final."

" But if you told her " cried Fred. " Why not just go out with her and not bring her with you. Why let her down so hard."

Harry cried bitterly oblivious to his shocked peers. Hermione winced as tears flooded her eyes.

" He saved you all from Quirrell , he saved Ginny from Tom Riddle, he saved Sirius from the dementors , he brought back Cedric from the grave yard , he saved us from the death eaters and he faced Snape and Malfoy last year. Now he is saving your sister from Voldermorts wrath yet again. He should be dead , we all should be. But we are not dead and its because of Harry. Now you listen to me " cried Hermione her voice shaking with fury. " Harry explained to all of us that he alone must face Voldermort. We all know that Voldermort preys on the weak and prays on Harrys weaknesses , which is saving others. Ginny is bait to Voldermort , cant you all see that. He has already killed Harrys parents , Cedric , Sirius and Dumbledore , people who mattered to Harry or had something to do with him. Now it is up to you , but if you,v rather have your sister dead than have her ego bruised , well its fine with me. But dont you dare insult Harry like that. He is all we have got left in the hope of destroying Voldermort and here you are judging him. He is human also. " Hermione wiped away her tears and covered her face. " I'm scared , but I will not lose hope. " She turned towards Harry who stood beside Ron. " I promise you Harry."

Ron stood stoney faced. " Me too Harry. I wont back down."

Fred and George nodded and patted Harry on the shoulder. " Hey we'r in too Harry."

Harry nodded and smiled as his friends stood around him. He sighed inwardly as he rememberd the times he spent with Sirius and Dumbledore. Hermione noticed his face and understood his pain. " They still watch over you Harry. You will never be alone."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry wrenched himself from Hermione's grasp and faced the twins. They smiled and held out their hands in friendship. Hermione gave a happy chirp and smiled at Ron who shrugged and grinned back.

" So are we all going to Diagon Alley then?"

Fred nodded to his brother took Hermione by the hand and lifted her up playfully. She laughed as he set her down and blushed turning a very red colour. Ron scowled at Fred who merely shrugged and beamed at Hermione who still seemed very light on her feet.

Ron yanked Hermione of the ground only to fall and land on his backside with Hermione landing on his lap.

" Very romantic Ron " laughed Fred as he doubled over in laughter. " You certaintly know how to get a girl of her feet literatly."

Ron turned scarlet and muttered to himself as he got up. He helped Hermione to her feet and avoided her gaze.

She smiled and patted him on the back. " It was appreciated Ron. But next time ...well next time could you warn me?"

Mr Weasley walked in with Charlie by his side. " Harry , Hermione good to see you again."

" You too Mr Weasley."

Mrs Weasley rushed in and grabbed her wand of the table. She waved it and a book appeared out of thin air. She quickly began scanning the pages.

" Molly what are you doing."

" Looking for a suitable healer for Ginny , Arthur."

" Healer for Ginny. " Why whats wrong with the girl? Is she sick?"

" I dont know " cried Mrs Weasley. " But somethings up , she wont talk to me or anyone else , she picks fights with anyone and at night I can hear her crying. She doesnt sleep Arthur , she just cries all night long. Something is terribly wrong with that child and I want to know what it is."

" Maybe its a faze Mollly. She's a teenage girl , maybe she's just growing up."

" Arthur that is not part of growing up , having been a teenager once myself , I should know."

" Molly. I suspect she's upset over a boy or something of that sort."

" If you mean someone from Hogwarts..."

Harry jerked his head up and panicked. " Mrs Weasley I...didnt..."

" Oh its not you Harry dear...Ginny gave up on you years ago. She went through a Harry Potter faze but she grew out of it."

Harry eyed Ron who shrugged. Obviously the Weasleys had never told Mrs Weasley about him and Ginny.

" Arthur , Ginny was a happy girl who always saw the good side of life. Now suddenly she is locking herself away in her room , and crying all the time. It doesnt make sense and I am worried Arthur with these bad times , I cant afford to lose another one of my children."

" Molly ...Molly " said Mr Weasley.

" Its alright Mum " said Fred. " We'll always be here for you."

Mrs Weasley gave a shrill cry. " I need some fresh air " she cried. She fled the room.


	6. Chapter 6

" These are tough times Harry " said Mr Weasley. " The Wizarding world has become a dangerous place.

Harry nodded , not sure of what to say in response.

" Surely you must be frightened Harry."

" A little Sir. But I'm not sure what exactly I am frightened of the most , Voldermort killing me , or me killing Voldermort."

" Why are you so uncertain about your survival Harry?"

" Mr Weasley , Professor Dumbledore is gone. I am unsure of everything now. Maybe if he was alive , I would have held some hope , but now I am just grasping strings."

Mr Weasley nodded. " I understand. But you must not lose faith Harry. You are every bit as powerful now as you were sixteen years ago if not more. You can beat this."

Harry listened and sighed inwardly. He had heard all this before from the greatest wizard he had ever known and now he was dead. What chance would he have.

Fred walked over and touched his Fathers arm gently. " Is Mum okay Dad.?" George looked anxiously at Mr Weasley.

" She is right as anyone could be in this situation boys. All she needs at the moment is rest and plently of it. That means keeping all trouble at a miminum height understand?"

" Yeah " murmured everyone in response.

" Well then who's for a game of Quidditch in the yard " cried Fred. " Is that okay Dad."

" Yeah...fine...sure you boys go on. Ah Hermione could I have a word?"

" Sure Mr Weasley. " I'll be out soon Harry" said Hermione."

" Thats a girl " said Mr Weasley. " Sit down there and I'll explain myself."

" Hermione I'm sure you have noticed a change in Ginny's behaviour recently and well I was hoping that maybe you would keep an eye on her , once you get back to school. Its just that Ron and Harry are lads and they wont be as gentle or as understanding as you could be towards her."

" Sure Mr Weasley. I'll do that."

" Good girl Hermione. Now I suppose you better get yourself out there with the lads. You dont want to keep Ron waiting."

Hermione blushed as Mr Weasley smiled at her and placed his fingers to his lips. " I wont breathe a word."

Hermione compresed a grin and ran outside. She could feel her face burning up so the rush of cool air against her skin was like a fresh breath of air in a crowded room.


	7. Chapter 7

" Hermione go catch the Snitch " yelled Fred.

" What " cried Hermione as she struggled to stay upright on her broom. " Catch it , I thought I didnt have to do anything."

" Go " shrieked Fred.

Hermione threw out her hand but was over taken by Harry who grabbed the snitch in seconds.

" Nice try Hermione " lied Harry. " You've improved."

Hermione laughed and got off the broom. " Anything would be an improvement Harry. I cant exactly get any worse can I. Where's Ginny when you need her. Its her who should be playing not me."

" So another game " called Fred. " We'll toss for Hermione , loser takes her."

Hermione scowled at Fred who grinned. Hermione smiled back. She knew he wasn't being cruel.

" I'm only kiddng Hermione. You can be on my team if you like."

" No thank you Fred , I'm going inside."

Harry got off his broom. " Hey George , Fred. I'm going in too."

Harry caught up with Hermione as she sat down at the Weasley's kitchen table.

" Is everything okay Hermione?"

" Not really Harry."

"Its Ginny isn't it."

Hermione laughed bitterly. " Who else could it be."

" I never once fought with her Harry. I always defended her , but those things she said to me , they were just cruel. I'v never been so hurt in my life. You could say it was nearly as bad as being called a Mudblood. At least Draco hates me for real. But Ginny and I are friends , well I thought we were , and those accusations Harry , they just arent true. Sure I liked Victor , but Cormac and Cedric. I'd never Harry , you know I wouldn't." Tears flooded Hermione's eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. Harry sat motionless unable to do anything , afraid to make a move incase he worsened the situation. The last time a girl had cried in front of him , he had been very unsympathetic towards her. But Hermione was one of his best friends , he had to do something helpfull. He leant over and wiped her face. She stared into his eyes and moved closer. Her hand touched his face and she kissed him.

Harry pulled away in shock as Hermione let go suddenly. He wasnt sure if that counted as doing something helpfull.


	8. Chapter 8

" Oh Harry. Im really sorry. I didn't mean to...I was upset and I needed a shoulder to cry on...Oh my God , I'm sorry."

Harry bit his lip. "Its okay Hermione , really its okay." Harry lied through his teeth , truthfully he didn't know what to think.

" Herminee did you just kiss Harry Potter to make me , how do you say it jealous?"

Hermione stood up and cried in shock. " Victor how did you? When did you? Who? Oh my god its really you."

Victor Krum smiled and hugged Hermione as Harry stood in shock. Although three years older , he hadn't changed one bit.

" The lady of the house invited me in , when I explained who it was I wanted to see. She is as they say most helpful."

" But Victor " said Hermione. " What are you doing here in England. I thought you were busy training with the Bulgarian Quidditch team."

" Vell Herminee. I have taken time away from the team to come here to England. I have been given a most vonderfull job."

" Oh where?"

Victor smiled. " In Hogvarts Herminee , Madame Hooch has kindly allowed me to fill in as the flying teacher and Quiddich referee for the year , also I have been asked to take a very special class only for sixth and seventh years."

" Oh really , what is it?"

" Vell if I told you Herminee , it wouldn't be a secret. No , No you vill have to vait till you go back to school."

" Ah Harry Potter. It is good to see you again." Victor extended his arm and Harry shook it.

" We did not leave on happy terms last time Harry. Cedrics death was very upsetting for us all. I did not know him as vell as I should have. It is something I regret every day now."

Harry nodded as if there was a lump in his throat. " Cedric was murdered by Voldermort, Victor and I was right there when it happened. So there is a lot I regret too."

"So Harry , vat has been happening vile I vas avay."

" Well " said Harry annoyed. " Dumbledore has been murdered and Lord Voldermort is on the loose again ,but apart from that , everything has been pretty normal."

" Harry " snapped Hermione.

" It is okay Herminee" said Victor. " I understand that Harry is still upset from recent events. I am sorry Harry , your headmasters death was shocking. Although if security had been tighter and if he hadnt been so trusting...maybe...

" Shut up " snarled Harry. " Snape was a traitor who fooled everyone even me.So shut you mouth."

Hermione slapped Harry and he recoiled in shock. He glared at her and stormed out of the room.

Harry slammed the door and hurried upstairs to Rons room. The door opened and Ron burst in.

" Harry you wont believe this , Victor bloody Krum is here."

" I know " snarled Harry. " I just had a nice chat with him , the pompous idiot."

" I hate him " said Ron. " Although you must admitt , its pretty cool having the best seeker in the world in my house."

" I'm not that good Ron" said Harry.

Ron laughed and punched Harry on the back. " Very funny Harry."

" What did the idiot say to you."

" He went raving about how its Dumbledores fault that he's dead Ron. That Dumbledore is too trusting."

Ron went slightly scarlet and silent.

" Oh dont tell me , you agree Ron. Go on make my day."

" No ,I dont agree totally Harry. But Dumbledore is a bit too trusting , but its not his fault."

" Yeah well Hermione doesnt seem to agree."

" What she agreed with Victor."

" Yeah , she slapped me in the face Ron. One , two , three , wham actually. God that girl can throw a punch. Id hate to really make her mad."


	9. Chapter 9

" Yeah well Victor really has her under his spell doesnt he " said Ron darkly.

Harry sighed and nursed his sore cheek. " Its bad enough having Ginny in a bad mood Ron , but Hermione. I just dont understand girls."

Ron laughed. " Harry do you remember the Yule Ball and the difficultly we had to get dates , it makes me think that if we had just asked them out in the open , we could have ended up with real hotties , if you know what I mean."

" Ron thats completly shallow , do you realise that" said Harry. " In fact if Hermione was around and she heard that , she'd probably punch you for that comment."

" I should have asked Hermione to the Yule ball" said Ron. " That way Victor wouldnt have got his nasty claws into her."

" I think Hermione would have liked you to have asked her for the reason of going , rather than making Victor jealous."

" Yeah well , its too late now isn't it? " sighed Ron. " Victor has claimed her and Hermione adores him. I mean she doesnt let on that she adores him , but its pretty obvious isn't it?"

Harry shrugged. " I think Hermione is old enough to make her own decisions and we should respect them as her friends."

Ron laughed. " You dont mean a word of that do you Harry?"

" No I dont " said Harry. " But come on Ron. We cant interfere this time. Hermione deserves better."

The door burst open and Hermione stalked in. " How could you do that Harry? How could you embarass us like that? I'd expect him to do something like that , but not you."

" Hey thats not fair " cried Ron.

" Be quiet Ronald " snapped Hermione. " I defended you Harry after you left. I told Victor that times were tough on everyone now that Voldermort is strong. I covered your back down there , dont have me do it again."

" I didn't ask you to defend me Hermione. I just didn't like Krums tone thats all."

Hermione scowled and turned to leave. " You're supposed to be my friends and yet both of you has caused me pain. Why are you doing this to me? If I choose to talk to Victor, I can and you can either live with it or not. I'm through with being polite all the time." She turned on her heel and left the room.

Ron sighed deeply and looked at Harry. " What will we do now?"

Harry shook his head and stood up. " I think we have a lot of apologising to do Ron. Come on we better start with Hermione."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and Ron raced downstairs into the kitchen. Mrs Weasley was standing by the fire while everyone seemed to be seated around the room. The door opened and a familiar face appeared.

" 'Arry it is zo good zu zee you again " cried Fleur De lacour as she swept in and hugged him.

" Bill warned ...I mean told us you were coming Fleur " said Mrs Weasley.

" Ah yes my Bill is such a sveet boy." Fleur smiled at Ron who grinned back.

" You what are you doing here " cried Fleur pointing at Victor. Harry looked at Victor. He could understand Fleur for being wary , Victor had attacked her while under the imperius curse durring the Tri Wizard Tournament.

Victor stood up and bowed in front of Fleur. " Vat a nice surprise to see you again Miss De lacour.

Fleur smiled faintly and glowered when Victor turned his back to her. She raised her eyebrows and a smile crept across her face.

" I zee zat you are still single Victor. Ave all those pretty girls lost their interests suddenly now zat you are zee zecond best player in zee world."

Victor turned his head sharply. " Vat are you saying Fleur?. Who is better than me?

Fleur smiled. " Dear Arry of courze , ee is far better zan you. I ave zeen him playing zat ,what do you call it again " mumbled Fleur to Ron.

" Ah Quidditch " said Ron.

" Yes zis Quidditch , he is zo good and he has attracted zo many ladies."

Harry jumped up and covered Fleurs mouth. " Shut it " he cried as he faced Krum.

" You are a very rude boy " snarled Victor. " You seem to be very jealous of me Harry Potter."

Harry gritted his teeth. " I envy nothing of you Victor , you hear me nothing."

Mrs Weasley stood up and pulled Harry away. " Its alright dear."

" As for you Missy " she shrieked at Fleur. " I dont tolerate any back bitting in my house and I certainly dont permitt people to be disruptive. Now if you intend to marry my son , this is something you will have to learn immediatly is that clear?"

Fleur carried the expression of someone who had been slapped in the face. " Yes Molly."

" Call me Mrs Weasley."

Ginny had sidled in the door as the fight had continued and she sat placidly beside Fred.

" Hey Gin , you missed the good part. Mum really told Phelm off."

" Go Mum " said Ginny. Harry looked at her but she adverted his gaze. Ginny sighed and turned away. No one would understand , not now. Not after what she had done.


	11. Chapter 11

Mrs Weasley shoved Harry , Ron and Ginny into the kitchen and mopped her brow.

" Oh I hate this...I hate this ...I hate this..."

" Ah Mum, is everything okay " asked Ron.

" No it isn't " cried Mrs Weasley. " It just isn't."

" Is it Fleur?"

" Oh use your head Ronald " yelled Mrs Weasley. " Of course its that ugly , double crossing , deceitful , little wh..."

" Ah Molly " said Mr Weasley as he entered the kitchen. " Perhaps you should take a nap. If you three wouldn't mind going upstairs for a mo..."

" No , no " said Mrs Weasley. " I need to talk to them." She wiped her eyes with her apron and faced the three of them.

" As you all know " said Mrs Weasley in a shrill voice. " Bill is getting married next week to...to...it...and we need to sort out what clothes to wear and meeting times and off course Hermione and Harry. I will have to inform your guardians. I will bring you all in to me in groups since large gatherings would only draw the thing known as it on us."

" Now Hermione I think Arthur spoke to your Mother about the wedding so thats sorted."

" I did " said Arthur beaming at Hermione. " Facinating people your parents are Hermione. Its amazing the things use in the muggle world. Why I could have stayed in their house all day playing on the...what its called again..."

" Computer dear " said Mrs Weasley.

" Right , right " said Mr Weasley. " Well I hope we meet them again soon. Lovely people indeed."

Harry noticed how Hermione's face lit up at Mr Weasleys compliments. She was so used to hearing Malfoy and his slimeball Father jeering her parentage , she had forgotten just how lucky she was.

" However we haven't actually asked your relatives Harry " said Mrs Weasley. The incident with the fire place and Dudley's four foot tongue was still fresh in Harry's mind and no doubt the Weasley's mind too.

" Thats alright Mrs Weasley. I can write a letter tomorrow."

" I wish it were that simple Harry. But I have been ordered to get a written permission slip from the Dursleys by the Order of the Phoenix."

" But I'm seventeen " said Harry. " Clearly I am of age , cant I make my own decisions."

" Of course you can dear. But since you are still in school , plus it was the same for Fred and George. Also dear , we must protect you. I know that those muggles are cruel , but I had no say in this at all."

" Very well then " said Mr Weasley. " We will travel to Privet Drive tomorrow. Hermione perhaps you should come along concidering your knowledge of muggle life."

" Hey Dad" cried Ron. " What about me?"

" I dont know Son. You dont think they'll remember the Floo Powder incident do you Harry?"

" Or the four foot tongue incident " said Ron.

" Or the flying car incident " said Hermione.

" Or my disasterous phone call attempt " said Ron."

" No " lied Harry. "I'm sure they wont."


	12. Chapter 12

Harry held his breath as they left for Privet drive the next morning. Mr Weasley had managed to convince the Ministry of Magic to arrange transport using a port key. Everyone looked as the Dursleys would call normal. Hermione had managed to show Mr Weasley what clothes a muggle would wear and he happily obliged.

" There we are " said Mr Weasley as they arrived in Privet Drive. I must thank Kingsley next time I see him , if it wasn't for him kids. I reckon we'd be travelling on foot , those idiots at the ministry have been acting rightly pompous ever since Dumbledore died. It just isn't the same anymore."

Harry's stomach lurched as he heard Dumbledores name being mentioned. It was the same feeling everytime , he seriously wondered if he'd ever get over it. He doubted it , Sirius had died two years ago and his memory was still fresh in Harry's mind as the day he met him. Harry sighed to himself , Is this the way he life was to meant to be , forever reminded of the people who died for him and loved him.

" Harry."

Would he always be known as the boy who lived. Or could he just be Harry , just Harry."

" Harry."

Could he trust people anymore , now that Voldermort was powerfull again."

"HARRY."

Harry spun around. " Sorry Mr Weasley did you say something?"

Mr Weasley caught his breath and proceded on walking. " Is this the house Harry. Iv never been on the outside of this house , only the fireplace."

" This is it Dad " said Ron. " I remember driving the car to that window and look the bars are still there."

Harry blushed. " They ah ... they dont let me out much."

Hermione looked at Harry. " It looks so normal. Its hard to believe your relatives could be bad Harry."

Harry laughed bitterly. " Appearences can be deceptive Hermione. Dont worry , you wont be disappointed."

Harry walked to the front door and knocked. His heart was beating rapidly. What would he say to them. He bit his lip , why hadn't he rehearsed something.

The door opened and Dudley stepped out a drink in his hand. He saw Harry and a wave of shock creased his face. He flung the glass behind his back , but Harry was too quick for him and grabbed it.

" Nice to see , Mummy can trust you Dudley. I suppose they have changed the drinking laws here have they , its no longer eighteen is it. No one told me they changed it to seventeen."

Dudley grimaced. " You cant prove it Potter. As if Mum and Dad would listen to you anyways."

" What are doing here Potter?"

" I'm here tosee Aunt Petunia. Where is she?"

" She's not here. She's gone shopping, both of them are. There's no one here but myself."

" I can see that" said Harry glancing at the glass again.

" So you can leave now " said Dudley.

" Hold it " said Harry jamming his foot in the door. " I think I'll wait for them to come back. In the meantime you can meet some friends of mine." Harry smiled as Dudley's face registered in shock.

" You cant allow strangers to come into the house Potter. Mum wont allow it ...you know she wont."

" Mummy wouldn't allow Duddykins to drink...what is it ...ah Vodka...either. So I guess that makes us equal."


	13. Chapter 13

Dudley snarled as he pushed his bulk forward blocking the door. Harry who had grown from once being a small boy into a tall thin teenager looked downwards at his slighter shorter cousin and grinned.

" It wont work anymore Dud." He pulled out his wand.

Dudley chortled with delight. " Do remember the last time you did magic outside school Potter. Even if you are seventeen , you have some record dont you?"

" True" said Harry as he let go of his wand. " Good thing Ron's Father is here then isn't it. Oh Mr..."

" Okay , Okay Potter. I'll let you and your...people in , just put that thing away will you."

" The wand " said Harry. " No way Dudley , now get inside I'm in control here."

Dudley wandered inside and sat down wearily on the couch. Harry breathed in deeply, this was going well. Mr Weasley , Ron and Hermione followed him inside. Dudley stood up as they entered the living room.

" Dudley this is..."

" Dudley let out a squeek as he saw Mr Weasley and Ron. His mouth twitched and Ron supressed a grin.

" Whats up " said Ron. " Cat got your tongue." Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped forward. Dudley surveyed her and a smile crept over his fat lips.

" This is Hermione" said Harry. " She's one of my best friends at school. Her parents are muggles."

Harry noticed the confused expression on Dudleys face. " Her parents aren't wizards or witches Dudley. They are...he searched for an appropiate word , because saying they are just like Aunt Pentunia and Vernon would not be a fair statement at all.

Hermione stepped in. " They dont have any magical powers."

" Oh " murmered Dudley. " So they arent weirdo's then."

" Excuse me " said Hermione. " Thats rude."

Dudley shrugged."Depends on how you see it."

Ron clenched his fingers and held his temper. Mr Weasley had left the room , most likely checking out the kitchen utensils. Ron followed him once he saw the electrical whisk. " Hey Harry" he called. " What is this , its crazy."

Harry looked over , he didn't really want to leave Dudley alone with Hermione , but a minute wouldn't hurt. He hoped. He walked into the kitchen.

" So " said Dudley. " You're normal are you?

Hermione frowned. " I'm a witch."

Dudley smiled nastily. " I bet you are."

Hermione sighed and didnt face him.

" Still " he said. " I bet you're pretty good. I bet all the weirdo's in your school would like a piece of you."

Hermione turned sharply. " You are disgusting."

Dudley edged closer and pulled Hermione sharply. " Come on Hermione. It could be our little secret. I bet Potter would love that , his older cousin snogging his best friend. Still Potter was always the weirdo in this area , getting one over on him by snogging another weirdo would be priceless."

" Get off me " shrieked Hermione and she pulled out her wand. But Dudley kicked it out of her hand.

" Oh I dont like magic tricks Hermione."

Hermione tossled and kicked but his bulk was so big and heavy that he was crushing her wrists. She screamed loudly before he could block her mouth.

" Get off her " yelled Ron and Harry.

Harry and Ron rushed in and kicked Dudley. Ron thumped him hard on the head and Harry pinned him to the table holding his elbows tightly.

" Enough " cried Harry to Ron. " Dont kill him for christs sake."

" Dirty little..." yelled Ron. Mr Weasley came behind them and waved his wand. Dudley was binded with ropes and pinned to the couch. Harry let go of his elbows. He ran over to Hermione who was still trying to catch her breath.

He led her and Ron out of the living room.

" I'm sorry Hermione. I am really sorry. I didn't think ...Id never let him..."

" Its...alright...Harry. Im...fine."

She looked anything but fine. Her face was bright red and she looked very shaken up. " I dont know what happened , one minute I was standing there and he grabbed me."

" That ...low...little..." cried Harry. " I wish we hadn't come , I hate this place so much."

" Hermione" said Ron. " I can go in and kick him if you like , just once. If thats okay Harry."

" Hey I dont own him" replied Harry. " You can do anything you like just make sure you dont leave a mess after you."

" No its fine Ron " said Hermione smiling. " You're dad seems to have everything under control. Dudley kicked my wand away before I could use it. Oh why didn't I hold onto it tighter , I could have blown his...well I could have defended myself better."


	14. Chapter 14

Harry let Dudley go after he had a stern word with him , which involved much swearing , shouting and lashing of fists. Ron entered the room with Hermione trailing behind him.

" Ah...back for more" said Dudley.

Harry snarled and whacked Dudleys face with his elbow. Dudley grimaced in pain and declined from speaking.

" Dudders we're home and look what mummy bought you in the store. I just saw it and...Dudders."

Harry perked his head up as he heard the front door close. He stood up as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia ealked into the living room carrying many parcels.

" Dudders " said Uncle Vernon his eyes sight blocked by numerous boxes in his hand. " I saw a great price on a car in the city , might be a good birthday present."

" Dudley are you listening to me?"

Aunt Pentunia let down the boxes and faced Dudley. Harry stepped out from behind him.

" Morning Aunt Petunia."

She let out a shriek and rushed over to Dudley who supported a nice red bruise on his face.

" Potter " yelled Uncle Vernon. "

" Nice to see you too Uncle Vernon."

" Dudley speak to me " cried Aunt Petunia.

Dudley let out a groan and colasped on the ground.

" Ahhhh what have you done to him " she screamed as she heaved him off the ground. " Vernon help me " she gasped.

" What have you done " she screamed at Harry.

" Thats what has been done to him " answered Harry pointing to the empty bottles on the table.

" Ridiculous " cried Vernon. " Its a set up Petunia to incriminate our Dudders."

Harry laughed. " What do you think I did , forced the drink down his neck."

" It wouldn't shock me " yelled Vernon. " You always did hate Dudley."

" Oh it's okay Popkins " soothed Petunia. Mummys here to make you better , its alright."

Dudley keeled over and vomitted on the carpet causing Petunia to jump away in shock.

" My carpet " she cried. " My beautiful oriental carpet. Do you know how much that was?" she cried at Harry. " More than you are worth anyway."

Harry sighed and decided to take action, Things couldn't possibly get any worse so he decided to introduce Ron , Mr Weasley and Hermione.

" Ah Uncle Vernon , Aunt Petunia."

" What is it boy?"

Harry smiled nastily. " Id like you meet my friends."

Mr Weasley stepped out and smiled in accordence to the horror on Uncle Vernons face.

" Hello Mr Dursley " said Mr Weasley beaming. " Lovely to see you and you're...ah...interesting family again."


	15. Chapter 15

Aunt Petunia clasped her hands together and paced the room.

" Oh my God ...there is things in my house. My lovely clean house WITH A DESTROYED ORIENTAL CARPET."

" Petunia darling , its alright calm down."

" SHUT UP VERNON."

Mr Weasley stepped forward. " Ah Mrs Dursley , if we could just sit down and discuss this."

" No , No " cried Petunia. " Dont go near my sofa. Its in perfect condition. I want it to stay that way."

" What do you want " cried Uncle Vernon.

" We need you to sign a permission form for Harry as you are his only living relatives , we had no other way."

" A form " cried Pentunia."You attacked my son over a silly form."

" No one attacked your Son " said Mr Weasley sounding irratated. " He has drank himself to sleep."

Uncle Vernon arrived in with a pen and paper. " Here " he cried. " Here is permission to do what ever you like with him."

" Thank you Mr and Mrs Dursley. Harry , Ron, Hermione lets be off."

Harry sighed with relief as he stepped over Dudleys drunken body. Petunia caught hold of him.

" Dont think that just because we've signed you off , it means you get away scott free. I am still you're aunt unfortunatly and I will make you pay Potter."

Harry pushed away her hand and laughed. " You wont see me again after this Aunt Petunia , so dont get too excited."

Hermione stood at the door and called. " Harry come on lets go."

He nodded and pulled the door out after him.

He smiled at Hermione. " So what do you think of my Aunt Hermione?"

Hermione smiled faintly. " Well...they are...Oh Harry how did you ever survive there for eleven years. I think a day there would have convinced me to run away."

" God Harry " said Ron. " I know my Mum can be a bit crazy sometimes but Id have to say , Id prefer her anyday to them."

" Ron " said Harry. " Your Mum is the best."

Ron smiled. " I know " he said in a timid voice.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry followed Ron down to where Fred and George were playing quidditch.

" Hey Fred " cried Ron. " How about a game , Harry and I against you and George. Seems fair."

Fred bit his lip and stepped aside revealing a tall character.

" Vee are playing Quiddich " said Krum. " Perhaps Harry vud like to demostrate his skills, after all the talk I hear of his great talent , a demostration vud be most appropiate."

" I dont think so " said Harry. " Come on Ron. Let go."

" Harry , Victor is challenging you. This is your chance to show him..."

" Show him what Ron , how much better he is than me. He's a international seeker. He is ridiculing me Ron and I wont be made a fool off."

" You'll look more foolish if you refuse mate."

Harry sighed and turned on his heel. " Very well Krum , you're on."

" Good. Vell we need more players. That Fleur she say's she has played before but only slightly , still she vill do."

" Ginny will play " said Fred.

" So thats Fred , George , Ron , Victor , Fleur , Bill , and Charlie , Ginny ,and me " said Harry. Well we still need another five players.

" Easy " said Fred. " Hermione and Gabrielle can join , also Krum you said you're brother was joining you soon."

" Brother " said Ron.

" Yes " answered Krum. " My Brother Anton ,he will be joining Hogwarts for the final year. He is seventeen.

" Moving on " said Fred. " As I was saying Hermione and Gabrielle can join in as can Anton and I happen to know that Angelina and Alicia are coming to Bills wedding."

" Are they " said Ron. " How did they get invited."

Fred and George smiled proudly and straightened their robes. " We invited them as our guests. Strictly as guests though. After all they have been our friends as well as our team mates for the last seven years. That reminds me , I must call Katie Bell and Oliver."

" Oliver Wood " said Harry. " I havent seen him since our fourth year and it was only briefly."

" So " said Fred. " I think we will have a huge amout of people for this quidditch game.Next tuesday , Bill and Fleurs wedding.


	17. Chapter 17

" So " said Hermione as she sat down beside Harry in the Weasley's back yard.

" So what? " replied Harry.

" Ron tells me you have accepted a challenge from Victor."

Harry laughed. " You make it sound like a duel Hermione. Its only a game of Quiddich. Its harmless."

" You dont sound too sure."

" Dont I?"

" No , you sound worried."

" Well I'm not. I just have a lot on my mind."

" Ginny?"

" Who else. Cant we talk about something other than her for once."

" Not really. It wont lessen the problem Harry."

" There is no problem Hermione. Everything is great. Now are you happy."

" No."

" Look Hermione. I am sick of hearing about other peoples problems. Why dont you just to back to Victor and tell him I am still going to play against him. Which is why you are probably here , sent by him to dissuade me , well it didnt work."

" I am not his minion Harry."

" Oh yeah well then stop trying to dissuade me."

I wasn't " cried Hermione. " I was here to support you Harry , which is what friends do." Hermione looked him straight in the eyes. " What is wrong with you Harry. Why cant you admitt weakness for once. Why cant you accept fate and even more importent accept defeat."

Hermione stalked off leaving Harry alone.

---------

" You are very quiet Harry."

Harry turned around and stared in shock.

" Cho Chang " he cried.

" Harry its nice to see you."

Harry blushed and offered her a seat on the bench. She took it smiling.

" My Parents have just arrived to wish Bill and Fleur good luck with the wedding. My Dad knows Mr Weasley in the ministry apparently. I came along hoping I would meet you here."

Harry nodded and smiled. " Well here I am." He kicked his himself. What a stupid thing to say.

" We never really had much time together Harry."

" Well I had to divide my attention equally in the DA Cho."

Cho smiled faintly. " You're so modest Harry. I meant , we as in the the two of us never had much time alone."

" Alone " said Harry. The word bursting like a balloon in his head.

" We all make mistakes Harry. I make mistakes. But I have changed and so have you apparently."

" Changed. In what way."

" We have both moved on in our lives. We have been with other people and broken up with other people who just didn't match our requirements."

Cho moved closer and smiled. " I made a huge mistake that day Harry back in Hogwarts. It was so soon after Cedrics death , well my emotions were running high."

Harry nodded nervously. " Well it was shocking , I admitt but I wasn't very sensitive,I know."

Cho smiled. " Lets forget the past Harry and look to the future ...our future."

Harry sat upright , his whole body tense and unable to move as if he was glued to the seat.

" I have thought about you all summer Harry. If the truth be told I thought about you all last year too. But you were quite busy Harry."

" Erm...yeah...well."

" I dont think we should be apart any longer Harry. It's not right. I really like you Harry."

Cho placed her hand on Harry's and moved in on him. Harry didn't resist. He looked behind him and caught a sudden glimpse of Ginny reading in her bedroom upstairs through the window. He sighed , pushed Cho's hand

and got up.

" Harry."

" I'm sorry Cho."

" Harry what are you doing?"

" I cant do this. I cant be with you. I dont love you Cho...not anymore. I'm sorry. I love..." He looked up at Ginny again. " There's someone else..."

" Harry please. I wont leave you, not this time. I will fight Harry to win you back. Its not over yet."

Harry was breathless as he ran away , far , far away from Cho , from everyone. He reached the end the garden where he hopped the wall leading down to a river. Falling at the river bank when he could no longer run. He cried bitterly , for himself , for his parents and for Ginny.


	18. Chapter 18

Ginny watched as Cho angrilly stamped her feet against the bench. She sighed deeply and burried her head in her arms. This was all her fault , it was a cruel trick to play and now Harry was suffering because of it. Ginny sat up. It had started out well. She called Cho two days ago and told her that Harry was single and he wanted to meet up with her again. She was hoping that Cho would either not act interested or she would be already dating someone else. The Plan was to discover if Harry was still interested in Cho and secretly dating her. Ginny still could not understand why he broke up with her. But she had not expected Cho to still like Harry. She only wanted to see if Harry did. Now Cho is in love with Harry and Harry's run off angry.

----------

" Harry you must come inside. We have been worried sick."

Harry turned around to face Remus Lupin. He didn't care how old he was , or the fact that he was the same height. He hugged his former teacher tightly and turned away.

" You've grown since last year."

Harry didn't respond. He faced Lupin , tears streaming down his face. He turned away ashamed. But Lupin pulled him forward and handed him a tissue.

" Its's nothing to be embarrased about Harry."

Harry nodded and wiped his face.

" Whats wrong Harry. Does it have anything to do with that pretty young girl , I saw crying in the yard just there."

" Its not just that Professor " said Harry. " Its everything and anything. I'm scared Professor. I'm scared of living and dying , because either way I am going to suffer. By living I know I have killed someone , and if I die...Professor I dont want to die."

" You wont die Harry."

" Promise me Professor promise me I wont die."

Lupin sighed and fixed his robes. He said nothing.

" I'm going to end up just like Mum and Dad. Murdered by Voldermort."

" Not if I can help help it " cried Lupin. " Harry I'm the only close friend of your Father left. I will protect you , I promise."

Harry nodded and stood up. He walked three steps and colasped.

" HARRY " cried Lupin as he rushed forward. He rolled Harry onto his side. He was unconscious. Lupin looked behind him and sent red sparks into the air for help.

Mrs Weasley whimpered as she saw Harry's body on the ground. She started weeping.

" Molly control yourself. Please we need to get Harry to St Mungos immediatly."

Mrs Weasley nodded and ran off. Harry was taken to the hospital just as Hermione , Ron and Ginny appeared unaware of the events and saw him being taken away. Hermione screamed and grabbed Ron as tears poured down her face. Ginny clutched the hems of her robe and backed away to the door where she clasped it for support. Why had Harry ran down to the lake by himself. She pinched her hand in anger , because she had been cruel to him , she had brought Cho and she had set him up. She looked at the red welt in her pale hand , she had caused this , she had hurt Harry.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry sighed as the room came into focus. He could make out the smell of something minty and yet sickening. His head was banging and his muscles ached. He sat up and panicked.

" Its alright dear. You're quite safe here."

He looked across the way at an old woman sitting in a bed.

" Is this..."

" St Mungo's...Yes the one and only."

" Why am I here " asked Harry. " I'm not ill. I dont remember..."

" Well its a good thing that you are here , if you dont remember " said the old Woman.

" I'm Flora , Flora Whittaker. I used to work here as a healer years ago , when I was as fit and agile as you my dear. I guess after fourty years , I have earned my right to a bed wouldnt you agree" she let out a hearty laugh to which Harry smiled.

" I'm Harry Potter." Harry waited for the woman to gasp or point or be cautious , but she didn't even speak.

" I wont pry into your business dear. As far as I'm concerned , your name Bubbles Bubblton."

Harry smiled for the first time , he really felt normal not to have someone fawn over him because of his name.

" Thank you Mrs Wittaker. You have no idea how good it feels to be ...just someone."

" Oh call me Flora. Mrs Wittaker sounds too...boring , you make me feel old " she laughed again and clutched her hair.

Harry smiled and lay back in his bed. He hoped that if he ever got to her age. He would be just like her in attitude , happy with the world and care free.

Mrs Wittaker smiled as her husband and Son arrived with flowers and chocolates to her. " Oh Preston " she said to her husband. " You make me feel like a twenty year old." Her son blushed as Harry looked over.

Mrs Weasley hurried over to Harry and sat by his bedside.

" You're alive , bless you Harry."

" Thank you Mrs Weasley " said Harry.

" What happened to me?"

" Well Remus found you down at the lake and you were very wet and muddy. Apparently you fainted. The healer said it was brought on by stress , lack of food. I didn't notice you werent eating and the fact that you were soaked to the skin in the lake."

" When can I come home...I mean back to the..."

" The Burrow is your home Harry " said Mrs Weasley. " It will always be home."


	20. Chapter 20

" Oh Harry " cried Hermione as she raced over to the bedside. " I am so sorry for yelling at you. I will never get mad at you again."

Harry looked at her and smiled.

" Oh alright , I better take that one back. I probably will get mad at you again."

" Did Ginny say...did she...is she..."

Hermione sighed and sat down. " She looked terrified Harry. Its obvious she still cares , but no...she didn't come, but she was crying Harry. She was very upset. We thought you were dead. I thought Victor had...well you know."

" Killed me."

" Harry , you were so mad. I thought you were going to fight with him and...Oh Harry I'm so relieved."

Ron walked over. " Dont ever do that again mate. You nearly gave me a hear attack and Hermione here nearly tore my shirt apart with all her pulling and crying."

" Nice to see you too Ron."

" Hey Harry. Are you alright."

" I am Ron. I ...ahm...I really needed some space and I sure got it."

" I saw Cho earlier " said Ron.

" So did I " said Harry. " She came on to me."

" She didn't " cried Hermione. " That two timing cow."

" Huh " said Harry. " What are you talking about."

" Harry " cried Hermione. " Cho is going out with George."

" Since when " asked Harry.

" Since last week Harry. Oh lord what did you say when she ...you didn't go along with it did you?"

" No of course not " replied Harry. " But I was close. I nearly did , until I saw Ginny."

" Good " said Hermione. " Oh this is a right mess isn't it Ron."

Ron nodded. " What will we tell George."

Harry shook his head. " I wouldn't say anything yet. I dont want George thinking I am with her."

Hermione disagreed. " Harry , if George thought you were sneaking behind his back , it would be much worse than that."

Harry sighed and looked straight ahead. " Why does everything have to be so damn complicated."

Hermione smiled and leaned closer. " It would be a very boring year for us three Harry , if it wasn't.


	21. Chapter 21

Ginny paced her room over and over again. She should have gone to see Harry , but she couldn't he would have seen the guilt in her eyes and then he would trually hate her. He doesn't deserve this she thought. He doesnt deserve to be treated the way he has been.

" Ginny " said Mr Weasley. " I just got word form your Mother. Harry's going to be fine. He can come home later today."

Ginny smiled. " Thats great Dad."

She sighed as he left the room. There was a knock on the door.

" Come in."

Cho Chang entered. Ginny looked over startled and retreated to the wall.

" You told me Harry was interested in me Ginny."

" Ah...he...well...I..."

" Not to worry though. I'm sure Harry is just confused thats all."

" Confused?"

" Yes Ginny dear. You see when I tried to show him how much I cared. He seemed to be much more preoccupied in someone else."

" Really who?"

" You Ginny you."

Ginny's heart leaped. " Me."

" Yes , however we had a long discussion and he doesn't seem to be that interested in you at all, in fact he seems rather upset that a child such as yourself would be seeking a relationship with him. He told me that you were fun , but nothing more than that."

Ginny's face grew hot and angry. " He'd never say that."

" I'm afraid he did Ginny dear. He did say however that it wasn't your fault. He's just looking for a much more mature girl and Ginny you are still a child. Only sixteen , goodness knows what you're emotions must be going through."

" That horrible..."

" Dont fret Ginny. I did tell him that you were a lovely girl and a great friend , but he was so angry and confused that he tore off down to the lake and then this happened. It cant be that shocking Ginny. I mean what ever made you think Harry Potter would ever be interested in a dull , poor , girl like you. You had your fun Ginny and I'm sure Harry enjoyed it too. But lets leave it at that shall we. You dont want everyone thinking that Harry Potter used you for fun and then dropped you when he got bored do you?"

Ginny shook her head. " You can have him " she spat. " As far as I am concerned. We are through being friends."

" Very good " said Cho and opened the door slightly. " I think you made the right choice Ginny. I'd hate to see girls being used. It's just terrible."

Ginny closed the door and flung herself down on the bed in tears. Her red hair was matted against the pillow and her face was hot and red. She wiped her eyes and punched her pillow , picking up her school books , she flung one across the room and watched it hit the wall.

" I HATE YOU HARRY POTTER " she screamed loudly.

Meanwhile Cho grinned happily as she heard Ginny crying. " Well that was easy " she told herself as she walked away from Ginny's room. " That was very easy."


	22. Chapter 22

" Welcome home Harry " cried everyone as Harry walked in aided by Lupin. Harry smiled and thanked everyone and then went down the garden to where they were playing quidditch.

" Hey guys " said Harry as he smiled at everyone.

George eyed him and brushed past him without a word followed by Fred and Ginny.

" Hey whats going on? " cried Harry.

George spun around. " Whats going on Harry? Thats a fair question I guess. Only maybe its you who should tell us that."

Harry shook his head. " I dont know what you're talking about."

" Yes he does " said a smooth sleek voice. " He know's exactly what's going on , he's the one who came onto me George."

Cho stepped put from behind George and rested her head on his shoulder. " I was in shock George. If he hadn't panicked when he thought someone was watching and run off down to the lake. He may have kissed me or ..."

George spat at Harry. " I cant believe this Harry. I trusted you , you're supposed to be my mate."

Hermione stepped forward. " Harry you told us Cho..."

Cho laughed bitterly. " He is lying of course. He always treated me badly , even when we were dating. I dont like you anymore Harry. Why cant you get over that?"

Fred sighed. " He also let our sister down. She hasn't been herself for ages."

" Leave it Fred " muttered Ginny.

Ron shook his head in disgust. " You're sick."

" Ron I swear to you. I was telling the truth. Hermione you have to believe me. I wouldn't lie to you. You know that."

" I dont know what to believe anymore Harry. You have been so secretive these past few days." Hermione hung her head and walked away with Ron.

" Ron please , Mate come on."

" Zat Arry has alvays been a bad boy " muttered Fleur as she passed him. Even at zee Tri Vizard Cup , ee ad to get zome attention."

Harry kicked the ground as everyone left. Cho walked past him with George. She slipped her hand around Harry's waist and winked.

" I'll see you later Harry. Love you " she whispered.

" There " shrieked Harry. " George she ..."

" Oh give it a rest " yelled George and he left with Cho.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry stormed into the Burrow and upstairs to Rons room where he had been sleeping. Hermione , Ron , Fred and George were in there. Ginny was downstairs with Cho.

" Get out " snarled George to Harry.

" Dont worry " retorted Harry. " I'm leaving."

" And where exactly will you sleep if you're not in my room " said Ron.

" He's not staying in our room " barked Fred.

" I'm not staying in any of your stupid rooms " yelled Harry. " I'm leaving here for good." He picked up his trunk and Hedwigs cage. " Come on Hedwig get in " he ordered.

Hedwig gave an unhappy toot and glided in reluctently. " Its only for a while " said Harry. " I promise I will let you out soon."

Hermione looked ready to cry and stood up. " Where will you go Harry?"

" It doesnt matter " he replied shortly

" Yes it does. If you leave unexpected , you will have half the order out looking for you."

" Well that wont be a problem " said Harry. " As I plan to tell everyone I am leaving and I wont be coming back."

" Then go " said Fred. " Actually do what you are saying."

Hermione glared at Fred. " Harry this is stupid."

" No it's not " said Harry. " I have never purposely hurt my friends before or lied to save myself. If I cant be honest and be trusted by own friends...well then I know I am not wanted."

" Too right " said Fred.

" Harry the evidence against you..."

" The evidence is wrong Hermione. I did not do anything to encourage that ...thing."

" Hey thats my girlfriend...your talking about " said George.

" No George...thats a two timing , scheming , cow ...that I am talking about " said Harry.

Hermione pulled George back as he went to strike Harry.

" Just get out of here Potter."

" Hermione " begged Harry.

" I'm sorry Harry." Hermione turned away and went back to Ron who remained placid.

" Well thanks a million " said Harry. " At least I know that when times get tough , my friends will always stand by me...well thats what I thought."

Harry walked out the door and apparated away. He didn't have his licence yet , but who cared. He knew how to do it.

Hermione stared teary eyed out the window. Her tears rolling down the glass frame. " He's gone " she cried to Ron. " George you ...bastard " shrieked Hermione shocking everyone in the room. " Look what you have done."


	24. Chapter 24

Ginny ran outside after Harry. She now understood what had happened. She had been tricked by Cho and now Cho had succeded in driving Harry away from her.

" Harry wait " screamed Ginny. But it was too late. He was gone. Cho watched from the upstairs window with George as Ginny started crying on the ground.

" Poor girl " said George. " She still likes him. I better go down."

" Dont go Georgie " soothed Cho.

" I have to Cho. She's crying for christs sake."

" Leave her , she'll get over it in a few minutes." Cho pulled George close to her. " Now where were we."

" Got off me " cried George as he tore down the stairs and outside.

" Blast it " cursed Cho. " I'm going to have to deal with that one , once and for all."

George helped Ginny of the ground. " It's alright Gin...it's alright."

" George he was right...he didn't do it."

" Gin he did ...we all know he did."

" No George I swear to you...I know he didn't."

" Ginny darling , you're hogging all of your brother" said Cho as she smiled sweetly.

" You lying cow " screamed Ginny as she kicked and trashed in George's arms. " I hate you , you cow."

Cho shook her head. " That Potter boy has really messed your sister up George , perhaps you should leave her with me and I'll talk gently with her."

" Ah...I dont know " said George. " She should really be left alone..."

" Nonsence " said Cho. " Ginny can you at least allow me to speak with you for a few moments."

Ginny sighed and nodded. " Fine."

George looked worried and offered to join them. But Cho declined. " We'll take a walk , give us a half hour George."

Ginny followed Fleur down past the yard and towards the river.

" Harry has taken us both for fools Ginny."

" Not I " said Ginny. " He loves me. I know he does."

Cho laughed and faced Ginny. " I thought I explained..."

" Oh you explained everything very well Cho. But its complete crap and you know it."

" Harry wont be coming back Ginny."

" Wont be coming back. What are you talking about?"

Cho grabbed Ginny's hand and yelled. " Accio Wand." Ginny's wand zoomed out of her pocket and into Cho's grasp. Cho broke it over her knee. She pulled out her wand , grabbed Ginny's hand and dissapparated.

" Where are we " cried Ginny as she stood up.

" A grave yard " answered Cho. " This is where Cedric died."

Ginny looked over at Cho who was smiling horribly.

" The Dark Lord killed Cedric " she said sadly.

" I know " said Ginny.

" The Dark lord needed Harry's blood to regenerate , to walk among the living again."

Ginny shivered with fear as she looked around her.. It was dark and cold and the graves were shinning earily as the moon lit up the path with it's silvery glow.

" Why are you telling me this Cho?"

" I gave Harry Potter to the dark lord Ginny."

" Voldermort? You gave Harry to Voldermort. How? Are you a ...Death Eater."

Cho smiled and waved her wand revealing her long black cloak. " My Father came home in the summer and announced that the Dark Lord has called upon us pure bloods to take advantage while we can. He told us that the Dark Lord had threatened to harm those who did not co-opperate. My Father went immediatly to his side as did my Mother. The Dark Lord requested that I lure Harry Potter to him. I had to obey. But ..."

" Thats enough Chang...you have said enough Avada Kedavra, yelled a cruel voice. " The Imperius curse must be wearing off , she was not supposed to reveal the plan." Ginny screamed as Cho dropped dead.

Another figure emerged. " What does it matter. Once we have dissposed of Weasley here , we can disppose of Changs body as well."

Beletrix Lestrange stepped out of the shadows and smiled cruely at Cho's body. She looked at Ginny and grinned.

The second figure emerged and Ginny stepped back in shock.

" Evening Weasley " said Malfoy. " Long time no see."


	25. Chapter 25

Ginny screamed as she backed away. She had no wand and no means of protecting herself. She was doomed.

" Where's Harry " she yelled.

Draco laughed. " Isn't it us , who should be making demands Weasley?"

Ginny spat at Draco. Where's Harry? What have you done to him?"

" Harry's just fine " laughed Belletrix. " The Dark Lord is dealing with him now."

" NO " screamed Ginny as she backed against a tomb. Draco waved his wand and invisible cords binded her hands and feet together.

" You can kill her Draco. I got Chang. Weasley is you'res to take."

Draco looked up desperatly at her. " No Aunt Bella , you can have her...I...insist."

Ginny laughed. " Oh come on Malfoy. If you're going to kill me , at least get it over it with or are you scared."

Malfoy snarled and pushed his wand up against her face. " Dont push it Weasley."

Belletrix freed Ginny. " Go on Draco , a duel should be good."

Malfoy shook his head. " Aunt Bella. I dont know...I havent ever..."

Ginny grabbed Cho's wand from her robes. " Bring it on Malfoy. I'm not scared." Truthfully her heart was pounding as Malfoy pleaded with his Aunt.

" KILL HER DRACO."

" No " shrieked Draco. " I cant."

Belletrix whipped around and yelled "CRUCIO " at Ginny who writhed and screamed on the floor. Malfoy watched in horror and backed against the wall. She lowered her wand.

" What a baby you are Ginny Weasley and you really thought you could fight along side Harry Potter. Why you are even more worthless than he is." Malfoy breathed deeply up against the wall.

Ginny stood up shaking as her body told her she could last much longer.

" Lie Down " shrieked Belletrix.

" No " screamed Ginny.

" I said Lie down. Belletirx whipped her wand in the air and a yellow streak hit Ginny. Blood poured down her face and her head felt as if it were on fire.

" If you think this pain " cried Belletrix. " Well then you are very wrong. Be afraid Ginny Weasley. There is more to come and I wont even grant you death yet."

" I am strong Harry " whispered Ginny to herself. " I am not afraid. I cant survive."

" Now it is time Ginny Weasley to face death. Look at death Ginny. Look at what your dear Harry Potter has left for you."

Ginny looked across at Belletrix a wall seperating them both. Belletrix lifted her wand Avada..."

" No " cried Malfoy and he pushed Ginny out of the way. She grabbed Cho's wand and got ready to apparate. She glimpsed Malfoy just before she disapeared.

" Why are you saving me?"

" Just go " cried Malfoy.

" I have to...save Harry.."

"Harry's fine..."

" She'll kill you."

" Go Ginny go. You'll find Harry , make sure you get out of there as soon as possible."

" Draco I."

" Just do as I say Ginny."

Ginny landed heavilly down on the ground. She stood up and saw Harry panting as Voldemort surrounded him.

" Horcruxes " he laughed. " So you foiled my little plot did you? I think not. CRUCIO. Harry rolled around in pain screaming and yelling as if he were to burst from his body.

" You've avoided me many times Potter. But you have never defeated me. You're parents were weak fools who died a weak wizard and witch and nothing more."

" I am Lord Voldermort and you are dead Harry Potter. Dead because nothing and no one can save you now. Not even you Ginny Weasley." Voldermort raised his wand and Ginny was flung before him.

" Hah , so you managed to escape Belletrix by the aid of Malfoy. Well he will be dealt with later.

" Ginny " gasped Harry. " I told...you...not to..."

" I didn't plan this Harry. But I will not leave you."

" Sorry to break up the love talk " cried Voldermort. " But we have unfinished business."

" We do indeed " came a strong voice.

Harry turned around and nearly cried in shock. " Dumbledore." Sure to God. He was standing there dressed in his long robes , long silver beard neat and his half moon glasses perched on his nose.

" Dumbledore " cried Voldermort. " How can this be...you're ..."

" Dead " said Dumbldore. " Hardly I'm in great health in fact. You on the other hand Tom , dont look too good. Time is running out."

Harry could not believe his eyes. He attempted to stand up. Voldermort raised his wand. Avada..."

" Put it down " called a second voice and a jet of red light knocked Voldermorts wand out of his hand. Snape walked out from the shadows.

" No " cried Harry. " Professor look out."

" Quiet Harry " called Ginny.

" Snape " cried Voldermort. " You have betrayed me. You were supposed to have killed him."

" Just a scratch really " said Dumbledore pleasently. " Thanfully Severus here is such a good potions master."

" You have betrayed Slytherin and pure bloods alike."

" No I havent Father."

Harry gagged as he looked at Snape in disbelief.

" How can this be " he cried at Dumbledore.

" What if " said Dumbledore. " A young woman called Eileen Prince attended Hogwarts fifty years ago , we have pictures of her on Gobstones teams."

" Fifty years ago " said Harry. " When Voldermort attended Hogwarts."

" What if " said Dumbledore. This girl fell in love with this Voldermort and one thing led to another , soon she was faced with expecting a child. The Father , Voldermort or Tom refused to take any responsibilitly in the care of the child and so Eileen was forced to marry a cruel muggle known as Tobias Snape , who would never discover that the child she was carrying was not his. A boy would be born known as Severus Snape , who we would later uncover as the half blood prince."

Harry sat speechless. Dumbledore smiled and helped Harry up. " Tom its over."

Voldermort grinned slyly and grabbed his wand. " It's not over." and he fired his wand at Snape. Avada..."

Dumbldore grabbed Harry and Ginny and dissaparated.

" No Sir " screamed Harry. " Professor Snape."

" He's dead Harry. I'm sorry."


	26. Chapter 26

The following day Harry decided to take a walk out onto the garden. His face still hurt from the previous day and the sun seemed to get at his eyes , but apart from that, It was a lovely day for walking. He crossed over the lawn and down to the river.

" Oh Harry. I didn't see you."

" Ginny. It's nice to see..."

" Yes..."

"Well its nice to see your smile."

She laughed and Harry's heart lifted. He could scarcely remember the last time , he had trually felt so good.

" You look lovely Ginny."

" Well if you mean my scars and cuts go well with my red hair..."

Harry laughed. " I like the plain Ginny."

Her smile faded. " You dont find me boring , do you Harry?"

" No of course not. You are quite the opposite."

" Or immature."

" Ginny , you are one of the maturest girls I know. Growing up with six brothers , you'd have to be."

She smiled and continued on walking when her new wand dropped.

" Let me " said Harry.

He bent down to pick it up and when he straightened he was inches from her face. He smiled and with his hand , he gently pushed away a strand of her red hair from her eyes. He moved in closer and slipped his hand around her waist...

" Harry...Harry."

Ron ran up to him breathless. " Harry you have to come inside...Mum...wants us to get fitted for the wedding.."

Harry sighed and restrained himself from hitting Ron who appeared not to have noticed.

" Come on Ginny." Ginny nodded and glared at Ron as she passed. Her heart thumped wildly as she walked inside. This was so unfair , she was that close and now they were both too embarrased to even look at each other. Harry kicked at the grass as he walked in. How can I get that close again , he thought. He sighed and looked at Ginny who went bright red and looked away. Damn it thought Harry. She's mad at me.

Damn it thought Ginny. He's mad at me.

More Chapters on the way , if you like the Story. Please Review and I'll keep writing. Thanks a Million. I loved writing this story so please give me a reason to continue.


	27. Chapter 27

Mrs Weasley smiled at everyone as she entered the room.

" Now that we have everyone back together again. Can we please get on with these wedding plans."

" Oh yes " cried Fleur. " Vee ave zu get a move on. I have zo much vork zu do for zis wedding. Arry I have special news for you. I vill not take no for an answer."

Harry braced himself and stood up. " Er...yes what is it Fleur?"

" Arry I ave invited your Aunt and Uncle to my wedding. I feel zat aving your family vith you is zo importent and you are zee only vone without your family. Vell Arry arent you zo happy. I can see the happyness across your face."

Harry tired to catch his breath as a wave of shock punctured his lungs.

" Are you crazy " cried Fred.

" Fred " cautioned Mr Weasley. " Harry what do you think?"

" Mr Weasley. " They would rather be burned alive than attend this wedding , you know that."

He nodded in response. " Cant you see the problem Fleur. They wont accept the invitation."

Fleur smiled. " But Mr Weasley. They have already accepted the invitation."

Harry choked on his spit as Fleur uttered the words. " What did you do to them Fleur. Posion them , tie them up and threaten to kill them?"

Fleur smiled faintly. " Oh Arry...you and zur jokes. No I promised them a holiday in any country they wish if they come."

Harry turned his head in disgust. " Why did you do that? They hate me. Why ruin your day with the likes of them."

" I just wanted you to be happy Arry."

Hermione laughed. " By inviting his tormentors. Yes well done Fleur. Brain of the year award goes to you."

The smile on Fleurs face melted quickly. " You are a very annoying little girl " she spat. " So why dont you keep your mouth closed."

Mrs Weasley stood up. " Thats enough " she said quickly. " Fleur how will the Dursleys arrive at the wedding?"

" Oh zat is simple " said Fleur. " Arry vill pick them up on the day in zee ministry cars with your husband."

Harry's stomach lurched. " God help Bill " he muttered to Ron who nodded silently.


	28. Chapter 28

" GET UP , HARRY , RON , GET UP NOW."

Harry jumped out of bed and faced Mrs Weasley. Ron mearly turned on his side and grumbled.

" Get out of bed now , you lazy sack of potatoes " she shrieked and she raised her wand.

" Ronald Weasley do you want a nice red backside to go with that hair , because I can do it. Dont test me young man."

" Okay Mum I'm up " cried Ron and he fell out of the bed and stood up straight. " Whats going on?"

" Mr and Mrs De Lecour are coming for dinner. So I need you all up and dressed so I can begin a clean up of the house."

" But Mum , they arent going to be looking in my sock drawers for god sake , cant I get another hour of sleep."

" Ronald I would't force a convicted murderer to look through your sock drawer for safety reasons. Now get dressed and come down to breakfast immediatly. Good boy Harry , always up and ready. RONALD you have five minutes."

Harry smiled and got dressed quickly. Ron followed and arrived at the kitchen table.

" So " said Hermione we get to meet Fleur's parents. This should be very interesting."

Harry groaned. " I was actually looking forward to this wedding , but now..."

" Harry " said Hermione. "I'm sure the Dursleys will be on their best behaviour. I mean a wedding is a formal occasion so it wont be much different to any muggle in a way. Look we dont judge you on these people."

Mrs Weasley appeared. " Good you are all dressed and you appear decent. " Very well. Go outside and check for your Father Ron. I want everything to be perfect."

" Mum if you hate Fleur so much , why get so bothered about her parents?"

" Ronald , my son is marrying that witch and I want her parents to see that we have raised him to be a nice normal boy , or at least let it appear that way while they are here understand?"

Bill arrived in the door smiling.

" Bill " cried Mrs Weasley. " Are they here yet?"

" No Mum. " Do we have to meet them. I hate this idea Mum."

" Bill relax " soothed Mrs Weasley. " They cant be that bad." She raised her eyebrows. " Obviously they can be."

" They are bringing Gabrielle as well " said Bill. " Plus their Son Jon he is slightly older than Ginny and attends a fancy french wizarding school outside Paris."

" Ooh la la " said Ron as Harry and Hermione laughed.

" Bill do you like Fleur " asked Ginny. Mrs Weasley looked at her startled but it was obvious she had wanted to ask Bill the very same question.

Bill laughed. " Of course I do. I'm marrying the girl on tomorrow for Christs sake."

" Yes" sighed Mrs Weasley. " A pity " she mumbled under her breath. " Now then I better get the meal ready."


	29. Chapter 29

Mrs Weasley screamed as a group of people apparated outside the Burrow.

" Fred , George , Hermione , Harry , Ron , Ginny and Bill get down now. They've arrived. Oh God they are here. Okay Molly calm down."

Mr Weaslay welcomed them in. A tall blonde women with olive skin and fur robes stalked in without a word , she was followed by a thin man with a black moustache. Gabrielle entered wearing olive green robes and her brother Jon , tall , blonde , lean and muscular went behind her.

" Zis is a house " said the Woman. " Back in France we ave a cuboard bigger than zis."

" Well then go back " snarled Ginny to herself. Jon looked over at her and smiled. She felt her heart lift and smiled back. Harry intervened. Ginny sat down on the sofa , while Harry walked over to Jon.

" Hi I'm Harry Potter."

Jon's eyes widened and his gaze fell upon Harry's scar. " I am Jon. Jon De Lecour."

" Pleased to meet you " said Harry. " Oh and Jon.." Harry cleared his throat. What he was about to do went against everything he believed in. But he was sick of acting weak , it was time he took some of the prize for himself.

" Yes " replied Jon casually in a smooth French accent.

" See that girl over there " said Harry pointing to Ginny.

" I do " said Jon a smile appearing across his face.

" Well she's taken " said Harry.

Jon smiled at Ginny again and then faced Harry , but there was no sweet blue eyed smile for him. " Listen Potter. I see no name tag on zis girl , so all I have to say to you is..."

" Jon " exclaimed his Mother. " Do not let me hear zis language again."

Harry smirked and faced the boy. " Dont threaten me."

Jon laughed. " You're jealous Potter , because I have made the sveet girl smile , more than you could ever so. Now if you vill excuse me."

" I wont " said Harry. " You better back off Frenchy. Ginny's mine."

Ginny stood up and came over. " Is everything alright Harry?"

Harry nodded. " Everythings fine Gin."

Jon laughed and took her hand. " Come sit vith me sveet girl and tell me all about your life here at ogwarts."

Harry felt his blood boil. He looked at Ginny. No he screamed to himself as he looked pleadingly into her eyes. Dont Ginny.

Ginny's heart raced as she saw Harry. What are you thinking Harry she wondered. Do you care that this boy is trying to win me over. She let Jon guide her over to the sofa. I want you Harry , but if this is the best I am ever going to get.


	30. Chapter 30

" I am Madame Floriane " announced the woman to Mrs Weasley. She threw out her left hand to Mr Weasley who stared perplexed at his wife. He took it and shaked it.

" You are supposed to kiss it " cried Madame Floriane.

" Please Madame " cried Arthur. " I'm a married man. I've got children."

" No you fool " cried Madame Floriane. " It is custom to kiss a womans hand as sign of welcome."

" Go on dear " said Mrs Weasley who had turned very red and looked ready to explode.

Arthur took it and kissed her hand.

" My name is Peter " announced her husband.

Mrs Weasley smiled. " I dont have to kiss your hand do I? " she laughed and Arthur joined in. The De lecours did not seem impressed.

" Papa " cried Fleur. " Mama it is good to see you." Fleur smiled sweetly. " This is Molly and Arthur " she told her parents. She then mumbled something in french to which they all laughed too.

" Well sit down " said Mrs Weasley pointing to the kitchen table. " The children should be in a moment."

" Children " said Madame Floriane.

" Yes " announced Mrs Weasley cheerfully. " Seven actually. But they arent all here today I am afraid. But we have guests so that makes up for the absence in a way."

" Seven children " cried Madame. " I can imagine the mess and hassle."

" Not really Florrie " said Mrs Weasley as Madame winced at the name. " You grow fond of motherhood , I did anyways. Ah here they are."

Fred and George arrived with Harry Hermione Jon, Gabrielle, Ginny and Ron. They all sat down.

" So " said Mr Weasley. " How is school in France Jon. I hear you attend a private school."

" Jon attends a very prestigous school " boasted Madame. " He gets such excellent grades and they travel around Europe in the summer for zu weeks. "

" Ah very nice " said Mr Weasley. " So Jon , you are happy in France."

" Jon loves his school dont you darling? He works vay to hard not to appreciate the good things in life , like fine houses." Madame glanced around the kitchen and smiled faintly.

" Here you go " said Mrs Weasley as she set down the meal in front of them. " I hope you like it , its soup."

" Oh " said Gabrielle. " I vas vondering vat those brown things floating in it vas."

Madame Floriane let out a little laugh and looked at her husband who also grinned.

Mrs Weasley chose to ignore this and continued on with the meal. She served Roast Pork afterwards.

" I can not eat zis " said Gabrielle. " Zee little animal must have suffered greatly."

" No really " said Fred turning to Gabrielle. We took really good care of our brother Percy till then."

Madame gagged on her food.

Mrs Weasley glared at Fred. " He's only joking Gabrielle. Percy is at the ministry. We didn't eat him."

Harry , Ron and Hermione tried not to choke from laughing , but the tears running down their faces were enough to suggest that this meal was turning out to be hillarious.

" Are you zure " said Gabrielle.

" Yes " sighed Mrs Weasley. " My son is at work. I promise."

" So Bill " said Madame Floriane. " You shall be marrying my daughter tomorrow."

" Yes " answered Bill nervously as if under a test.

" Vell you better know that we expect you to take great care of her and the child."

" CHILD."

Madame looked at Fleur. " You did not tell him?"

Fleur smiled and looked around at the shocked faces. " Oh...very vell. Surprise everyone...we're having a baby."

Bill looked at her in shock and then at her stomach.

" Six weeks Bill. I visit the healer yesterday. Isn't great now , we will be together forever and ever and ever and ever."

Mrs Weasley got up and poured water over her face. She clenched her fists and cursed silently to herself each word becoming more and more obcene.

" Isn't it lovely " said Fleur. " Your Mother seems very happy at our news."


	31. Chapter 31

Mr Weasley said goodnight to everyone that evening and went outside to the yard where he found his wife.

" Molly?"

She looked up and sighed. " Well the fats really in the fire now Arthur."

" Is it that bad Molly?"

She nodded and stared bleary eyed across the lawn. " I knew she would do something like this Arthur."

He laughed. " Molly I doubt herself and Bill...well you know...purposely decided to have a child to spite us."

" Arthur did you see the look on Bill's face. He had no idea. I dont think he is very happy about this."

Arthur sighed. " He's frightened Molly , just like I was."

She looked at him sadly. " Arthur you were frightened of becoming a father. He's frightened of her and her family. They are just as cruel and pompous as I expected. They arent even married for gods sake and already a child is coming...Oh I dont know what to expect anymore...each disaster gets bigger than the last. I dont know how much more I can take of this."

Hermione paced the room as Harry and Ron sat down on the bed. " Something's not right " said Hermione.

" Huh? " said Ron.

Harry looked up. " I dont follow you Hermione."

" Fleur said it's been six weeks. I dont think thats possible."

" How? asked Ron.

Hermione's face turned serious. " Fleur arrived here a few days ago Ron alone."

" Yeah so. Herself and Bill could have...well you know. Harry explain to Hermione..."

" I know the facts of life very well Ron " snapped Hermione. " Ron where was Bill six weeks ago?"

" How am I supposed to know " said Ron.

" Useless " snapped Hermione. " Come on then we better get to bed. We have a wedding tomorrow."


	32. Chapter 32

" Harry I love you " said Ginny as she leant against his knee in the garden. Harry smiled and fiddled with her hair. He pulled a daisy from her red locks and threw it aside.

" I love you as well Gin."

" Really " cried Ginny standing up. " Do you mean that?"

" You know I do " replied Harry as he stroked her hair. " You know I love you."

Ginny smiled. " Dont you wish everyday was like today Harry? Where we could just sit and talk together , just you and I."

" Sure " said Harry. " I love being alone with you."

" Well then lets make it a reality " said Ginny.

" What do you mean a reality."

" Harry what I am about to ask you is really importent and if you refuse , well then we cant go on together."

Harry laughed. " Whats so importent Gin."

" Harry I want you forever."

" I'm not following you Gin. Can you explain..."

" Mum and Dad look really happy together dont they Harry?"

" Yeah sure...hey what does that have to do...with..."

" I mean Mum and Dad have never fought over anything even though they dont have much...they still are happy after all these years...arent they Harry."

" Ginny I'm really confused."

" Harry , I want us to get married."

" Sure Ginny...someday I will propose to you...if thats what you are worried about."

" No Harry , you dont understand. I want to get married..."

" I know Ginny..."

" Now Harry ...I want to get married now."

Harry stood up abruptly in shock. "Now " he cried.

" Yes " answered Ginny.

" Ginny , I'm seventeen and you're barely sixteen years old...we cant just..."

" Harry if you dont marry me...I'll tell Mum that you kissed Hermione Granger."

" How did you know about that?" cried Harry.

Hermione stepped out from the tree's. " Dont marry her Harry " she cried.

" Why not? " cried Ginny.

Hermione came over. " Harry I'm pregnant. It's your baby."

Harry yelled and shot up from his bed. His face was covered in sweat and his eyes were stinging. Ron muttered and turned in his sleep in the bed across the room.

" It was a nightmare " said Harry as he sighed with relief. " It was a flipping nightmare. Jesus Christ what a nightmare."

" Harry...shut...up " moaned Ron. " I'm trying to ...sle...eeeep " that was followed by a series of grunts and snores.

Harry fell back onto his pillow and breathed deeply. He swore never to tell anyone about this nightmare especially those in it.

Hey Guys , thanks for all the reviews , for anyone that is worried that I haven't finished the Harry/Ginny story line , dont worry , there is more to come. I'm just giving Ginny a break while I reveal some other characters lives. Harry will have to face Ginny eventually. Thanks.


	33. Chapter 33

" Good morning " said Mr Weasley as he greeted everyone in the kitchen.

" Is it " retorted Mrs Weasley as she picked up her coffee cup and drained in a gulp. She reached for the whiskey bottle on the top shelf.

" I dont think so " said Mr Weasley and he took it out of her grasp. " We all want clear heads when Bill reads out his vows today."

" I will marry the girl myself " snapped Mrs Weasley. " If Bill vows to push her off a cliff anytime soon."

" Good morning everyvone " came a smooth voice. " ees it a fact zat you are talking about me."

" No " lied Mrs Weasley. " Why would we want to do that. We have importent things to discuss today."

Harry laughed and covered his mouth , when Fleur looked his way.

" I am zo pleased zu zee zat you are very busy preparing for today " snapped Fleur. " But vat zee rush , eet is only yor sons vedding day , no big deal."

" Well we'll be ready for Bill's wedding " snapped Ginny. " When the bride appears. We're still waiting for that bride , Bills still waiting for a bride , have you seen her?"

" I am Bill's bride and he vill stand by me in sickeness and death and..."

" I'm hoping death will come first " muttered George. " She's already made us sick , death will be a relief to get away from her."

Fred sniggered and nodded.

" Who is to be best man " asked Ron.

" Charlie is " said Mrs Weasley. " Bill promised him since he was a wee lad , that when he got married he would be his best man. Isn't it adorable , they were so sweet."

" Actually " whispered Fred to Harry. " Bill promised Charlie that if he didn't tell Mum that he was bringing one of his girlfriends here while they were away. He could be best man for his wedding. He's known this since he was fourteen."

Harry laughed and then his stomach lurched. Who would be there at his wedding if there was to be one. He would have loved to have had his Dad give him a word of encouragement before hand and his mum fawn all over him. He guessed that would never happen now and he wanted Sirius to be his best man. Ron would have understood , now that dream was gone too. Still he had to be grateful , he still had Lupin who was a great comfort and Ron and Hermione were closer than ever.

" Vell I would have liked my brother zu be zee the best man " said Fleur.

" That isn't possible " replied Hermione. " The groom chooses the best man always."

" Vy dont you tell zome vone who cares " spat Fleur.

Hermione repelled in shock and looked at Harry who shrugged. She stood up and went to leave the room. " Poor Bill " she said slowly as she turned to leave.

" Vat is zat supposed to mean? " said Fleur.

Hermione turned towards her. " It means I feel sorry for Bill for having to marry a twisted , Psyco , bitch , like you Fleur.

Everyone gasped in shock at Hermione , but Harry could have sworn he saw a smile creep across Mrs Weasley's face and vanish at the same time.

" If Bill hear you " schreeched Fleur. " He..."

" Would congradulate me and award me a medal " finished Hermione. " For destroying the parasite that is sucking the life out of this very house. Parasites should be squashed Fleur. Do us a favour and get lost."

" You shall not come to my vedding " screamed Fleur. " I vill not ave her sare to ruin my day."

Mrs Weasley stood up. " Fleur if Hermione does not go , then we shant either , nor shall Bill. I can thankfull say , he still listens to his Mother."

" ee vill not obey you " said Fleur. " ee is a man , not a boy."

" He is my son " replied Mrs Weasley. " And if I know Bill. He will always listen to good advice. You may be his partner Miss De lecour , but I am his Mother and this is his real family. We are the ones who will always love him. He knows he can always come home to us."

Fleur snarled and stormed out of the room brushing by Hermione.

" Did I do well Mrs Weasley " asked Hermione timidly.

" Very well Hermione dear " she replied. " And I am so sorry for having to make you do that. But I had to know if her intentions were clear to make Bill's life hell."

" And are they Mum."

Mrs Weasley sighed. " Boys unless a miracle occurs , my Bill has just sighed his own death warrent."


	34. Chapter 34

" Hi son " said Mr Weasley as he entered his room.

" Morning Dad " said Bill and he stood up.

" Are you ready for today?"

" Is that a trick question?" asked Bill.

" Not really Bill. Its more of a serious question , I find myself asking each of my children when they go up in years. I found myself asking Ginny it , when she went out on her first date."

" Yeah well Ginny will never have any problems with boys Dad. She's beautiful , any lad would be crazy not to fall for her."

" Thats what I'm worried about " said Mr Weasley.

" This baby Dad. I'm not sure..."

" You're afraid. Thats alright son..."

" No Dad thats not it...I dont think..."

" Arthur you have to come straight away. The Dursleys have to be picked up rememember?"

" By God I forgot " cried Mr Weasley. " What were you saying Bill?"

" Nothing Dad...just forget it."

" Alright then."

Mr Weasley rushed downstairs and into the ministry car outside with Harry.

" Well Harry. Let us hope that this visit goes according to plan."

" What plan is that Sir."

" When the door opens , shoot three tranqilisers into their ...ah backsides. Four for the hefty one."

Harry laughed with Mr Weasley.

" You must really hate them Harry."

" Why do you think that Mr Weasley?"

" Well I insulted your only living relatives and you found it funny."

" I dont hate them for who they are Sir. You cant change people and I realise that now. But I hate them for how they treated me all my life. It wasn't until I went to Hogwarts that I realised just how nice people could be , I never had that before. I've learnt a lot since then Mr Weasley , about the world , about myself."

" And what have you learnt about yourself Harry?"

" Thats a hard question."

" You dont have to answer it."

" I've discovered talents " said Harry. " And Faults."

" Faults? " questioned Mr Weasley.

" Misguided Pride " said Harry. " Unessassary hatred and spite towards others. I have discovered Mr Welasey , that the good can be hateful too , in fact the good can be even more hateful and spiteful than evil itself."

" I dont understand..."

" My parents were taken from me " said Harry. " When I faced Snape last year , I wanted to kill him Mr Weasley. I wanted to rip him limb from limb and I hoped he would feel every single jolt of pain. I wanted him to suffer , even more than he wanted me too Sir. The bad can be spiteful Sir , but they dont know what real spite is because its only when you have suffered under someone evil and you are faced with the choice of making them pay , that you really learn who you are. Do you plan revenge and torture the person who destroyed your life , or do you stay on the good side and refuse to lower yourself to their level. What would you do Mr Weasley?"

" I dont know Harry."

" I tried to hurt Snape last year Mr Weasley. I tried to use the Cruatiatus Curse , but it didn't work for me. Do you want to know why?"

Mr Weasley nodded.

" You have to mean it apparently. You have to want to cause pain and hurt to the victaim." Harry hung his head. " I dont know whether it was a good or bad thing that I couldn't perform that curse that night Mr Weasley. But if I could have brought my parents back to life , I would have performed it perfectly. And that frightens me the most , not knowing what we are prepared to do in tricky situations. Thats the most frightening thing of all."

Harry sat back and the two of them sat silently in the car ,both minds preoccupied by thought. Finally Mr Weasley broke the silence.

" Do you know what I think Harry?"

Harry shook his head and listened.

" I think you have become a man " said Mr Weasley. It takes a man to admitt his feelings and it takes a man to admitt his failings."

" I dont feel like a man " said Harry. " I feel like a kid."

Mr Weasley laughed. " Well you're still in school Harry , plus you still have hair and no wrinkles." He pointed to his thinning hair and wrinkled cheeks.

" Well here we are " he said. " Privet drive."

" One way ticket to hell " said Harry. They both laughed and prepared their speeches.


	35. Chapter 35

Mr Weasley knocked on the door and smiled at Harry who made a small gun sign with his fingers. He laughed quietly at their silent joke.

Petunia opened the door. " Get in " she hissed at them. " Quickly now or the neighbours will see you Potter."

Harry walked inside to stand back in horror at the amount of wreaths and cards placed in the hall.

" Did old Mrs Figg pass away? " asked Harry not being able to recall anymore deaths in the wizarding world.

" No " snapped Petunia snatching Harry's hand away from the wreath.

" Who died? " asked Harry.

" No one " replied Petunia.

" Oh come off it " said Harry. " You cant seriously expect me to believe Dudley's turned goth or Uncle Vernon has become a undertaker. Who died?"

" You " answered Petunia casually.

" What?" exclaimed Harry and Mr Weasley.

"Aunt Petunia what on earth did you just say?"

" The neighbours were wondering where we were going this weekend and I couldn't possibly tell them I was going to see a freak marry a freak could I." Mr Weasley stiffled his breath. " So we told them that you had died and we were leaving the country to attend your funeral. The neighbours obliged by sending us cards and memorial gifts. Turns out you werent so much of a nobody after all." Harry looked at the card.

" I dont believe this " cried Harry. " So tell me how did I die Aunt Petunia. I do have a right to know."

" No need " said Mr Weasley handing Harry the daily paper. " It say's it all here."

Harry flicked through the pages until he reached the page.

(Dursley Family ripped apart by tear away nephew.)

A Quiet respectable family have been torn apart by the recent news of a death in their family. Mr Harry James Potter(17) of Privet Drive was involved in a most tragic event that resulted in his death on Saterday Afternoon."

" Jesus Christ " said Harry.

" What is it?" asked Mr Weasley.

Harry handed him the paper. " Read on " he instructed.

Mr Vernon Dursley husband of Potter's Aunt revealed the events. "The boy came to us sixteen years ago after his parents were killed in a car crash. He was left on our door with a letter asking us to care for him. His parents were no good and we didn't expect much of this kid either. His intentions for life became very clear as he grew up so we sent him to St Brutis's for crinimal boys. He tormented our Son Dudley and his friends so when he was seventeen he left Privet Drive and that was the last we saw of him." Mrs Dursley a firm woman looks heart broken as she see's the life her sister's son has lived. It is obvious that this was a very caring woman who adored her nephew and is greatly saddened by his death. Potter was killed in a small country in Asia where he had flown with friends smuggling what could only be known as drugs. We believe the plane may have crashed somewhere as it has not been found , nor has any bodies. Dudley Durlsey (17) son of Mr and Mrs Dursley has been greatly upset by his cousins death and has been unable to utter much words as a tribute. " Ah...erm...yeah...I'm upset..." was the only words this victaimised boy could say. The Dursley family plan to fly out foreign to pay their respects to their deseased nephew. Perhaps this will be a lesson for all you future crinimals. Crime does pay.

Mr Weasley dropped the paper and stared in shock at Harry who had turned ghostly white.

" Of all the horrible things to do " said Mr Weasley to Petunia.

Petunia smiled and faced Harry. " I dont see the problem."

Harry laughed bitterly. " They think I'm a bloody drug smuggler. They think I am a crinimal."

" Oh they always thought you were a crinimal Harry. Thats no surprise."

" Jesus."

" Well look at it this way Harry. People like you better now that you are dead. You're much more popular."

" You are sick."

" No just clever."

Harry tore up the newspaper and flung it at Petunia who squeeled. Vernon entered the room.

" Ah...Potter...you're here are you? Like the decorations?. The whole area has been in a good mood since we revealed the news. It's amazing what one person can do to a community."


	36. Chapter 36

Harry walked upstairs to his old bedroom. There were a few books he had meant to bring with him and he wanted to collect a few owl treats he had left for Hedwig , if she ever returned here during a flight. He opened the door and stepped inside. He turned on the light and yelled at the sight of Dudley standing at the window , apparently not alone , locking lips with a pretty girl.

" Get out ..." snarled Dudley and he quickly pushed the girl away.

" Who let you up here?" barked Harry. " This is my room."

The pretty girl smiled at Harry who couldn't resist smiling back. Dudley glared at him.

" Hey Virginia ...I'll see you soon okay."

Dudley opened the door and looked out.

Harry looked at Virginia. " So you and Dudley are dating..."

" Dating " exclaimed Virginia...yeah sure...Dudley promised to show me his new car if I..."

" New car " said Harry puzzled. He held his breath. Virginia smiled and stepped forward.

" Dudley never told me he had a brother. If I had known..."

" I'm not his brother " said Harry edging away.

Dudley came back in and grabbed Virginia's hand and pulled her out. He attempted to kiss her goodbye but she pushed him away.

" Ooh dont do that Dudley " cried Virginia.

" Why not? " cried Dudley.

" Its gross " she cried. " You're gross " she muttered under her breath. Harry sniggered under his breath and waved to Virginia as she left.

He picked up his books and smiled at Dudley as he walked out.

" Quite the ladies man Dud."

" Oh shut up Potter , as if you have anything to talk about."

Harry laughed. " Actually I do Dudley. I've had quite a good time with girls , but none of mine came under the name of Wh..."

" Dont call Virginia that " snarled Dudley. " She's a lovely girl and she loves me."

" No Dud , she likes your invisible car."

" Its not invisible Potter. Dads buying me one for my birthday this year and Virginia doesnt like me for that."

" Of course not " said Harry. " She likes you for your kind heart , good sense of humour , and your gentleness with kids."

Dudley clenched his fists. " You are really getting on my nerves Potter. I wish the days were here , where...

" You could beat me up " said Harry. " Well thats gone Dud. Since I am taller than you and I am not afraid. Welcome to the real world Dud , the world outside Mummy's pocket."


	37. Chapter 37

"Are we ready to go then? " asked Mr Weasley.

Vernon straightened his tie and eyed his wife who was dressed in a light blue skirt and matching jacket.

" Do we...er...look ...different? ..."

" Not at all " said Mr Weasley. " Muggle weddings are just the same as ours , except for the magic of course. But the clothes remain the same."

Harry smiled. He could see the picture of his parents wedding and Sirius as best man , smiling out at him. They looked so happy. Dudley strolled downstairs.

" Ah Duddkins " cried Petunia. " Is Virginia gone home?" He nodded.

Petunia faced Harry. " Virginia is his study partner. They do their homework together during the week. Its a group thing , they take turns."

Harry smiled. He believed Virginia visited a lot , but whatever homework they were doing , it didn't involve pens or paper , that was for sure."

Dudley smiled awkwardly. " We just finished some math Mother. We wanted to get a start before we go back to school."

" Isn't that great " said Petunia. " Our Duddykins studying during the holidays."

Harry scowled. He felt really tempted to ask Dudley what 2+2 was , and he could bet that he would struggle with the answer. Maths study , yeah right.

Mr Weasley seemed to get that impression too. " I didn't see Virginia's schoolbag."

Dudley went bright red. " She...er...we used my books today."

Mr Weasley smiled at Harry. " Are we ready then."

He pointed to the car outside and told the Dursleys to get into it. Another car pulled up for Harry and him. Petunia grabbed Harry and pushed him into the car as a woman came over.

" Petunia darling I'm so sorry for your loss."

The woman was big and heavyset with a fur coat and hat. She carried a handbag , which looked to weigh a ton at least.

" We'r coping " said Petunia. " It's tough but we are cpoing."

" That Harold was a bad egg then? " said the woman.

" Harry " said Petunia. " Yes he was just like his..." Harry eyed her from the car as he covered himself with a coat.

" He was bad " continued Petunia.

" It say's in the paper that his parents were no good."

Petunia's face whitened. " Papers can be misleading Mrs Harris."

" It was Vernon who said it " replied Mrs Harris.

" We were shocked " replied Petunia. " Vernon made a mistake " she said looking at Harry's angry eyes.

" You're sister was his mother I've heard?"

" Yes Lily."

" How humiliating for you Petunia dear. Well you cant choose your family you know. At least you turned out alright. Isn't that good at least."

" Sorry what was that " asked Petunia. She had been looking at Harry. His eyes were angry burning like fire , while she blackened his mothers name.

" Your Family dear , I was saying that at least you turned out well."

" I'm sorry Mrs Harris , I really have to go."

" Oh of course dear and dont worry , all of Privet drive is thinking of you and your family."

" Thank you Mrs Harris " said Petunia. For being a nosy old bat she told herself.

Harry looked at Petunia as she sat into the car. " She didn't say it thanks God."

" Say what Harry?" asked Mr Weasley.

" That my parents were bad people. It what the whole area wants to hear isn't it , that Harry Potters parents were two bad people who led a life of crap and inflicted it upon their son."

" Thats not the truth though Harry and everyone in our world see's your parents as heroes."

Harry smiled and leant back. " Our World " he said softly. " I love the sound of that."


	38. Chapter 38

Hermione smiled as the cars pulled into the driveway. She ran over and hugged Harry as he got out.

" You're in a good mood " he said as he let go of her.

" Am I?" said Hermione and she smiled happily. Victor came out and kissed her hand as she beamed and followed him in.

" You are Hermione " muttered Harry as he saw Ron glaring at both of them. Harry walked over and sat down.

Ron jumped up and faced Harry. " What if I bow like this?" muttered Ron. " Or I wear a suit and bring her flowers. What would she think.?

" Probably that you were talking drugs Ron or someone had zapped you with a memory charm."

" I'll never be as good as Victor , Harry. I cant even do the accent she likes. Vat is you name O pretty one. Its lousy isn't it?"

" Ron , Hermione likes you for who you are."

" Yeah right. I'm a loser Harry. Red Hair , freckles , a nose with a mind of its own. I cant compete with him Harry , unless I become Captain of the English Quiddich team. I cant compete."

" Harry if Hermione liked me , wouldn't she have made it obvious?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but declined. Hermione had always liked Ron , at the Yule Ball , in their fifth year when he got hurt , and last year when he was with Lavender Brown. What Ron didn't realise , was that he had turned Hermione away many times without knowing it.

" I mean I could always dye my hair and Fred has created this cream for freckles."

" Dont go changing your appearence Ron."

" I hate Krum , he has stolen my prized possesion."

Harry glanced at Ron for a moment and tried to make sense of it. He looked inside at Krum flirting away with Hermione.

" Cheer up Ron."

Ginny came running out with Jon and she sat down on his lap on the steps.

" Vow vat energy you ave Ginny." He glanced at Harry and grinned. Picking up Ginny's hand he kissed it and smiled as he looked into her eyes.

" Stop Jon " teased Ginny. " You're embarassing me."

" I can do much better zan zis " said Jon as he realeased her hand. " If we go zome where private maybe..."

Harry leapt to his feet. " I cant take it anymore." Ron weakly looked over at Jon. " Ah leave him Harry."


	39. Chapter 39

Fleur ran into the kitchen where Mrs Wealsey was fixing Ginny's hair.

" Vare are my earings for zee vedding?. I left zem ere last night so zat Bill could zee zem and give his view."

" How would I know " snapped Mrs Weasley. " I always take care of my things."

Fleur gave a poisioness glare at Mrs Weasley and frantically searched the room. " Zey are my mothers earings , zee too vore zem on err wedding day. I must find them."

Jon walked in and smiled at Ginny. " Vat is wrong Seester? " he asked.

" My earings " cried Fleur. " I must ave my earings."

" Here they are " snapped Mrs Weasley and she took them down from the counter. " Someone must have left them there for safe keeping."

" More like kept them there for later " said Jon as Ginny exited the room.

" Excuse me? " said Mrs Weasley.

" Vee are avare zat you do not posess much vealth " said Jon. " Surely zat must be hard to bear. But stealing our things will only get you in trouble."

Fred who had been reading a comic on the couch got up and lunged at Jon. But Mrs Weasley caught him by the hem of his robes.

" Get out " she snapped at Jon. " Get out now before I set your slimly blonde head on fire."

He stuck his nose in the air and marched out of the house as Mrs Weasley gasped for air. " Oh Fred. What has happened to this family?"

----------------

" Fleur vone moment please."

" Vhat is eet Jon? I am very busy."

" Fleur you cant seriously vant to marry into zis family. Zey are zee vorst people I ave ever met. We do not associate ourselves vith such common people. Papa and Mama are not pleased and zis baby..."

" Jon zis baby vas a mistake and..."

" Vat is eet Fleur? Vat are you hiding?"

" Jon the baby is not Bill's child."

Jon gasped. " Fleur you...didn't...When did this..."

" Jon you can not tell Mama or Papa , I vould be discraced."

" Fleur who's baby is eet."

Fleur sighed and turned away. " Zat I can not tell you dear brother. Not even he knows...and he wont. I vill marry Bill and he will love the baby as his own."

" You must promise me Jon , not to tell anyone..."

"I...I..."

" Promise me Jon...not a vord."

" I promise."

" Good boy..."

The bushes creaked as person stepped backwards in shock. Hermione covered her mouth and tried to reel in the terrible secret she had just heard. What could she do, tell the truth and destroy Bills day , or keep silent and destroy Bills life.


	40. Chapter 40

Fleur smiled as she saw Bill walk towards her.

" Are you ready for today darling? she asked.

Bill smiled uneasily. " Sure."

Fleur noticed his face and patted her tummy. " The three of us Bill."

Bill sighed and nodded. " Fleur...I'm not sure..."

" Bill you aren't getting cold feet are you?"

" No " replied Bill. " Of course not."

Fleur laughed. " We vill be so happy together. Ven we go back to France and zee baby..."

" France " cried Bill.

" Yes France " repeated Fleur. " It vill be so relieving to leave zis place and go home."

" I am home Fleur " said Bill.

Fleur laughed again. " Bill in France we vill live in a huge mansion vith so many servents and maids to tend to our needs."

Bill shook his head. " Our baby is going to be English."

" No vay Bill. He or she vill be French like all my family."

" My Mum and Dad wont like to leave England. Ginny hasn't finished school yet."

Fleur laughed bitterly. " Bill , your parents vill not be joining us in France. We vill leave here forever."

" Mum will want to see her grandchild."

" Bill I am zee mother. I vill decide on my childs welfare."

" But I am the Father " snapped Bill. " And I wont disapoint my parents especially my Mother who has really struggled to tolerate your family."

" How dare you " cried Fleur. " Zat is my family you are insulting."

" And that was my poor mother you were hurting " said Bill.

Fleur scowled and faced Bill. " Is zat how eet is going to be Bill. Are you going to refuse to marry me?"

Bill sighed and shook his head. " No I'll marry you."

" Good " said Fleur and she turned on her heel. " Well go get ready then , we havent much time."


	41. Chapter 41

Ginny twirled around in her pale blue dress for Hermione.

" Its's lovely " exclaimed Hermione. " But I thought Fleur wanted you to wear ..."

" Oh to hell with Fleur " snapped Ginny. " Mum managed to convince her to change the dress for me."

" So how is Jon? " asked Hermione.

Ginny blushed. " Fine. Why do you ask?"

Hermione smiled. " You two looked very cosy outside yesterday."

" Jon is very charming " answered Ginny. " He knows how to treat a girl."

" So have you gotten over Harry? " asked Hermione.

Ginny sighed and picked up a pair of blue earings. " I dont think I will ever get over Harry. But life must go on and right know Jon is my main priority."

Hermione smiled faintly. " I wouldn't give up on Harry , Ginny. He still adores you.Everyone can see that."

" Ginny laughed and pulled on her matching shoes. " It's okay Hermione. I've grown up a lot in the last few days , really I have."

Hermione shook her head and left the room. Ginny's heart pounded as she ran over to her locker and pulled out her red diary.

Tuesday

Dear Diary. So maybe all hope is not lost. Harry still likes me. But Jon is very nice too , a bit too charming. But still he's the type of boy who would really appreciate a girl. So I'm not sure what to do right now. Hermione knows how I feel , but I must not let anyone else see that , especially Harry. I dont want to come across as a sore loser. I must face facts and get on with my life.

Ginny.

" Ginny let me zee ze dress."

Ginny threw her diary under the bed and jumped up as Fleur walked in without knocking.

" You could have knocked " said Ginny.

" Vell " said Fleur. " Now zat vee vill be family , I thought zat I could enter ven I vant."

" Well you thought wrong " snapped Ginny. " I am the only daughter in this house and it stays this way. Mum would never prefer you over me."

" Ah but...Ginny. Bill is to be my husband and soon vee vill leave here and the baby vill be born in France."

Ginny laughed and tied up her hair. " Mum couldn't stop you marrying Bill. But if you think she will let you take Bill from her , you must be joking."

Fleur sighed. " You ave been so cruel to me. Eeet vill be so good to leave."

" Then go Fleur. No one is stopping you."

Fleur smiled and opened the door as she was leaving. " I vill get my vay Ginny. I alvays do."

I am getting really close to the wedding chapter , so I am thinking I might continue the story on after the wedding. I'd really appreciate your opinion on whether I should or not. Thanks.


	42. Chapter 42

" What is this dump? " cried Vernon as he got out of the car."

" My house " replied Mr Weasley shortly as he looked at Harry who frowned.

" Yes well , its a bit small " said Vernon.

" The seven of us manage soundly " said Mr Weasley.

" Seven? " cried Petunia.

" Yes " said Mr Weasley. " Although we havent counted Percy or Charlie , and now that Hermione and Harry are staying and then we have Fleur and her brother Jon , Oh yes and Victor Krum is here to see Hermione , so we have a full house."

Aunt Petunia squeeled as she thought of the mess , all these abnormal people could make. Dudley hid behind her and peered out from her side.

" Jesus Mum " he muttered.

Harry sighed and walked towards the front door. Coming to the Burrow was always a treat , because he got away from one thing the Dursleys and now they were here , right beside him. Life was so unfair.

" Potter take our bags."

Harry turned around and saw Uncle Vernon pointing three large suitcases on the ground.

" You must be joking " exclaimed Harry.

Vernon shook his head. " Get a move on boy."

Mr Weasley pulled out his wand and pointed it at Vernon who stood back fearfull.

" We wont have any rudeness here Mr Dursley. Harry is a guest here , he's not your servant nor mine."

" He's my bloody nephew " cried Vernon. " He'll do what I tell him."

" And this my house " snarled Mr Weasley. " So you will do what I tell you and I say lay of Harry. Understand?"

Verno stood gobsmacked as the man who had blown his fireplace up corrected him. He simply nodded , realising the true strength of Mr Weasley. Harry tried to not to laugh as Mr Weasley winked at him. Petunia clenched her fingers and sighed deeply as she followed Mr Weasley in.

Harry smiled at his Aunt as she walked past him. She stared at him boney faced as if she were a vulture waiting for the moment to pounce on her prey when he was alone. Harry merely smiled again and showed her the way.


	43. Chapter 43

Fleur smiled at Jon as he came over to her.

" Zee baby " he said. " Are you sure?..."

" Yes little brother I am."

Jon shook his head. " Eeef Bill finds out Fleur. You vud..."

" Jon if anyvone were to find out. I vud be humiliated. You promised me you vud not zay anything."

" I like zat Ginny Weasley " said Jon. " She is so easy to control."

" I do not like zis Ginny " replied Fleur. " Zee is too outspoken vith err vords."

Jon smiled. " I vill change zat. I vill break her down."

----------

Ginny turned around sharply as Ron came in. He stared at her dress.

" Woh."

" What do you mean woh " said Ginny. " And stop goggling at me Ron. I'm your sister for christ sake."

" My sister " exclaimed Ron. " Well if you see her , tell her I'm looking for her. You look great."

" Very nice Ron , now what do you want. Im not a fool."

" Can I borrow a few sickles?. Harry , Hermione and I are going into Diagon Alley for an hour and I'm broke. Mum wont give me any more money and Fred and George are skint too."

" Ron I dont have that much either."

" Please Ginny. At least you've got a bit. I know that Mum gave you some money the last day for helping de gnome the garden."

" Ginny frowned. " Yes and I earned that money."

" Please Gin. I'll pay you back."

" With what?"

" I'm going to get a summer job " said Ron. " I'll ask Dad can I help out at the ministry."

" And become like Percy. Id rather eat the squid in the school lake."

" Well I can always ask Fred and George for a part time job."

" I supose " said Ginny. " Look here is eleven sickles."

" Thanks Ginny you're the best."

Ron raced out of the room and downstairs to Harry.

Next Chapter could be posted today or even next week. I am so busy so I'm really sorry if I'm not accurate with updates. I live in Ireland and I have serious exams coming up , so I am really tied downwith work. I should have another one posted this evening. Thanks for all the reviews. Raemie.


	44. Chapter 44

Harry waved to Mr Weasley as he , Hermione and Ron stepped into Diagon Alley.

" Oh dont we need new books " said Hermione as she looked over towards Flourish and Blotts.

" Just potions for me " said Harry as he thought of Snapes potion book.

" Well I need three new books " replied Hermione as she walked briskly towards the shop.

" Three " exclaimed Ron. " For what exactly?"

" Well I've decided to take on Muggle Studies for my NEWTS since I could easily do well concidering my parents are muggles and I really like Arithmacy and I've discovered that Charms is a good option."

" Wait " said Ron. " This sounds awfully similar to our third year. Are you using the time turners again?"

" No " replied Hermione. " All the time turners were destroyed that night in the Department of Mysteries remember. I am simply taking three classes in the evenings , two times a week."

" Hermione you are insane."

" Thank you Ronald. I know that coming from you , that is the equivilent to I think you're great."

Ron looked at Harry who shrugged and they entered the shop.

Hermione walked up to the front desk.

" Is Mr Chamson in? " she asked politly.

A young man of around twenty with deep brown eyes and handsome features looked at her , obviously liked what he saw and smiled.

" I'm afraid not " he replied. " I'm Shayne his nephew. Is there anything I can do to help you? ah..."

" Hermione Granger " she said. " Ah...well...I'm looking for three new books for school you see ...and I...just dont know where to look."

Ron stepped forward. " We'll help you Hermione."

" Thats alright " said Shayne. " I'm in charge here. What are you looking for ...can I call you Hermione?"

She nodded. " I need A Guide to Muggle Behaviour and Muggle habits by Arabella Grimshaw...Ah let me see...Oh yes I also need Arithmacy uncovered by Herby Scuttlebud...and Common Charms in everyday life by Dominic Pepkosky."

" No bother " said Shayne and he walked over to a bookshelf with his ladder.

" So you are taking your NEWT exams this year?"

" Yes " replied Hermione. " So are my two friends here , Harry and Ron."

Shayne merely glanced at them and returned to Hermione.

" Now here we are. The three of them. This Charms book has being flying of the shelves this month. Apparently its suposed to be an easy choice."

" Thats what I think " said Hermione. " Studies are so importent dont you think?"

Ron giggled to Harry. " Now she's done it " he whispered. " Mentioning the study word is a huge turn off. He'll be bored in a minute."

" Very importent " replied Shayne as he looked at Rons shocked face. " In fact I keep telling my uncle that I dont have time to work here in the evenings anymore."

" You dont work here " said Hermione.

" No " replied Shayne. " I'm training to be an Auror at the ministry. My cousin is training me. She's an Auror too."

" An Auror " cried Hermione. " You must have done wonderfully in your NEWTS."

" Not bad " replied Shayne. " I got eight Outstandings and one exceeds expectations."

Hermione smiled. " Woh thats fantastic."

Shayne laughed. " I bet you are pretty smart."

Hermione blushed. " I try to study. What makes you think that?"

Shayne laughed and pulled out a notebook from under his desk. On the first page was scribbled.

Shayne dont forget to hold the book for a Miss Hermione Granger. It arrives today.

" There is about twenty messages similar to that one in this notebook " said Shayne.

" I like to read " said Hermione.

Harry and Ron decided to wait outside for Hermione. A while later she came out beaming.

" Did you get your books?" asked Ron.

" Yes " replied Hermione and she smiled to herself.

" WHAT? " cried Harry and Ron together.

Hermione smiled at them and dropped her bag. " I got more than books boys. I got a date."


	45. Chapter 45

Ron caught hold of Hermione.

" What about Victor?"

" Victor " said Hermione. " He and I are friends and nothing more."

" You dont even know this guy " said Ron.

" Yes I do. His name is Shayne and I am meeting him tomorrow night in The Leaky Cauldron."

Ron cursed under his breath. " He's way too old Hermione. He's twenty. You're only gone seventeen. What would your parents say if they knew you were dating an older man?"

" They would ...wait a minute. I dont have to answer to you...You cheeky rude boy."

" Harry tell her she is being foolish. Tell her the dangers of meeting strangers."

" I'm not meeting a stranger. He seems nice and this is my life Ron , get over it."

Harry sighed. " Just be careful Hermione."

" I will " said Hermione. " God Ron you are not my Father. Stop treating me like a immature fifteen year old."

" I'm just protecting you."

" Protecting me. Jesus It's me who protects you Ron."

Hermione swivelled over to Ron and grabbed his hand.

" Why cant you be happy for me?"

" How can I be happy knowing you are with another boy " cried Ron. His face turned scarlet.

" What? " said Hermione.

" Nothing " he muttered. " Just forget it."

" No Ron come back " cried Hermione. " What did you say?"

" I said how can I be happy if you are with another boy."

Hermione sighed and grabbed Ron by his robes.

" You are the most silly , stupid boy " she cried. " And I love you to bits." She kissed him furiously and hugged him tightly.

Harry smiled to himself and pretended to be interested in a window selling Dragon Hyde Gloves.

" I better cancel that date tomorrow night " said Hermione.


	46. Chapter 46

Harry sighed as he watched his two best friends link arms. He didn't know how to describe the sadness he felt. All this time he had pushed Ginny away and now she had run into the arms of that French pansy Jon. He wasn't worth Ginny's time. With all that arrogence and hair gel in his thick skull. He would hardly be able to to give her the time she derserved. Harry told Hermione he wasn't feeling well and he decided to go back to the Burrow. The wedding would be on in a few hours and soon all this horrible mess would be over. He would go back to Hogwarts , Fleur would not be there , and Ginny would have to say goodbye to Jon when he goes back to his fancy private school. Harry laughed bitterly. If all they were taught was how to be a stuck up snob , well Jon could go back to his precious school.

"Harry dear you're back at last " said Mrs Weasley. Harry looked around and he was in the Burrow yard. He had apparated without realising it. He nodded to Mrs Weasley and stepped inside.

" Where's Ron and Hermione?"

" They weren't finished yet " said Harry. " I had enough of the shops so I came back early."

" Yes Diagon Alley isn't what it used to be Im afraid " said Mrs Weasley. " You cant trust anyone these days."

Fleur flounced in and smiled at Mrs Weasley. " So I ave finished the list for zee doorman."

Mrs Weasley snatched it out of her grasp and read it. " You must be joking " she exclaimed. Harry looked at Mrs Weasley who looked shocked to the say the least.

" Look at this Harry. Can you tell me anything that does not look right to you?" Harry took it and scanned the pages. His eyes nearly leapt out of his head when he saw the names.

" The Malfoys " he cried. " You invited Narsissa Malfoy and who's this Virginia Lestrange?"

" Yes " answered Fleur. " My Parents are friends with the Malfoy family. Our Fathers are both very rich. Virgina is Narsissa's niece."

Harry looked at Fleur angrilly. " She is Belletrix Lestranges daughter."

" Yes but she lives with Narsissa. Such a good family."

" Her husband is a death eater."

" Vell vee all make meestakes Harry. She has not turned out to be bad."

Mrs Weasley glanced at Harry. " I wont have these people ruining my sons wedding."

" Eeet is my vedding too" said Fleur. " And they are good people , plus they have accepted my invitation knowing that my Father and Mother vill be zare , they were only too pleased to come. Yes I agree , they did not seem to like the idea of you being there at all. But I explained zat you and your family are related to Bill."

" I AM HIS MOTHER " shrieked Mrs Weasley. " Related , I brought him into the bloody world."

Mr Weasley walked in as Fleur picked up her wand. He took it out of her grasp and left it down on the table.

" You have a wedding today Fleur. I'm am sure Bill wants all of his bride to turn up , not half of her , if you plan to duel my wife."

" I better go and get ready " snapped Fleur.

" Good idea " shrieked Mrs Weasley and she gritted her teeth furiously.

Harry sighed and left down the list. " Narissa Malfoy and Belletrix Lestranges daugther are invited."

" I know " replied Mr Weasley. " However I do believe that Virginia Lestrange is quite intelligent , she's moving to Hogwarts for her last year apparantly."

" I wouldn't hang out with any such girl " spat Harry.

" Harry " said Mr Weasley. " Sirius came from a horrible family but proved to be a generous and good man. Give this girl a chance."


	47. Chapter 47

Ginny came down the stairs in her outfit escorted by Jon. Hermione was with Ron who still looked shocked from the previous day. Victor also came down with a pretty girl Harry had never seen before.

" This is Melody " announced Victor. " My Girlfriend. She has come over from Bulgaria for zee vedding."

Harry shook her hand and walked along side Mr and Mrs Weasley. George and Fred ran over to him.

" Hey Harry. Come on you cant seriously let that French one get Gin."

Harry sighed. " She adores him guys. There is nothing I can do."

" Oh please Harry. He is nothing more than an puffed up pastry with all the trimmings on the side. What he lacks is attitude , the right flavour. Do you know what I mean?"

" Where did you learn that?"

" Of a cereal box " replied Fred. " But thats not the point , the points is...What is the point George?"

George sighed. " The point is Harry. Ginny is very confused. She thinks Jon is great because you havent been paying her a lot of attention lately and she blames herself for Cho's death."

" That wasn't her fault " said Harry. " Cho was being controlled by Voldermort. He would have killed her anyways. If anyone is to blame , its me for not spotting it. I've given as much attention as I can for someone who would not speak to me."

Fred nodded. " Alright Harry. Just try your best would you? I dont like this Jon. He's very controlling. I'm predicting a disaster."

Harry sighed and looked at Ginny. She was laughing with Jon who was talking very fast and batting his primsy little eyelashes. Harry snorted in disgust. Ginny looked so beautiful in that dress. He wanted to link arms with her and escort her to the wedding.

Gabrielle came over to Harry and smiled at him. She looked nice in a pale blue dress and her blonde hair was tied up in a chignon. She held out her hand to Harry.

" You can escort me zoo zee vedding Arry."

Harry smiled and nodded. This was better than no one at all.

" So Arry are you single?"

" Ah...erm...er...yes " stuttered Harry.

" Oh...zat is very shocking " replied Gabrielle.

" Is it?" said Harry.

" Ginny and I are of similar age Harry and I tell you , she is very attracitive to people."

" I know " said Harry. He felt his face redden. Why was she telling him this.

Mr Weasley turned around and faced everyone. " Well then we better be off. We have a wedding to go too. The Dursleys will go with you Harry. My family will go in that car and the De Lacours , thats Jon and Gabrielle can go in the other car. Fleur and Bill are already gone."


	48. Chapter 48

Vernon sat into the car with Harry.

" Well at least we are getting a holiday " he told Petunia.

" Oh yes " she replied. " Two weeks in sunny Spain. I can feel the heat already."

Harry rolled his eyes in disgust as he sat back in the seat. He would go to the wedding , get it over with and soon ina few days he would be back on the train to Hogwarts.

---------

Ginny looked at Fred and smiled.

" What do you think of Jon?"

"I think he is a pompous idiot " answered Fred.

" Oh...right...Ah George..what about you?"

" Same as Fred , but I'd like to add slimy little grease ball to that description."

" You boys are never happy with any one I go out with."

" Yes we are " said Fred. " We liked Harry."

" Well Harry and I are not together " said Ginny.

Fred scowled. " You should be Gin. Maybe if you stopped being so stubborn and gave the guy a chance."

" Ah we are here " said Ginny. " I'm going over to Jon."

----------

" Do you think we can skip the wedding " said Petunia to Vernon and sneak into the hotel they have."

" I dont know " answered Vernon. " What if they see us darling. They could set us on fire or something. Think about it , hundreds of people with wands and freaky magic. We'd never get out alive."

" You'll stay where you are " snarled Harry. " If I detect one bit of trouble, I'll deal with you."

" You take that back young man " cried Vernon.

" I will not " snapped Harry. " This is my best friends brothers wedding. I wont have you ruin it."

Vernon snorted and declined from speaking. " If wewere back at home I would..."

Harry grinned and held up his wand. " Well guess what Uncle Vernon. We're not. So buck up and get used to it."


	49. Chapter 49

Mr Weasley ran outside to where an altar was set up in a huge beautiful park with flowers everywhere. Harry sat down with Hermione and Ron.

Bill was waiting at the altar , his hands were shaking and his face was white.

" Oh where is she? " said Hermione. " She cant stand him up."

The music began and Fleur was escorted up the aisle with her father by her side. She smiled deeply as she saw Bills face and it was then that Hermione realised , even though she contained a huge secret , Fleur reallly did love Bill. It was her horrible family that had turned Fleur into a nagging cow. Her dad kissed her and let go of her hand. She looked frantically at Bill and joined his side. The Priest invited the couple to the altar and the prosession continued.

--------

" And do you Bill take Fleur De Lecour to be your lawfully wedded wife ,in sickness and health , till death do you part?"

" I do " said Bill.

" I do " said Fleur.

Mrs De Lecour cried happily for the couple and Mrs Weasley cried , what Fred was sure was not cries of joy.

--------

After the wedding ceremony Jon pulled Ginny's hand and guided her over to an empty stall.

" Ginny I am going home to France next veek."

" I know " said Ginny. " I'll really miss you Jon."

" Ginny , France is a beautiful country. It is brimming with European culture."

" I know."

" In France we have vonderfull music , dance , Vine , zee vood is very good too."

" I'm sure you will be very happy to return " sighed Ginny.

" Did you enjoy our night together Ginny? Did you have a good time with me last night.?"

" Of course " replied Ginny.

" I will miss that " said Jon. " The feelings between us. Eeet vas so good."

Ginny smiled. " It was."

" Come vith me Ginny."

" What?"

" You heard me Ginny. " Come with me to France."

" I cant. I belong here in Hogwarts and with...with Harry."

" Harry used you Ginny. He had you and then he dumped you like last nights trash. Come vith me and vee vill be very appy togethzer."

Ginny looked desperatly behind her. But Jon grabbed her shoulders and pulled her head forward.

" There is to be no looking back at the past Ginny. Eeet is only painful. Come vith me to paradise."


	50. Chapter 50

Harry wandered around the park looking for Ginny. This was it , he would tell her how he felt. He would tell her , that she was wonderful and that he couldn't bear being without her. He just hoped she would listen. He didn't think it was possible to break a girls heart twice , as they once bitten twice shy. But he would try after all if true love was blind he would have to find some other way to win her trust back.

" Arry , Arry " cried Fleur. " Zis is Virginia Lestrange."

Harry felt his throat tighten. The daughter of Sirius Killer was inches from his face , but as he looked at her. He was taken aback with shock. She had long jet black hair , bronzed skin , and hazel brown eyes , her face was oval and it hadn't the look of a killer but of a confused girl. A stunning confused girl.

" Hi..." said Harry as he held out his hand.

She shook it and gazed uncomfortably at the ground.

" Hi."

" You're related to the Malfoys are you? " said Harry.

" Yes " she answered without conviction nor proudness.

Harry nodded and looked behind him. Where was Hermione?

" Fleur said you were moving to Hogwarts for your last year."

" Yes , my old school is no longer suitable for my needs. Due to my...erm...familys arrangements Hogwarts is the only magical school available."

" What house do you think you will be in?"

" Slytherin of course " said Virginia hotly.

" Right " said Harry as if he had needed to ask.

" My family have been in that house for generations. Family tradition is importent to us."

Harry nodded , as the image of the Lestrange family cursing people flooded his mind. " Weird traditions " he muttered.

" I supose you are in Gryfindor? " said Virginia.

" Yes " replied Harry. " Shocked are you?"

" Well everyone was , the great Harry Potter was said to be a strong and powerful wizard. One only hoped he would darken the doorstep of Slytherin. After matching the Dark Lords powers , you were expected to take his place."

" You must be kidding " snapped Harry.

" Like all Gryfindors you are brave and noble Potter. In Slytherin they are strong , but loyalty and courage is not one of their strengths I have heard. But being Noble and loyal wont save you Potter."

" Really " said Harry. " Well I'm still here aren't I , it must be working in some way."

Viriginia laughed. " You are a puzzle."

" What do you mean?"

" You have stood inches from death , lost nearly everyone you love and still you stay strong and relaxed. What is you secret?"

" Well if I have survived this long. I'm not exactly about to reveal it to you am I."

" You impress me Harry Potter."

Harry nearly choked. " What?"

" I said you impress me?"

" Yeah , yeah I heard that , but why?"

Virginia laughed again and her pretty eyes sparkled. " I like a dare devil. You seem to be someone who is not afraid if it."

" What's it?"

" The World Harry. The big round thing that contains every good thing and every bad thing in it."

Harry looked at her and didn't know what to say. He just nodded , not sure if he agreed or disagreed.


	51. Chapter 51

Virginia tossed her hair back and sat into the chair beside her. Harry sat in the other.

" I hope Hogwarts is interesting. My old school was a bore."

" You wont be disapointed " said Harry. " Not a year goes by without someone getting killed." He quickly regretted saying it , but time had had played against him and what he had said was a reality.

" I supose my dear Mother was involved somehow?"

Harry tightened his fist uncomfortably. " Yeah " was all he managed to say.

" Typical " said Virginia.

" Am...do you see your mother..."

" Sure I do nearly everyday. Of course she is often with him , plotting some other foolish plan."

" Him?...you mean Voldermort."

" Sure why not...My Mother adores him. Of course trually she is scared to death of him. Her mind has been programmed into believing he is the greater power and now she is nothing but his servant. A worthless body , taught to do his bidding till the day she dies."

Harry clasped his chair. He could not believe he was sitting here discussing Voldermort with Belletrix's daughter.

" Are you...against...Vol..."

" I'm against no one " snapped Virginia. " But I refuse to be frightened of him. I wont bow to him or kill anyone for him. I am not like my Mother. If I want to kill anyone , it is because I want too. I am my own boss. I dont like the Mudbloods anymore than he does , but I will not become a zombie either."

" Okay " said Harry.

" They are obsessed with you Harry. Honestly my Mother pays more attention to you , then she ever did with me."

" What about your Father.?"

" My Father is dead " replied Virginia. " He upset the Dark Lord , he didn't like the torture of Mudbloods and he was murdered because of it."

" I'm sorry " said Harry. " Is that why you are so angry with Voldermort?"

Virginia's eyes flashed malevolently. " I am angry because my life is surrounded with him. I never got a childhood Harry. I would have liked to have known my Father. If this Dark Lord wants us to be the perfect race and wants us all to be happy. Why would he have destroyed my life by killing my Father?"

" Aren't you afraid Virginia , afraid that if he hears you giving out about him. If he killed your Father , would he not kill you."

" I'm not afraid of anything Harry and he knows that."

Narissa Malfoy walked over and looked coldly at Harry.

" Virginia darling. What are you doing here in present company? Did I not warn you earlier about who you may run into?"

" You did Aunt Cissy and I told you I didn't care?"

" Dont be disobedient Virginia. I'm just looking out for you under your Mothers orders."

Virginia laughed and tossed her back. " Dont lie Aunt Cissy. My Mother is much more concerned with her failed comitments to a certain person rather than me."

Narissa sighed and pulled Virginia to her face. " My Sister is doing her level best for you. Now she told me to take care of you , and that I will. You will not speak to Potter again " she hissed. " You know who he is Virginia , he is the reason your Mother could not receive the Prophecy and he's the reason your Uncle is in jail. Potter is an arrogent boy , who is trying to defeat the Dark Lord. He is a mudblood Lover."

" No he is a dare devil " said Virginia. " I like boys who are not afraid to do what they believe."

Narissa pulled her by the robes. " Lets go Virginia."

" Goodbye Harry " called Virginia. " See you at Hogwarts."

Harry waved and sat back puzzled in the chair. He could not decide what to make of her. She was a Slytherin definatly , but there was something good about her. He knew he didn't like her as a girlfriend , but she had this quailty that was very attractive. She was amazing.


	52. Chapter 52

Harry wandered over to Hermione and Ron and explained everything to him.

" I still would not trust her " said Hermione.

" I never said I did Hermione. I'm just curious thats all."

" Well you better be carefull Harry."

" I will " said Harry.

Virginia walked over to Ron and Hermione and Harry.

-----------

Ginny smiled at Jon and walked away over to Harry. She saw him with this girl , dark and serious looking.

" Typical " she thought. " Entertaining a new girl are you Harry?"

Harry saw Ginny walking towards him , but suddenly turn away.

" Hey Ginny " he called and he ran towards her.

" Go away Harry " she cried and she tried to run off. He caught her arm and pulled her towards him.

" Whats going on? Why are you running from me?"

" I said go away " shrieked Ginny."

" Ginny please talk to me."

She turned around and folded her arms.

" What do you want Harry?"

" I want to speak with you Ginny."

" I have to meet Jon."

" Oh forget Jon " said Harry. " He's not interested in you Ginny. " He's only trying to make me jealous."

" Oh please " cried Ginny. " You are so typical Harry. You think that everything is aimed at you."

" I dont want to see you get hurt Ginny."

" I am hurt Harry. I was hurt a long time ago by you and I still hurt because of it."

" You cant run forever Ginny. You're going to have to face everyone if you choose to be with Jon."

" I'm going to have a new life Harry."

" What?"

" Harry , Jon asked me to come and live in France with him."

Harry felt his stomach jolt and he suddenly fet sick. He stared at Ginny in pure shock.

Ginny sighed and walked past Harry. " And I said yes."


	53. Chapter 53

" As if your parents will let you go " said Harry.

" Bill has already told them " said Ginny. " He promised Mum and Dad to check in on me. I'm going to be very happy Harry."

" Thats a lie Ginny and you know it. Leaving your family and friends , the people who care for you are here. Not in France. You'll be dead and burried within years from the stress that you will suffer with that family."

" Dont turn me off this Harry. "

" I cant believe your parents allowed this."

" Mum was mad and Dad was very unhappy , but they cant stop me. Next year I will be off age and then I could go , so they knew it was hopeless."

" You are being very immature."

" Well thats how it always was , wasn't it Harry. Ginny the immature child."

" You were never like this , not till Jon came."

" Dont blame Jon for this Harry. He didn't force Fleur to marry Bill. He didn't break up with me."

" Oh so this is what it's all about then. Me breaking up with you."

Ginny blushed. " I was really hurt Harry."

" So was I Ginny. I felt scared for you."

" I'm not a child Harry."

" I know that " laughed Harry. " You proved that with Voldermort."

Ginny sighed. " I could be very wealthy in France. I could have a beautiful home , beautiful clothes..."

" Perhaps " said Harry. " But would you be happy?"

Ginny shook her head. " Does it matter these days."

Harry stepped closer. " If you go to France that fire I see in you. That spirit will die Ginny. You were not made to be a snobs pretty wife who just stands there to look good. You're suposed to go on and be something. You are suposed to graduate from Hogwarts and be what you want to be."

Ginny sighed and looked at Harry. " I'm staying here for two days and then I am leaving for France. I'm going to the airport with Jon and his family on Thursday Harry and thats that."

Harry sighed and turned away. " I wont let you go."

" Well you'll have to Harry. I let you go a long time ago." Ginny folded her arms as she lied to Harry. She sighed and walked towards Jon.


	54. Chapter 54

The Young lady pulled her hood over her head and hurried out into the night towards a large mansion. She swept her robes across her waist and gripped her wand. Walking briskly to the door , she rapped on it lightly. A figure emerged. Belletrix Lestrange stepped out from the door way.

" Avada Kedavra " cried the young girl and a spider dropped dead on the floor.

" Be careful " snapped Belletrix. " You could have missed and hit me."

" I hate spiders " muttered the girl. " Now can I come in Mother?"

" Yes , Yes. " Where have you been Virginia?"

" With Draco Mother. I have been with your dear sister all day."

" You should not be out alone."

" I'm seventeen Mother."

" What if someone see's you and thinks you are me."

" Fortunatly Mother. I was awarded with good looks. There is no comparision between us."

Belletrix scowled and slapped Virginia hard across her face." You're mouth is going to be your downfall."

" I am not your punch bag Mother."

" You are what I say you are " snapped Belltrix. " I brought you into this world. I can take you out just as fast."

" I wish my Father were alive."

" Your Father was filth , he hated the Dark Lord. I was foolish and you were a ..."

" A mistake " finished Virginia.

" I didn't say that."

" But that is what you were thinking."

" No Virginia. " I care for you. You're devotion to the Dark Lord is pleasing indeed."

" I dont adore anyone " snapped Virginia. " I have standards."

" You close your Mouth " screamed Belletrix. " If the Dark Lord heard..."

" I hear everything Bella." Voldemort walked out from the shadows.

" My Lord " cried Belletrix dropping to her knees. " She knows not what she says."

" Yes I do " replied Virginia. She faced Voldemort and smiled. " I know exactly what I said."


	55. Chapter 55

" You are embarassing your Mother girl " said Voldermort.

" My Mother is weak " replied Virginia. " And I have a name."

Voldermort laughed. " You do not fear me."

" No I dont. "

" You must be very brave."

" No " replied Viriginia. " I just have standards. I dont bow to anyone."

" Do you know who I am?"

Virginia laughed. " You are Lord Voldermort , heir of Salazar Slytherin. Please spare me , I've heard it all before."

" How extraodinary like your Father you are. He too oposed the purification of the wizard race."

" Oh I dont opose it " replied Virginia. " The Mudbloods dont bother me. But I am not a sheep. I do not follow a leader."

" Not even if the leader could gurantee your survival in this world."

" This leader did not gurantee my Fathers survival , why should I trust him now?"

" You're anger is still raw then. His death still pains you " laughed Voldermort coldly.

" His murder still pains me " replied Virginia. " Death is natural , murder is not."

Voldermort stiffled a smirk. " Death is not murder when the victaim is clearly in the wrong."

" My Father expressed his views " said Virginia. " And you being a bully killed him for it."

Belletrix stiffled a cry. " Virginia...stop..."

" I could kill you now " laughed Voldemort. " I could mutter the words and in seconds you would be dead."

Virginia sighed and looked into his pale face. " You've had ten minutes. Whats taking you so long?"

" You are a true fighter " said Voldermort. " I can see no fear in those eyes."

" And you wont " replied Virginia.

" You are going to Hogwarts I understand."

" Yes."

" And you will be in Slytherin no doubt."

" I suppose so. If the hat chooses it to be that way."

" Then you will live up to Slytherins name. You will honour your fore father."

" I will do what I am told to do " said Virginia. " I will not promise anything of that sort."

" Are you denying your connections with Slytherin."

" I will not answer that question as I have not been sorted yet."

Voldermort faced Belletrix. " Stand up " he said coldly. She rose from the ground.

" Your Daughter should be carefull Bella. She under estimates me."

" I dont " replied Virginia. " I have heard of your powers , and of what you have done to those you hate. But I know there is another power out there that is just as strong."

" Oh really " said Voldermort. " Who is it?"

Virginia turned away. " Harry Potter."

Okay I keep getting asked this question. How many Chapter do I intend on writing? The answer is I dont know. I can say that so far I have come up with 72 chapter in total , these havent been submitted yet. But I have wrote them. I just keep coming up with these new ideas. Its a curse really. There is so much to write and so little time. Oh yeah and thanks to those who wished me luck on my exams. I had a really importent Irish language exam today and I think it went well , so far so good. So thanks everyone.


	56. Chapter 56

Belletrix ran forward and pulled Virginia by the shoulders.

" Potter is dirt " she screamed. " Born from the blood of a mudblood Mother. He is filth."

Voldermort flashed his wand and Belletrix arms were forced from her shoulders.

" Let the girl go Bella."

" My Lord. She casts a blind eye at the truth. No daughter of mine..."

" The truth " cried Virginia. " That Harry is a better Wizard."

Voldermort struck Virginia with his wand and a yellow beam slashed across her face. She dropped to the ground.

" Dont you think you have said enough girl?"

" I have not finished " spat Virginia.

" Yes you have " replied Voldermort coldly and he waved his wand. "CRUCIO."

Belletrix stood silent as Virginia wreathed in pain on the ground , twisting and turning as if she were to burst from her body.

" Its for your own good " said Voldermort. You must pay for your harsh comments. Isn't that right Bella?"

Belletrix nodded , her face white and sickly. Voldermort lowered his wand and Virginia remained on the ground, panting she looked up weakily at him.

" And still you do not cry."

Virginia nodded. Her breath too shallow to answer , her mind so weak and damaged.

" I will go now Bella " said Voldermort. " I trust you understand the situation."

" Yes my Lord. Thank you for trusting me my Lord."

He turned to her and sneered. " I dont trust anyone Bella. I can never be sure." He disappeared into the thin air.

Virginia lay sprawled on the ground. She shook violently as pain erupted across her body. Belletrix saw her and walked over.

" You stupid girl " she shrieked and she kicked her in the side.

Virginia screamed in pain , this time so severe she thought she would die.

" You ignorent little bitch " screamed Belletrix. " Do you want to end up like your Father? Six feet under rotting in hell." She kicked her again and walked away ignoring her daughters cries for help.

" You can stay there all night Virginia. I'm going out to Draco and Narsissa."

Virginia clenched her fists and uttered a scream. " I will not cry. I am strong." She shudered as the door banged shut and her Mother abandoned her in total darkness.


	57. Chapter 57

Harry lay panting his bed. He sat up and heard Ron snoring heavilly in the corner. It was far too hot in the room. He glanced out the window and saw the moon , round and bright as she cast her silvery glow over the garden. He crept out of the bed and got dressed silently. He opened the door and tip toed down the stairs and out the back door. He decided to sit on the bench for a while and just think. The weather was just right. It was warm in a pleasant sort of way , almost like walking by the lake on a frosty morning. The air woke Harry up and he felt better almost immediatly.

He stood up when he heard noise coming from the bench. Hiding behind a bush he saw Ginny and Jon sitting there talking. What on earth were they doing out this late at night. He corrected himself immediatly. What was he doing out this late too. He crawled on his knees to get a better look.

" Eeet is a lovely night Ginny."

" Isn't it " said Ginny. " Normally I am asleep by now."

" You are probably vondering vy I take you out eere tonight."

" Well I was surprised."

" I vanted to speak vith you alone Ginny."

" Okay."

" Eeet is about France Ginny and you."

" Go on."

" Vell , vee ave to make changes Ginny."

" Changes?"

" Yes. " Vell you vill ave to promise me to say goodbye to your family forever."

" Forever."

" Yes. You see , ven vee go. Vee vill be meeting the high class people who are very rich and good. I vill marry you and our children vill ave to go to zee best schools. Vee vill live in splendid houses and ave splendid things. But you must cut all ties vith your family. A wealthy wife strives to serve her husband and in laws Ginny. She has no need for extra baggage conderning family members. Also you vill ave to vare your hair up in a tight chignon anymore. Eeet is importent to look good all the time , ven vee are living in Paris."

" What about my education. The fine schools for me in France."

" Ginny darling. " You vill be my wife and you will take care of zee house and zee children. You vill have many fine female friends and many country mansions to visit for tea. I vill vork and you vill be at home to cook and take care of the running of our home."

" I want to be an Auror."

" Ginny. My parents vill not be impressed vith zis , eet is your role as my wife to do this. You vont ave to vorry about money or anything."

" Are you sure?"

" Jesus " muttered Harry. " What has he done to her. Wheres the stubborn Ginny I know. The Ginny that demanded to do what she wants to do."

Jon smiled at her. He had succeded in breaking her down bit , by bit. Soon she would be afraid of her own shadow and would live by his rules in trying to please others.

" I'm not sure Jon...I want..."

" Hey Ginny." Jon ran his hand down the side of her face and brushed away the strands of red hair. " Vy vud I purposly make you unhappy. I love you."

Ginny nodded. " I know you do."

Harry pounded the ground furiously. " You liar " he spat. " You dont give a damn about her."

Ginny sat up. " What about Bill. Mum said..."

" Ginny darling.." soothed Jon. " I vill take care of you. Vee vill be the appiest couple in the vorld. I promise."

Harry got up and left to go inside. He walked back upstairs and lay sadly down on the bed.

Ginny smiled at Jon but looked away in confusion.

" Whats wrong with me? she cried. " Why do I feel so strange , so frightened and confused?"

" Eeet is just nerves Ginny my dear. " You are just excited.Here finish your tea.".He glanced at her and slipped the small round bottle back into his pocket. Soon she would forget everything and become his. Her memory of this place would be distant as would Harry Potter and his inferior friends. Ginny would become a new person , as long as the potion worked. She would leave the memory of Hogwarts and all the friends here and become Mrs De Lecour , a french woman and nothing less.


	58. Chapter 58

Fred ran out onto the yard with George , Ron and Harry.

" Hey Ginny " he called. " Come and play Quiddich with us."

She shook her head and laughed. " Fred I dont play quiddich , thats for boys like you. I dont how to play."

He looked at her gobsmacked. " Ginny stop playing around. Come on , you can be seeker against Harry."

Jon came over. " What is zee matter?"

Ginny smiled and looked at him. " They want me to play Quiddich. But I cant , I've never played before. I would be dreadfull."

Jon laughed. " Come on boys , cant you hear zee girl. Zee does not vant to be embarassed."

Harry snarled. " Ginny you were on the Gryfindor team for two years. You are quite good at Quiddich."

Ginny shook her head. " I dont remember."

Fred looked at George who looked very worried. " Gin have you hit your head? Maybe you should come inside. I'll get Mum."

Ginny looked dazed and then stared at Harry. " Are we playing Quiddich. I love Quiddich. I used to play for our house team " she told Jon.

Harry felt suddenly sick. What was going on.

Jon sighed. She wasn't supposed to regain the memory. He would have to be more carefull next time.

" Ginny I dont think you should play this."

" Oh why not? " cried Ginny. " It's my favourite hobby."

" Vell in France there vill be no quiddich. Eeet is time you stopped acting like a child."

" But I only want to play a game of Quiddich Jon."

" Ven vee get to France. You vill be seen as a woman. Zee time for zilly games is over."

Ginny nodded and left down the broom George had given her. "I'm sorry Jon. I should have realised that."

" Yes you should have."

Fred snarled and pulled out his wand. Harry , George and Ron did the same. Jon smiled at them.

" There is no need zu fight boys " he smiled and brought Ginny inside.

Harry stared at Ron who looked furious. " What the hell. George , Fred whats going on?"

They shook their heads in confusion and looked at Harry.

" Something is wrong guys , something is very wrong."


	59. Chapter 59

Bill fumbled with his suit as he went into the hotel room to change. Fleur came in and smiled at him.

" I really enjoyed zat Bill. Can you believe vee are really married."

" Yipee " muttered Bill and he took of his tie.

" Vhat is wrong " asked Fleur. " Is my husband tired?"

Bill laughed bitterly. " I'm tired of the lies."

" Lies? What lies?"

He snarled , clasped her wrists and held her tightly.

" Why did you lie to me , and to all my family?"

" Bill you are hurting me. What are you talking about?"

" THE BABY " cried Bill. " Why did you lie?"

" I am pregnant Bill."

" I know damn well you are Fleur. But it's not due to me that you are."

" I think you are a but tired. Maybe I vill go and let you rest."

" You stay still " yelled Bill. He held her arms tightly. " You will tell me the truth Fleur."

" There is no truth to be told."

" You said you were six weeks pregnant. Where was I six weeks ago Fleur? Where was I?"

" I dont know " cried Fleur.

" In Eygpt " yelled Bill. " And I was there before that as well. Therefore I could have ...therefore that baby is not mine."

Fleur burst into tears. " I dont believe this."

" Well you better " snapped Bill. " It's all true."

" You are lying " cried Fleur. " My family will never believe you."

" Maybe not " replied Bill. " But they will believe Victor and Anton."

Fleur gasped as Victor Krum and his younger Brother walked in.

Victor spat at Fleur and pushed his brother into the centre.

" Vy is he in our room " cried Fleur.

Bill smiled nastily. " Dont get too upset Fleur , it's not like Anton is a stranger to to your bedroom is it?"

Victor shook his head in disgust and faced Fleur.

" Vat ver you thinking. He is only gone seventeen."

Fleur hung her head in shame. " I vas very upset. I had just seen you Bill after zee ver volf attacked you and then you just got up and left for Egypt and I felt so alone. I was wandering around London and I meet Anton. He seemed really nice and I was interested when I discovered who his brother was. We drank a little bit too much and we booked a room in The Leaky Cauldron and one thing led to another."

" The famous six words " muttered Bill.

" How did you know " asked Fleur.

Victor lifted his head. " My Brother was acting weirdly around me , especially ven I mentioned you. I expressed my suspicions to Bill after vards."

" It wasn't like I didn't know Fleur. I think Id know if..."

" But you still married me Bill."

" Yeah Well. " I love you...well I thought I did."

" Dont say zat" cried Fleur.

" I thought if Id just get you to admitt it , that everything would be okay again. But I was wrong. I just feel worse."

" I love you Bill."

" Its enough just to love me " replied Bill. " You should respect me as well. You let me down Fleur. I dont think I can forgive you for that."

" But we can still raise zis baby."

Bill shook his head. " I dont want the baby calling me Dad and then everytime I look into it's eyes , I see Anton Krum. Its not fair."

" Vee can make compromises."

" But I vant to see my baby " cried Anton.

" See Fleur " said Bill. " It would never work."


	60. Chapter 60

Bill walked over to the window.

" I had my doubts from the begining. It pains me to realise I was right."

" I want you Bill. Vhat I did that day was a huge mistake. I have regretted it ever since."

" I doubt you have Fleur. Pretty girls like you will have no bother finding love. You can walk out this door and sooner or later you have another fool by your side. You steal hearts from guys like me. You make them fall in love with you , to the extent of flying to the moon to please you , and then you dump them out into the cold , when you get bored."

" Zat is not true. I only hid it because I vas afraid of losing you."

" Losing me. Fleur it's over. I'm not going to remain as your husband. You can tell the family or I will."

" Bill I beg you. Dont leave me."

" I'm not shocked " said Bill. " It's not surprising. Why should I be happy?"

" I am sorry."

" So am I " replied Bill. " Sorry I ever met you."

" No " cried Fleur as tears streamed from her eyes. " Bill I love you."

----------

Mrs Weasley clenched her fists as Victor explained everything. " Of course I dont blame you Victor. You look as shocked as I am."

" I do not understand " said Victor. " This is so shocking. My brother , I did not believe him at first."

" That evil girl " cried Mrs Weasley. " Why would she do that to Bill?"

" She say's it vas a meestake " answered Victor.

" Oh that's riddiculous " snapped Mrs Weasley. " I suppose she accidently fell into the bed did she?"

" They are discussing it now " said Victor.

" Maybe I should go up " said Mrs Weasley. " Bill must be furious , who knows what he could do if he's mad."

" Vith all due respect Meesus Veasley. I think vhat they both need now is some time to sort zee mess out."

" Of course " said Mrs Weasley. " Well I can wait."


	61. Chapter 61

Ginny smiled as she and Jon walked through the garden. She drank a flask of juice that she and Jon had brought. She offered him some but he declined. Hermione ran down after them and caught up.

" Hi Ginny. Hi Jon."

" Hey...ah...wait I know...I cant think of your... Do you want to walk with us to the lake?"

" Ginny it's me Hermione."

" Sure. Is that okay Jon? Can she come with us to the lake?"

" Very well " said Jon impatiently. " Vee can discuss eet later Ginny."

" Discuss what? " asked Ginny. Hermione sighed. She knew she was not wanted.

" Ginny I have news. Luna Lovegood reached me. Apparently Hogwarts is thinking of setting up a school paper. Well as you know Luna's dad is an editor. I thought she could help us with the running of it. I recommended your name. Now I know you are going to France. But I thought you could help us with the first issue. We can start it before you go back."

" Okay " said Ginny. " Yeah that sounds cool."

" Great " beamed Hermione. " I'll arrange a meeting with Luna."

---------------

That evening Hermione brought Ginny into Diagon Alley to meet Luna. They arrived in the Leaky Cauldron and sat down. Luna arrived wearing , bright pink robes , streaks of purple in her long blonde hair and two cat earings dangling from her ears.

" Good evening " she said brightly as she sat down. " This is the week of the gooblegosh " she told Hermione. Looking at Hermiones perplexed face she continued. " The gooblegosh is a demon that you cant see , by wearing bright colours you protect yourself from its deadly posions."

" Of course " said Hermione. " I'll warn everyone when I get back."

" Hello Ginny " said Luna. " Long time no see."

Ginny looked at Luna confused. Hermione smiled. " Are you alright Ginny."

" Ah it's just I dont have any idea who you are " said Ginny to Luna. Luna nodded seriously.

" The gobblegosh has leaked into your blood Ginny. I did warn you last year about it."

Hermione sighed and faced Ginny. " Whats going on Gin. Are you playing games with me?"

" Hermione I have never seen this girl before."

" Ginny we discussed this topic this morning. You agreed when I said we would meet Luna."

" I dont remember discussing anything Hermione. Why are we here?. Are we meeting Mum and Dad?"

Ginny looked pale and she got off her seat. " I want to go home." She ran out the door and looked frantically around. Trying to avoid getting lost among the cluster of people , she pushed her way through Diagon Alley and out into Muggle London. Her breathing increased as she ran through the city. She saw a shop across the road. She raced across the road when a car came speeding in her direction. She looked suddenly and screamed. A hand grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. Ginny looked up into her fathers strong and reassuring eyes.

" I didn't know how to get home " she cried. " Why did I come this way. I always knew the way home."


	62. Chapter 62

Mr Weasley put his arm around Ginny and guided her home using side along apparation.

" Hermione contacted me and I went out to find you. Are you alright Ginny?"

" Yes Dad...I'm...fine." She looked around. Can we go home please?"

Mr Weasley looked at her puzzled. " Ginny we are home."

She inhaled deeply and walked towards the door. " I'll be in my room."

Harry ran up to the door and saw Ginny. " Are you okay?"

" Of course Harry. I'm fine."

" I thought Voldermort got you again."

" Voldermort " laughed Ginny. " Dont be silly. I've never seen Voldermort and why would he want me. You're a funny boy Harry."

Harry sighed. " Tom Riddle possessed you , dont you remember? It happened in Hogwarts."

" Harry I've never been to Hogwarts."

Jon came in and took Ginny's hand. " It's is alright Potter. Ginny is safe vith me. She is a bit tired. I think."

Jon guided her up to her room. " Here drink this , it will help with your headache."

" But I dont have a headache."

" Yes you do Ginny. You are very sleepy as well. Look you're getting very tired." He waved his wand and Ginny felt the need to lie down and close her eyes.

" Oh...Jon...I feel...so sleepy. I think I'll ...close my ...eyes for a minute."

" Of course " said Jon. " Zat is okay..."

Jon smiled as she lay still on the bed. He got up and opened the window. The process was almost complete. Ginny's memories were being wiped from her mind. She was being transformed into the perfect wife. Quiet , shy and neat. Soon her mind would be so different , she would never want to see her family again.

Hermione came up and knocked on the door. Jon panicked and stirred Ginny. He waved his wand and disappeared.

" Ginny can I come in?"

She walked in and saw her lying on the bed. " Oh you're asleep. Sorry Ginny " she whispered and she crept out.

Downstairs she sat down.

" She's sound asleep Mrs Weasley. I expect she has been very tired and thats why she has been a bit muddled these past few days."


	63. Chapter 63

" I vill pack my things " said Fleur. " But first I vill ave to tell Mama and Papa."

" Why did you do it Fleur. Why did you do it to us...to our marriage ...to me."

" I vas depressed Bill. You had gone avay and I needed comfort. Anton arrived and it happened."

" Its so unfair " said Bill.

" I vant you Bill. I wish you still loved me."

" Oh I love you " replied Bill. " I love you more than anything in the world. But I'm finding it really hard to forgive you."

Fleur left down her bag and walked over to Bill. " But you can forgive Bill." She ran her thin fingers down the side of his face. He sighed and ran his hand across her hair. His head tilted sideways and he moved closer. " Vy let a meestake ruin the rest of our lives?" Bill let go and faced the window.

" Because Fleur , that mistake will be born in eight months and you will have a responsibility."

" I vant you to be the Father " cried Fleur.

" Well " laughed Bill bitterly. " Its a bit late for that now isn't it?"

" No I vant you to be zee Father who vill care for zee baby vith me."

Bill closed his eyes and ran his hand over his head. " I must be crazy."

" So you vill take me back?"

" I am crazy " said Bill.

Fleur smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. He took her silvery blonde hair in his hands and he caressed it smoothly.

" The baby will be so confused " said Bill.

" Vee vill tell it ze truth Bill. Zat it's real Father is not here , but it is loved by someone even greater a man who is a true gentleman and will be a great Father."

" I will try Fleur."

Fleur smiled and kissed him again. " I am sorry Bill."

He nodded and took her in his arms. He could feel her growing stomach against his waist and yet he knew the trouble was yet to come. When this child grew up.


	64. Chapter 64

Virginia groaned as streaks of light penetrated her eyes. She blocked out the sun with her elbow and looked up from the ground where she lay. Splatters of blood remained on the ground. Her leg bore the bruises of last nights events and her pounding head spoke of the mental anguish it had caused her. She looked up at the table. If she could just reach it. She could use it to help her get off the ground. The door creaked open and a person walked in.

" Virginia is that you?"

She looked up at the pale , sleek face of Draco Malfoy. He held out his hand and helped his cousin up. Virginia moaned as she straightened but her legs gave away and she fell down just as hard.

" Here " said Draco. He waved his wand and her body rose in the air and landed on a couch by the window.

" Thank you " whispered Virginia.

" What happened? " asked Draco as he sat on a chair. " Who did this to you?"

" My Mother and him."

" Voldemort."

" Yes , the one and only."

Draco sighed and stood up. " Then I shouldn't even be here Virginia."

" I heard about the grave yard. I heard you rescued that Weasley girl. What I dont understand is why you did it."

Draco stiffled a sigh and pulled his robes tightly across his chest. " She was going to kill her Virginia."

" My Mother?"

" Yes. I couldn't just stand and watch her do it."

" You watched Snape kill Dumbledore " said Virginia. " Even though it was fake. You believed it was real and that didn't bother you."

" Virginia they handed me the wand , they were going to make me kill him. If Snape hadn't come...they may have killed me in fustration."

" But the girl ...this Weasley girl. What is so special about her?..."

" Ginny Weasley is a blood traitior " said Malfoy. " But I know her from school and I panicked Virginia. I just saved her. It's no big deal."

" It is when Voldemort is after you."

" My Mother is protecting me. I shouldn't have come here. If he knew..."

" I'm glad you did Draco. Otherwise I would be stuck here in pain."

" I am in deep trouble Virginia. The Dark Lord is hunting me down. He wants to kill me after what I did."

" So now you know what it's like to be Harry Potter."

Draco snorted.

" No you are right Draco. None of us could imagine what its like to have our family murdered and then be hunted all our life by some crazed racist freak."

Draco cursed. " Dont go insulting him Virginia. You dont want to suffer do you?"

Virginia laughed. " Look at me Draco. Can you tell me that I dont suffer."

" Look at us Draco. Children of crazed pure blood fans. How is that the off spring always suffer."

Draco sighed. " Did he do this to you?"

" He slashed me with some spell across my face and then he used Crucio."

Draco shuddered. " He's capable of anything. Why did he use Crucio? You must have said something really awful."

" I told him Harry Potter was a better wizard."

" Jesus " cried Draco. " I'm surprised you are still alive. Are you crazy? Why did you say that?"

" I wanted to test him " replied Viriginia. " I wanted to see how far he would go."

" You really are insane " said Draco. " He could have killed you instantly."

" Yeah he mentioned that alright. He didn't follow it through though."

" Well you are lucky " said Draco. " Others haven't been."

" I doubt it Draco. I think he has plans for me. I shouldn't be alive after yesterday. No something has been planned. I could see it in my mothers eyes yesterday."

" She let him torture you didn't she?"

" Of course. She even helped in after he left."

" They are so alike , your Mother and my Father " said Draco. " At least my Mother would care for me. My Father has always been disappointed."

Virginia sighed and looked away. " I dont look to please my Mother. As far as I am concerned. She can go to hell. She handed me to Voldemort yesterday and let him abuse me. She would have let him kill me if he had wanted too , if it would have saved her. I'm nothing to her Draco. Nothing."


	65. Chapter 65

" And zat is vy I lied to Bill " finished Fleur as she told the story to everyone in the Burrow. " I am very sorry."

Bill stood up and held her shoulders. " Its alright " he said.

Mrs Weasley looked sternly at Fleur but said nothing. Jon gritted his teeth. This was not supposed to happen. He had purposely told Victor that the baby wasn't Fleurs and he knew the idiot would figure out the rest later. But the Welasey family were suposed to be fighting now , not reconsiling. He batted his breath and waited. Still he was on the right track with Ginny. Slowly her mind was changing into a different person. A better person in his opinion. He could have a bossy , tom boyish wife in France and that was that. He looked over at Ginny. Her face was pale and she was silent. Perfect he thought , just perfect.

" So thats it " said Mrs Weasley as she stood up. " Everything is okay now."

" Mum I'm fine " said Bill. " Really I am."

" This child is not yours Bill " cried Mrs Weasley. " How can you ..."

" MOLLY " yelled Mr Weasley. " I think this is for Bill and Fleur to discuss. Now if you please. I think we should leave them alone for a while to talk things over."

" Why I..." cried Mrs Weasley. " Corrected in my own house...I never heard the likes of it..." Mr Weasley guided her out of the room followed by everyone else.


	66. Chapter 66

" I had to cancel that date with Shayne " sighed Hermione as she walked with Ron and Harry.

" Ah he'll get over it Hermione " said Ron.

Hermione scowled. " He seemed quite persistent on meeting me anyways. He said a drink in the Leaky Cauldron wouldn't hurt."

" But you said no " finished Ron darkly.

" Not exactly " continued Hermione.

" You didn't say yes " did you? snapped Ron. " Hermione this is a betrayal of our commitment."

Harry laughed. " Ron this commitment has only lasted three days."

" Ronald " snapped Hermione. " I said we would love to meet him in the Leaky Cauldron and I said the three of us would like it very much. I wasn't intending on going alone."

" Good " muttered Ron.

" But understand this Ronald Weasley. I will not stand to have a jealous , insufferable boyfriend. I will go where I want , see who I want, and hang out with who I want. Got it."

" Loud and Clear " answered Ron looking fearfull.

" Very well then " said Hermione. " I arranged to meet him this evening at six. He's a very interesting fellow really. He likes books and he seemed impressed with my SPEW efforts. Also he too disagreed with the Goblin Rebellion in 1678 in Albania. He belived they were provoked by Wizards."

" What the hell are you talking about Hermione?" asked Ron.

" History of Magic Volume seven " said Hermione. " It's our history book for this year. Dont tell me you haven't read it. Im serious Ron. Dont tell me , I already know the answer."

Harry sighed and continued on walking.

" Harry I thought you may have started it. We have ourNEWTS this year boys. We have just under a year to study."

" School is for studying Hermione. Summer Holidays are meant for relaxation."

" Oh Ronald when will you ever learn."

Harry shrugged. " I agree with him Hermione. I just dont where you find all this time to study."

" I wasn't studying when I read that book Harry. Its very interesting. Honestly if you two ever opened the book maybe you would think so too."

Ron laughed and nudged Harry. " You must be kidding Hermione. Sorry but the rebellion or revealation of gnomes does not interest me."

" Its Goblins Ronald."

" Sure Hermione. Hey look there's Fred and George. Lets play a game of Quiddich. Hey Harry what ever happened between you and Krum."

" Nothing " said Harry. " I guess they just forgot."

" Well we better remind them then Harry. I want to see you play seeker against him."

" Well I dont " replied Hermione. " Harry could get hurt."

" What " exclaimed Harry. " No I wouldn't."

" Harry , Victor is an international seeker. He has played in all kinds of weather and against all types of players. He knows his limits Harry , but you dont. I fear that Victor may forget how inexperianced you are."

" HE'S NOT INEXPERIANCED " yelled Ron.

Hermione sighed and folded her arms just like Mrs Weasley. " Harry know's exactly what I mean."

Harry twidled with his fingers and looked at the ground. Hermione looked at him. " You do know what I mean right?"

" Oh dear " said Hermione. " What I mean is.Victor is tough Harry. This summer I was with him while he collected his brother from the train station and we went to some quiddich stadium to where England train. Victor introduced himself and as soon as they saw him. They wanted him to train with them for a few minutes. I saw him play Harry. He was dead fast and he left his marker for dead. The poor seeker nearly fell of his broom trying to keep up with him. When the seeker landed he fainted on the ground. Victor pushes people Harry. They try to match his strength and they end up tiring themselves out. Now I'm not going to stop you from playing in this game , but I am warning you. Please be careful and dont try to out fly him. Remember slow and steady wins the race."

" Yeah right " muttered Ron. " And maybe if Harry say's his please and thank you's Voldemort will agree not to kill him."

Harry tried to not to laugh as Hermione glared at Ron.

" Very well Harry. Do as you please."

Harry smiled at Hermione and they walked into the house for dinner.


	67. Chapter 67

" Here Ginny pass the Stew around the table " said Mrs Weasley.

" None for me Mum " said Ginny.

" Why not Ginny? It's your favourite dear."

" Oh no never. I dont eat meat Mum. Jon and I are vegetarians. We always have been. "

Jon smiled. " In my family we prefer only to eat fresh vegetables."

Mrs Weasley smiled bitterly. " Well Ginny has always eaten meat here."

" No Mum. I hate the taste of meat. It's awful. Please dont make me eat it."

Mr Weasley shrugged and continued on eating. She left the bowl down.

" Will you eat anything Ginny?"

She looked at Jon. He shook his head.

" No Mum. I'm fine thanks. I think I'll go for a walk now alone. It's a lovely day and it's far to nice to stay inside."

She got up from the table and left. Jon rose from his seat.

" You stay where you are " ordered Mrs Weasley. " You heard her. She wants to be alone."

----------------

Ginny walked outside and sat down on the bench. Her stomach rumbled with hunger. Why did she refuse her dinner. She loved that stew before. No she hates meat. She has never eaten meat before. She is a vegetarian. She dug her nails into her head to stop all the voices tormenting her mind. Her head was aching and her mind felt so confused almost like someone was reaching in and mixing everything up. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the little vial of juice that Jon had gave her. It was a special drink made in France. It would help her cope with leaving England , since she would have to get used to different weather and time Zones. He called it a remedy for relaxing in new surroundings and he told her the side effects were harmless. She did feel rather sleepy sometimes , but other than that she was fine. She sipped the contents and put away the vial. She loved Harry still...the potion seeped through her blood...no she hated Harry he dumped her...seeping through her blood it ran through her head and flooded her mind...Harry was bad. Harry ruined everything. Jon was right , Jon loves her. He would mind her and keep the nasty people like her family and Harry Potter away from her. She shook her head in confusion and lay down to go to sleep.

Jon saw her and walked over to her. Gently he shook her awake and smiled.

" Jon I'm sorry I fell asleep. I am so tired. Please forgive me...I didn't mean to fall asleep in your presence."

" Eeet is okay for now Ginny. But dont do it again."

" Of course I wont...I'm so sorry. I love you...please forgive me."

He smiled. She was getting weaker and weaker as the days went on.

Sorry guys for the really short chapter. I've been really busy this weekend. So I didn't have much time.


	68. Chapter 68

Virginia picked up her wand and got of the couch.

" Ouch my leg is still aching."

Draco looked at it. " You should go see a healer."

"Yeah right. Why dont I go present myself to the ministry of Magic while I'm at it too."

" It was just a sugestion " said Draco. " Those bruises look bad."

" I'm sorry for snapping " said Virginia. " Theres a risk of me going out there. If they saw me in public. People will want to know where my Mother is and I'll get surrounded by angry people demanding her arrest. I dont want to face that."

Draco nodded and sat down. " I know."

" Where will you go Draco?"

" I dont know. I've been hiding in our attic for a while now. But I have to keep moving. If he finds me..."

" But why dont you appeal to the ministry for help?"

" Virginia everyone knows I was the one who was supposed to kill Dumbledore. They know that I let the death eaters into the castle and that I fled with them. Plus my Father is in Askaban prision for christs sake. My family are no longer respected as we were."

" But you saved the Weasley girl. They should thank you for that."

" Yes and Chang died right under my nose Virginia. One life doesnt make a difference. As soon as they would have thanked me for saving Weasley , they would have incriminated me for killing Chang."

" And did you?"

" No. Aunt Bella did it."

Virginia sighed and turned away. " Dont worry I'm not shocked. Just disappointed thats all."

Draco muttered and kicked the couch. " I want to go back to school. What a fool I was. I cant sit my NEWTS now and thats importent."

Virginia nodded. " I'm going to Hogwarts."

" Yes I know."

" I dont want to go really. I'll end up in Slytherin and have to hang out with that lowly bunch."

" Hey they're my former friends."

" Former?" questioned Virginia.

Draco nodded and looked towards the wall. " I never told them about the plan last year. I only told Crabbe and Goyle about the cabinet. I couldn't trust them with a secret like that. I havent seen them all summer. I doubt I will."

" What about that Pansy Parkingson?"

" Her " said Draco. " Yeah I see her a lot. Her Mother is great friends with my Mother. She comes over once a week. I'm glad for the company, believe me."


	69. Chapter 69

Mrs Weasley sat with Hermione , Ron and Harry as they had their tea that evening.

" I dont know whats up with her at all " said Mrs Weasley to Arthur.

" I expect its Cho's death " said Hermione. " She was right there when it happened. She saw everything."

" Yes but that couldn't cause her to forget things. I'd swear I looked at her this morning and I saw anger in her eyes. Anger directed at me. I'm her Mother. I just dont understand."

" Shock causes some pretty odd things in people Molly " said Mr Weasley. " Give her a day or two and she'll be as right as rain in no time."

" She wont play Quiddich " said Fred. " She's says she has never played before and she said she had never been to Hogwarts."

" And what about Luna " said Ron. " Tell them Hermione. Tell them what you told Harry and me."

" Yes...well...I dont want to..."

" No go on Hermione " said Mr Weasley. " This may help us..."

" Well the last day Ginny and I went to meet Luna Lovegood in Diagon Alley. Luna is in Ginny's year. She helped us in our fifth year at the ministry. Well Ginny and Luna knew each other very well. The last day Ginny failed to recognise her and when I told her who it was. She said she had never met her at all. That was the day that she ran out onto the street and into London in front of the muggles."

Mr Weasley took of his glasses and rubbed the rim with his fingers. " Are you absolutly sure she did not know her?"

" Arthur if she say's she didn't , she didn't. Why would Hermione lie to us."

" Thats not what I meant Molly. Hermione I'm just making sure..."

" I understand Mr Weasley. Yes I am sure. She looked so confused and embarassed. I was frightened. I thought she was joking at first but..."

Ginny walked in. She looked around. " I know you are talking about me."

" Ginny dear."

" Dont touch me " screamed Ginny. " I dont care if you are talking about me. I dont need any of you."

She slammed the door and ran upstairs crying. Jon was waiting.

" Have they hurt you Ginny?"

She nodded and lay against his shoulder. " They were saying bad things about me. They were saying that I was losing my mind. That I have been forgetting things. I haven't Jon. Have I though. Jon am I forgetting things.? Am I mad. They are saying that I have become a different person. Have I jon. Have I gone mad."

" Of course not Ginny. They are just jealous of your happyness. They just dont want you to be happy."

She sighed and clung to him. " I dont understand Jon. I thought they loved me. Even that girl , the one with the bushy hair..."

" Hermione " said Jon.

" Is that her name? Yes thats who I mean. Even she mocks me and I dont know her."

" Dont worry Ginny. Everything will be okay. I will protect you."


	70. Chapter 70

Virginia went over to the drawer in the mansion hall and pulled out her purse.

" Do you need money Draco?"

" No I'm fine. Thanks Virginia."

" What are your plans now?"

" I dont know. I'm still not speaking to your Mother. She of course promised my Mother that she would not hand me over to the Dark Lord. But she is still angry with me."

" I dont blame her Draco. You foiled her plans. The Dark Lord does blame her for part of the failed plan."

" Trust you to take sides " muttered Draco.

" Oh no. I think it was brillant. Act like the loyal nephew and then save the captive in the end. Its just like a movie Draco. Only it didn't end as well as you had hoped."

" You are pure evil Virginia."

" Thank you dear cousin. I try my best."

" Do you have a death wish?"

" No Draco."

" Well you are asking for one."

" Why? Are you going to kill me?"

" No you fool. But the Dark Lord must really hate you."

" Maybe but he hates you more. I after all didn't destroy his dream of killing Harry Potter once and for all."

" Thats not why I saved Ginny " said Draco.

" Oh so this girl has a name."

" I hate Potter."

" Join the club " said Virginia. " I dont mind him. He seems pretty level headed."

" You've met him?"

" Briefly " replied Virginia. " We met at a wedding."

" Did he know who you were?"

" Yes."

" So did he try to kill you. You do know your Mother killed his God Father."

" Yes. And no he didn't try to harm me. We actually talked for a while. He was very interesting and very impressive."

" You wouldn't be the first to fall for Harry Potter " muttered Draco.

" I'm not falling for him " replied Virginia. " But yes I am intrigued by him , very much so. He is a facinating character."

Hey Guys. Thanks for the reviews. I promise that Ginny will get her revenge but things have to get worse before they get better otherwise I cant carry out the ending I have been planning since I started the Story. Thanks. Oh and if anyone who is reading this is Irish. Mayo(My county just won the All Ireland , so I just wanted to say well done to them. You go boys.


	71. Chapter 71

That evening Hermione , Ron and Harry went to The Leaky Cauldron to meet Shayne.

" Oh I cant wait " squeeled Hermione. " Finally I can talk with someone who is intelectually on my level." She looked at Harry and Ron and blushed. " Apart from you two of course " she added.

" It's okay Hermione " said Ron sounding slightly annoyed. " We know compared to you , we are dumb."

" No " cried Hermione. " I didn't mean that...I meant..."

Harry laughed and so did Ron. " It's alright " laughed Harry. " We understand. Its people who will get top marks in their NEWTS."

Hermione sighed. " Do I come across that way Harry?"

" Of course not " lied Harry and he walked into The Leaky Cauldron behind her.

" Shayne " cried Hermione and she sat down at the table. He stood up to greet her , wearing a set of deep green robes with silver lining.

" He looks like a slytherin " muttered Ron. Harry nodded and they both sat down.

" You know Harry and Ron of course " said Hermione.

Shayne pondered on the thought and shook his head.

" They were with me in the store that day."

" Ah no wonder " said Shayne. " How could I have noticted them , when I couldn't take my eyes of you."

Ron clenched his fists. " Thats so unfair " he hissed at Harry. " How can I come up with those lines. I havent finished school yet."

Hermione giggled. " You flatter me Shayne."

He smiled and took her hand. Ron's eyes twitched and his brow furrowed.

" Can I get you a drink Hermione?"

" Ah...yes please...a butter beer would be fine thanks."

" And you Gentlemen " said Shayne. Can I interest you in anything?"

Ron snorted with laughter. " Gentlemen. No thanks. We can sort ourselves out."

" Suit yourself " said Shayne. " I'll be right back Hermione."

Hermione smiled faintly and then turned to Ron her face lit with anger. " That was really rude Ron. You should have accepted it as a polite gesture. He was trying to be friendly."

" No " said Ron. " He was trying to win you over."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. " I'll get the drinks. Thirsty Ron."

" Yeah you bet. A fire whiskey for me Harry." He saw the glare from Hermione. " Oh alright then. A butter beer will be fine."

Harry nodded and walked up to the bar beside Shayne.

" So I pulled out my wand , casted a simple incantation and tada the guy was trapped. Two weeks later , I receive a medal for bravery from Scrigemour himself."

Tom the Barman laughed. " Vey good Shayne my lad. Your Father would have been very proud."

Shayne turned pale and smiled faintly. " Yeah " he said. " Right."

" They didn't find the body did they my lad?"

" No Tom they didn't " replied Shayne. " My Uncle..."

" Yes I heard you were working part time in the book store with him. Still working hard I see."

Shayne laughed and picked up the two glasses. " I like to keep busy."

Harry walked over and ordered two glasses of butter beer.

" Ah Potter " said Tom. " Long time no see. Last time I saw you was with Hagrid. Now that I mention that , I havent seen him here at all this summer. Bit odd for a man who likes his drink."

Harry shook his head. " I havent seen him either Sir." He pulled three sickles from his pocket.

" I'll get that Harry " said Shayne.

" No it's fine " said Harry. " Here Tom. I have it exactly."

" No please let me " asked Shayne. " Its the least I can do."

" What do you mean? " asked Harry. " We havent done anything for you."

" Well " said Shayne. " It cant be easy on your friend to let me see Hermione like this. I get the feeling he's a bit jealous."

Harry didn't know what to say. " Yeah well ...she is his girlfriend...you can expect..."

Shayne smiled. " She's an amazing girl this Hermione is. Your friend is very lucky Harry. Very lucky indeed."

Harry nodded and noticed Shaynes eyes gazing at Hermione. He hated to admitt it , but Shayne really respected Hermione in every way a man should. Ron would have to grow up a little bit , or else Hermione would be driven away very soon.

Hey Guys. Im planning to continue the story after the Ginny/Jon part so thanks a million for the reviews and hopefully, I will get more ideas.


	72. Chapter 72

Hermione gave Shayne a hug and a small kiss as she got ready to leave. Harry shook his hand and smiled. He was actually a very nice guy. He knew a lot about Quiddich and had some very interesting stories from within the Auror department of the ministry. Ron sulked in a corner and refused to meet Shayne's eyes when he shook his hand at the end.

" So Harry. If you do concider a career as an Auror. Id be happy to set up a meeting for you. I could put in a good word for you if you like and you too Missy " he added to Hermione with a wink in his eye.

" Yeah thanks " replied Harry. " It would be great. Only I'd have to get a good few NEWTS."

Shayne bent down to Harry and looked behind him . " Listen Harry. The ministry is in turmoil at the moment. People are being murdered left , right and centre. I've heard them at the ministry Harry. They want you on their team as soon as possible. You could fail everything and I assure you they would still let you in."

Harry smiled and said thanks again.

" I didn't make much of an impression on your friend Hermione. I'm sorry."

" Oh never mind Ron " said Hermione in a hard tone. " He just being rude and he knows it. I'm really glad we came Shayne."

" So am I " he replied. He picked up his wand , took Hermione's hand and kissed it. " Till we meet again fair lady."

She smiled and nodded. " I'd really like that. Maybe for coffee during the weekends in Hogmeade. I have to go back to school next week."

" I make deliverys to Hogwarts " said Shayne. " I'm sure you could meet me at the gate sometimes. I love Hogmeade. You can bet I will be there."

She nodded and smiled at Harry. " Goodbye Shayne."

He smiled and walked out the door and Disapparated before their eyes.

Hermione turned to Harry her eyes full of anger. " He did this on purpose Harry. He embarassed me today."

" Shayne?"

" No Ron. He was so rude and Shayne was so polite to him. It was humiliating."

" Hermione Ron's just not himself today."

" You're Wrong Harry. The problem is he is himself and thats something I am finding hard to deal with."

Harry sighed.

" Shayne told me today that I could do better " said Hermione. " And do you know what Harry. I think he's right."


	73. Chapter 73

Ron caught up to Harry as Hermione rushed off into a shop as he came closer.

" Whats up with her?"

Harry gritted his teeth and pinned Ron to the wall. " I think the question is , Whats up with you Mate?"

Ron laughed at first and brushed Harry's hands of his shoulders. " Harry have you gone mad?"

" You're pathetic."

" What?"

" You heard me Ron."

" I cant believe this Harry. I did everything Hermione told me too. I didn't object to him kissing her hand. I didn't speak rudely or refuse to be mannerly and I didn't cause a fuss when he flirted with her. The only crime I comitted was letting her flirt back."

Hermione ran over and shoved a few bags into Harry's hands. Ron blushed and turned towards her.

" Hermione I'm sorry."

She looked at him startled. " Are you talking to me Ron?"

He nodded and looked at the ground. Hermione smiled. " Did you just appologise to me?" Again he nodded.

" Well appology accepted " beamed Hermione and she hugged him. " Now then we better go back."

" Whats in the bag Hermione?"

Hermione smiled. " I bought Ginny a little present. I was hoping to cheer her up."

" What is it? " asked Ron.

" A little house for her Pigmy Puff Arnold. All you do is open the magic seal on the bag and you can create a little home for your pet. All you need is an imagination , the spell will do the rest. I have one for Crookshanks. He loves it."

" Ginny will love that " said Ron. Harry wasn't sure if Ron was telling the truth but from the happy look on Hermione's face. It was worth it.

" Jon has postponed leaving on Thursday. They are leaving next week instead."

" Good " said Ron. " The more time we have with Ginny the better."

Hermione stiffled a smile. " You really care about her dont you Ron. Even though you fight a lot. I can see the bond between you both.

Ron sighed and kicked at the stones on the ground. " It's not just that Hermione. Mum is really worried at the moment. She hasn't been right since that Jon came and I'm afraid something could happen to her. People have gotten ill from stress you know?" Ron looked over at Harry daring him to laugh. Harry didn't. Ron nodded appreciativly.


	74. Chapter 74

Virginia looked toward the door as her Mother came in.

" Still here are you? laughed Belletrix. " I assumed you would have fled."

" I'm no coward Mother. " Besides I could barely breathe never mind run for it."

" Yes the Dark Lord was very angry with you the last night. Still you are lucky he spared you. If I were him..."

" Save the Crap for someone who cares Mother. This house is already filled with rubbish , you're only adding to it."

" Slytherin will be cursing the day they let in my daughter."

" Who said I would be in Slytherin."

" Your Blood did Virginia."

" Hah thats a laugh. What about your dear Cousin. He was put in Gryfindor."

" Blood isn't always pure in some bodies Virginia."

" Nor is it always thicker than water Mother. Murdering your family isn't very nice."

" He betrayed us. He joined the mudbloods and their followers. He was against the Dark Lord."

" I heard you struck the final blow. Killing your own cousin. How low can you sink?"

" I will do everything to protect this family's name."

" Who's left Mother. There are no Le Stranges's left. I have no brother to carry the name on to the next generation."

Belletrix's grin faded. " I am still young. Time has not run out."

Virginia laughed. " Mother chances are you will be spending more time in Azkaban soon and guess what they dont do facials or nail painting there."

Narissa walked in the door and smiled at her sister. " You are home dear sister."

" Yes " replied Belletrix. " But I am on the move Cissy. They are looking for me again."

" Who? The Aurors?"

" Of course. Who do you think. That Shayne boy the one who works in the book store. He has been on my case for weeks. Its time I payed a visit."

" Discraceful " said Narissia. " Does he not remember his roots?"

Belletrix smirked. " Thats exactly my point Cissy dear. I will remind him of where he exactly stands in this world."


	75. Chapter 75

Harry muttered to himself as he watched Jon with Ginny. Ginny was acting awful strange since they had got together. He believed something had to wrong with her. But the question was what?

" Good evening Mr Potter " said Ginny as she walked by with Jon.

Harry bolted upwards. " What did you say?"

" I believe the correct way to say it is, Excuse me but what did you say. It's far more polite " said Ginny.

Harry rubbed his eyes in disbelief. " Why did you call me Mr Potter? Ginny I'm Harry to you."

" Ginny laughed politly and turned to Jon. " Strange little boy isn't he. Mr Potter I am merely adressing you the way I should."

" Ginny we have to go ..."

" No , No. You must call me Miss De Lecour."

" What? But you're not even married..."

" But I soon will be and commoners can not call me by my first name."

She smiled again and faced Jon. " I'm tired Jon. I think I need to lie down. Harry when did you get here?"

Jon expression froze and he took Ginny's hand. " I think you need a drink Ginny. You are looking a bit flushed. Some of the special drink I believe will help."

Harry sighed and called after Ginny. " Ginny please..."

She turned away and without repsonding walked away with Jon.

----------------

" Here we are " said Jon. " A nice drink full of goodness." He handed a small glass.

" Jon I dont really like this stuff anymore. It makes me so sleepy and sometimes I get so confused that I cant remember what I was doing. It frightens me."

" Dont be silly darling " said Jon. " You can remember what you are doing. Its just that you are tense and excited by the prospect of a new life."

Ginny smiled. " Yes." She drained the glass and smiled again. " All gone." Again she felt the juices rushing down her throat and through her system. A burst of cold flooded her body and she shivered. Jon smiled at her. He checked to see of the potion had worked.

" Ginny what have you done to your hair. It's red and long. This isn't what a French wife of mine should look like. Why did you go behind by back and change your appearence?"

Ginny jumped up startled. She cried loudly. " I'm sorry Jon. I'm sorry. I forgot. I dont know...Oh Im so confused. I cant remember doing this...I'm sorry."

" You should be " he sneered. " Eeet must have been your family who tricked us. They must have forced you to do this when you ver vunerable."

Ginny nodded. " Yes...yes you are right Jon. They must have ...I know I should not trust them Jon. But they are my family...I should have listened to you Jon...and not to my...brother..."

" Ron " said Jon.

" Yes thats it " cried Ginny. " Ron , yes thats who I mean or is it...why cant I think of their names?"

" I am sorry Jon. I am such a bad girlfriend...please forgive me..."

" I'll vill try Ginny. But it will be hard. You vill ave to try and make up for zis betrayal."

" Oh I will Jon. I will do everything you tell me I promise you."

" Good , I heard your Mother saying zat a woman named Tonks and a man named Lupin is coming over later. Do you know zees people?"

Ginny looked puzzled. " No I dont think so. I think my brother may have mentioned it once. But I never went to the same school as him. I've lived in France all my life. I dont know much about Britain. My family sent me away remember?"

Jon nodded and laughed. " The potion was remarkable and poor Ginny was fading away by the second.

" Yes I think Ron once menioned them."

Jon smiled. " You told me all about Tonks and Lupin the day I met you Ginny " he muttered to himself as he laughed. " Are you sure you dont know them?" He grinned and sat down by the window.

" Red hair " cried Ginny. " I dont know how this happned." I must change it soon. I cant believe I did this without realising it."


	76. Chapter 76

" Potter we must finish zis now."

Harry looked behind him and saw Victor standing there.

" Finish what?" asked Harry.

" The Quiddich game Potter. Or have you forgotten?"

" Victor will leave you for dead Harry."

" Potter we must have this game."

" Victor is strong Harry."

" Potter I dont have much time."

" Victor is a professional Harry."

" Potter are you listening to me?"

" What? Yeah whatever." Hermione's voice trailed away in his mind.

" Then you vill play against me."

Harry sighed and nodded. " Alright then."

Krum smiled and shook his hand. " It should be good. I ave waited a long time to play against you. People have told me of our skills as a seeker. Now I am here to find out the truth for myself."

" Well I hope I wont disappoint you " muttered Harry.

" Krum laughed and faced Harry. " The key to Quiddich Potter is not to think about disappointing others , but to not to disappoint youself. At zee the end of the day , you will be your own worst critic."

Harry didn't know what to say , so he nodded.

" Good " said Krum. " So we will play here at one o clock tomorrow afternoon. Vee vill set teams up tonight. Agreed?"

" Agreed " replied Harry. Flashes of Hermione's dissaproving face appeared before him and disappered in an istant. Now it was replaced with an idea. The idea concerning Ginny. Could Harry persuade her to play again and perhaps bring back a bit of her spirit.

Krum picked up a rock and played with it. " Fred and George are calling some friends over , most of your previous school team should be here. The team I remembered when I vas at Hogwarts for the Tri Wizard Cup."

Harry's stomach gave a leap of joy. This meant Angelina , Katie and Alicia would be back as well as Fred and George.

" Fred has told me his old Captain is coming back. Zis Oliver Wood."

Harry beamed. " The whole team reunited. He remembered those days. Oliver was a bossy , over enthusastic captain , but he had the heart and the spirit and they were a damn good team. He appreciated his fellow team mates but he missed the times he had had with is old ones. Now Katie would be gone after this year and he would be left to carry on and lead the new members.

" Fred told me he vants zee old Gryfindor team to play against a team of my choice. I vill bring a few friends and I vill choose some players from here as vell."

Harry nodded. The idea of a game seemed great now. It felt like the days when he was twelve and thirteen , waiting for Wood to come in , give the pep talk and get out there and win the match. He smiled. It sure had been a long time since he had felt like this.


	77. Chapter 77

Harry looked at Hermione as he walked into the kitchen and sat down.

" What's wrong Harry?"

" Ginny has changed Hermione. Either she really hates me or else she has been tampered with."

Hermione nodded. " I cant say I havent noticed anything. In fact Id have to be really stupid not to."

" We must do something."

" Like what? " replied Hermione.

Harry lay back defeated in the chair. " I have no idea Hermione. I suppose someone could talk with her and find out what is wrong with her."

Hermione stiffled at laugh. " If you mean me I dont think so. Last time I tried to have a friendly chat with Ginny. I was branded a liar and ... well she felt I was a little too friendly with the opposite sex."

Harry nodded. " I know. I'm sorry she put you through that. It was my fault that happened. In fact it's my fault everything happened. Imagine in my act of protecting her. I have done more harm to her , by saving her."

Hermione nodded. " I cant disagree there Harry. It's just plain fact."

Mrs Weasley hurried in and told Harry and Hermione to come into the kitchen.

" I need everyone inside straight away. Tonks and Lupin are coming over this evening and I want everyone to be here. Hermione go fetch the boys and Harry go get Arthur. I need to get a start on dinner."

Harry and Hermione found everyone and told them what to do. Soon everyone was peeling potatoes , washing floors and cleaning the house. By the end of the hour everyone was tired and starving.

" Give me those cakes back " shrieked Mrs Weasley at George who was hiding something under his jumper. When he turned around he had his hands outstretched but they were empty. He smiled innocently at Mrs Weasley. But she wasn't convinced. She waved her wand in the air , muttered a spell and three cakes appeared in George's hands.

" Do you honestly believe I dont know a vanishing spell? " she shot at him. " George you really do underestimate me."

George nodded sadly and turned around grinning. Quickly he pulled a small bun out from his sleeve and ran off into the living room. Mrs Weasley sighed to Arthur. " I let him keep that one " she added.

Soon the table was set beautifully and there was a knock on the door. Lupin arrived in with Tonks linking arms. She looked much better than when Harry had seen her last. Her hair was her normal bubble gum pink and she wore silver hoops in her ears. Her face looked young and happy again as Lupin smiled down at her.

Harry walked over and shook hands with Lupin. He smiled and winked at Harry.

" Wotcha Harry " said Tonks and she planted a kiss on his cheek. She walked over to Hermione who gave her a big hug.

" You are looking well Harry " said Lupin. " Can I sucessfully say things are better now?"

Harry shook his head. " Things are possibly worse Professor. But yes I am feeling far better than how I felt a while back. I lost control of myself a few weeks ago. I couldn't look at anyone without breaking down. It wasn't the way a teenager should act."

Lupin shook his head. " I disagree. But enough of that. Come on lets go inside and enjoy the feast Molly has prepared. I'm starving."


	78. Chapter 78

Jon came downstairs and sat down at the table.

" Where's Ginny?" asked Mrs Weasley.

" Getting ready " he replied shortly.

" I'm looking forward to see Ginny " said Lupin. " Old Slughorn was telling me about these Hexes that she is so good at. I happened to show her one when I was at Hogwarts and I want to see just how much progress she had made."

Everyone at the table stiffened and avoided eye contact. A brief cough from Mr Weasley interupted the silence.

" Ginny isn't well Remus " said Mrs Weasley. " We think the shock of Voldemort may have affected her."

There was creaking on the stairs and Ginny came down. Mrs Weasley cried in shock as she saw her daugher. Ginny's beautiful red hair was now silvery blonde and cut just below her ears in a french maiden style. Her normal clothes were gone and replaced with a long violet dress with a white ribbon across her waist.

" Sweet Jesus " shrieked Mrs Weasley. " What have you done to yourself Child?"

Ginny scowled at her Mother. " It's you who destroyed me , changing my looks. Dragging me here to England away from my home in France."

Jon chuckled to himself.

" Who are these strangers? " she indicated to Lupin and Tonks.

Lupin stood up. " Ginny it's me. Professor Lupin. I was your teacher at Hogwarts."

" There you go again with this Hogwarts. I have never been there."

Lupin looked at Mrs Weasley who looked ready to cry as Arthur held her in his arms.

" Jon and I are leaving this thursday Mother."

" Mother. Just call me Mum " cried Mrs Weasley.

Jon smiled and shook Lupin's hand. " I am Fleur's brother " announced.

" Oh " said Lupin still concerned with Ginny. " Thats nice."

Tonks shook her head in disbelief. She looked at Harry who returned the gaze sadly.

" I think " said Lupin. " It would wise if you had a posion test Ginny."

She laughed. " A poison test. Why? Theres nothing wrong with me."

Lupin nodded. " It's just procedure " he added. " Thats all. To make sure everything is okay in your system."

" I refuse " cried Ginny. " I refuse to be treated like a child by a perfect stranger and his girlfriend or wife. You cant just come into this house and boss me around."

Lupin looked hurt by the comment and sat down. Jon stood up and took Ginny outside for a walk.

" There's something weird about that boy " said Lupin.


	79. Chapter 79

Ginny stormed outside and slammed her hand off the side of the bench. Jon came over and took her hand in his.

" Vhat can be so wrong? " he asked.

" I cant believe that man said that " cried Ginny. " As if I would purposely take poison."

Jon laughed and sat down. " Isn't obvious Ginny. Your family hired him to frighten you into staying. I thought this vud happen. They are realising zat when you go , they vill ave no vone else to bully."

Ginny nodded. " I know. How can I be so stupid?"

-----------

" Did you see her?" cried Mrs Weasley. " It was horrid. It was like seeing a minature version of Fleur."

For the first time ever Harry felt speechless. He had been so shocked that his breath had remained shallow and husky.

" Her beautiful hair and those clothes are not for a sixteen year old girl. She is not a woman yet. Why cant she be a teenager for the last two years? Why is she leaving us?"

Lupin shook his head. " She looks terrified Molly. She was frightened of me. I could feel it. I dont understand. Less than a few months ago. We were sitting at the same table mourning after Dumbledores death."

Mrs Weasley let the tears roll down her face. " She's my only daughter. I cant bear to lose her."

Jon walked in with Ginny. Her face was tear streaked. It was obvious she had been crying. Mr Weasley got up to comfort her. But Jon raised his right hand to stop him.

" No need Mr Weasley. I vill take care of her." Arthur sat down , his face heavy with anger. He knew he could not cause a fuss or Ginny and his wife would be the ones to suffer. But what pleasure he would get of snapping the greasy haired git's little neck. He smiled to himself. He could wait.

" Ginny " sobbed Mrs Weasley. " I'm sorry for hurting you...I dont mind how you look as long as you are happy."

Ginny looked puzled at her Mother as if she did not recognise her , but quickly her expression changed. She nodded. " I forgive you Mother." She walked slowly upstairs to her room.

Mrs Weasley looked at Lupin. " What am I to do Remus?"


	80. Chapter 80

Mrs Weasley smiled at Harry as he walked down towards her

" Big Day Harry."

Harry nodded and his throat felt dry. " Does everyone know about this?"

" Not really dear. Well we all know and your team knows and their families know and your school friends know. But as I said , not really dear."

Harry tried to smile. He sat down and ate the breakfast placed before him. Ron sat down beside him. Victor has gone up to ask Ginny to play. I wished him luck. I doubt he will get very far."

Victor walked upstairs and knocked on the door. A timid voice told him to come in.

" Ah Mizz Ginny can I speak to you for a moment pleez?"

She nodded. " Jon isn't here today ...ah...Victor...he has gone into London to meet his parents. He isn't due back till the evening."

" It is you I wish to speak to Mizz Ginny. I dont know this Jon as well as I know you."

She nodded and told him to sit down. " Go on then."

" I want you to play in this quiddich match today."

She laughed. " I already told you I cant play quiddich."

He sighed. Hermione has told him exactly how confused Ginny had become. "Vell then is a good reason why you should play today. You may discover a talent for zis game."

She pondered on the thought. " I dont know Victor. Jon doesn't like me to get involved in activities without consulting him first."

Victor laughed. " It's only a game of Quiddich Ginny. Pleeez it vud be my honour to ave you playing vith me."

" Well " she smiled for the first time in ages. " Perhaps a break would be good. I havent felt so tired in all my life as I have this week."

Victor nodded. " Good Ginny. It is very good indeed."

Victor escorted Ginny downstairs and she went outside alone. He smiled at Ron and Harry. " Piece of cake Boys " and he walked outside with a drink.

Ron smiled at Victor and then scowled at Harry once he was gone. " How did he do that. I have got to learn this guy's tricks. They are bloody marvelous."

Harry nodded. " So Ginny's playing. I suppose thats good in a way."

Ron agreed. " Sure its and as long as Jon isn't around she can be herself. I cant believe I am saying this , but I am starting to miss the old Ginny."

" Where is Jon?"

" In London " replied Harry. " He's meeting his parents for the day."

" Good riddence " said Ron. " Curse the day they ever came into our lives."


	81. Chapter 81

" Potter it is time."

Victor stepped out from the bathroom dressed in his Quiddich robes which were an imaculate jet black wtih streaks of yellow.

" I ave given my team the same robes. Zis is a real game Potter. No exceptions. I have also organised for a referee to attend the match."

" Who?" asked Harry.

" Me Potter."

Madame Hooch stepped out. " When I heard that Victor here was challenging the old Gryfindor team to a match. I could not refuse. Those were the days of good Quiddich."

Harry smiled as Fred ran in. " Upstairs Harry. Come on quickly. We have to get ready."

Harry raced upstairs and into Fred and George's room. George was waving his wand in the air and the messy room was changing into a very tidy and persise bedroom.

" Ah good , you're here Harry."

There was a knock on the door. " Come in " yelled Fred.

The door opened and Oliver Wood walked in. He hadn't changed a bit , still tall , still thin and dertimined looking. Harry's heart fluttered widly. He felt once again like he was looking upon his captain and waiting for orders.

Wood smiled and hugged Harry , or as boys do it. He brushed against him and gave him a heartly clap on the shoulder.

" You've changed Potter. You're not so weedy and small anymore."

Harry laughed. " Ah...thanks Oliver."

" I've heard you're Captain of Gryfindor now. I'm pleased. I always believed you would do a good job."

Harry blushed. " Well I do try."

" Well trying is not good enough Harry. As you will remember from my days there."

George grinned at Harry. Wood was still the same as before indeed. " Did you tell Harry the news Wood? " asked George.

" No " he replied.

George smiled. " Oliver got picked to try out for the England Squad. If he makes the team , he could be in the next World Cup."

" Thats great " said Harry. " When are the trials?"

" Next week " said Wood. " I have news for you too Harry. They are talking about you there. Seems to be , that they have heard of your seeker skills and your Father. I also mentioned the games you had played when I was there. They were very impressed with it. Also they were talking about your great escape from the dragon using your broom. Looks like a dead cert for you too Harry. I'd be dead chuffed if you were on the squad. Imagine two old team mates playing together again. Angelina is also in on talks. I am so pleased. It would be great and if these two would just apply " Wood pointed to Fred and George.

" Please Oliver " sighed Fred. " It's not like our lives are going to be changed if we dont do it tomorrow. We will eventually."

" Yes " muttered Wood. " As if I haven't heard that one before. Oliver we will get up at six for training eventually."

Harry shivered as he remembered the icy morning winds that penetrated his skin at Woods famous 6.00am trainings."


	82. Chapter 82

Angelina , Alica and Katie arrived. Everyone talked and got aqainted and then Wood intervened.

Wood passed out out the Gryfindor Quiddich robes.

" Ah...it's been a long time " he said as he rubbed his finger down the hem of the robe.

Harry nodded. " I've dreamt of this moment " he said. " Playing Quiddich again and enjoying it."

Fred and George laughed. " Last time we played. We got banned for life for decking Malfoy."

Fred scowled. " We may have got banned. But I swear hitting Malfoy was the high light of my life that day."

" Little git " muttered Angelina. " Do you remember all those chants they used to shout at us while when I was Captain. It was awful."

George nodded. " Especially for Ron. Yeah we tease him , but he's our brother , but Malfoy thats going way to far."

" Harry you're awfully quiet " said Alicia.

" Yeah Harry " said Fred. " If anyone should be mad , it's you. Malfoy has caused you more grief than all of us put together."

Harry sighed and left down his broom. " Malfoy saved Ginny from Belletrix Lestrange."

" What? " cried Fred and George.

" Yeah "said Harry. " She was about to kill Ginny and Malfoy pushed her out of the way. He told her what to do."

" Why didn't she tell us?"

" I dont know " siad Harry. " Point is , I think there is a lot Ginny is not telling us."

Wood cut in. " I still hate that Malfoy. I can still see him back a few years arriving durring our practice flaunting his fancy new brooms. As if that would help him. We still won if I am to be correct."

" That doesn't help Oliver " said Fred. " The point is Ginny is in debt to Malfoy."

" No " said Angelina. " Not really. I mean Ginny didn't ask him for help and he is a wanted crinimal. He wont show his face."

" Yeah " agreed Harry. " But we have to be fair Angelina. He saved her. I just dont understand why.

" Maybe he felt guilty about getting involved with "you know who " said Katie.

" As if " laughed Alicia. " He was a complete jerk that Malfoy. " Katie it was him who arranged to have you cursed remember and he didn't care who he hurt."

Harry nodded. " Thats true. But I'm not sure."

Wood clapped his hands. " Ah...sorry to break up the mystery club guys. But we have a quiddich match to play."

Fred sighed and clapped Wood on the back. " Sure thing boss. Come on lads , lets get out there and give them a taste of Gryfindor at it's best."


	83. Chapter 83

Harry walked out the back and stepped back in shock. The Weasley's garden had been transformed into a Quiddich pitch , it had been enlarged and looked very similar to the one at school. Albus Dumbledore stepped forward towards Harry.

" I had to come when I heard about this match "

" Professor the Quidditch pitch is amazing. I never knew Mr and Mrs Weasley..."

" Harry " Dumbledore bent down and whispered in his ear. " I was the one who performed this magic to arrange a pitch."

" Yeah it's fantastic , very like the school..."

" Am...yes about that...Harry you cant tell anyone about this...but it is the school pitch. I performed a simple vanishing spell and then I simply borrowed it..."

" But Sir. What is someone notices the pitch is missing " asked Harry baffled.

" Well I did replace it with something. I created a hologram , so to someone it looks like the pitch is still there. The Problem is , if they attempt to fly into it , or happen to throw the quaffle through the hoops. They'll soon realise it's not real , when the quaffle soars through thin air , right through the hoop."

Harry didn't know whether to protest or laugh. Professor Dumbledore smiled. " Still " he said. " Lovely day for a match. I'm sure you'll do Gryfindor proud."

Harry smiled. " I'll try Sir."

Harry ran over to Wood , who was talking to the team.

" Oh good there you are Potter. Okay listen up everyone. This is the line out for Victors team

Chasers are Levski , Weasley , and Weasley. That must be Ginny and Charlie in there.

Beaters are Anton Krum and Volkov.

Keeper is Zograf.

Seeker is Victor Krum himself." Woods eyes suddnely bulged from their sockets.

" What is it? " cried Katie.

Wood pushed the sheet towards them. " He has three Bulgarians on the team " he cried.

" Whats wrong with that? said Alicia. " Maybe they're his friends."

Angelina grabbed the sheet from Wood. " I'll tell you whats wrong " she said. " And if I'm looking at this correctly. We are doomed."

George sighed and folded his arms. " Sorry to intervene guys. But we dont all have telepathic powers. We cant all read minds."

Harry looked up at Wood and sighed. " I dont believe this " he said suddenly.

" Believe what? " shrieked Fred.

" These three aren't just his friends " said Harry. " They are his team mates , from the Bulgarian international squad or as we know them Runners up in the Quidditch World Cup."


	84. Chapter 84

Wood marched over to Krum.

" Krum this is an outrage" he cried.

" Vat is vrong? " asked Krum eyeing Wood suspiciously.

" You have international players on the team. Thats not fair."

" Vell vee only ave three and I make four. Plus you ave Harry Potter and it vill be a challenge. Zee boys are only here for a veek and they vant to play . zo I give zem a chance."

" Are you trying to humiliate us? " muttered Wood.

" Are you that bad? asked Krum.

Wood cursed under his breath.

" Vee can forfeit the game if you like. If you are too scared , there is no need to play."

" No way " snarled Wood. " You'll get your game Krum. I'll promise you that."

Krum smiled. " I can zee vy Potter is so strict towards Quidditch. He had a very strict Captain."

" The term is dedicated Krum. Dedicated. No pain , no gain. Thats my motto."

" Ah I see and do you think you're motto will save you today."

Wood barred his teeth. " Just get on with it Krum and stop all this chit chat. I dont interact with the opposition."

" Yes Zograf our seeker vas teliing me you are trying for the English Squad. Vee could be enemies some day."

Wood smiled faintly. In his mind , he was the enemy and there was game to be play.

" Go get ready Krum. We dont have all day."

Madame Hooch arrived out and Ginny and Charlie followed.

" I dont know what to do Charlie. What if I screw it up? It would be humiliating in front of the Bulgarians."

" Dont talk rubbish Ginny. Whats wrong with you? The old you would have jumped at the oppertunity to play alongside them."

Ginny laughed. " I dont think so. I'm not a sporty girl. I like clothes and tea parties and having quiet talks by the lake. I've never been much of a tom boy."

Charlie checked her tempeture. " What about all those hexes you were telling me about last year. Lupin said you were a whizz at them."

" Hexes " cried Ginny. " Good heavens no. I'm not really good a magic. I can do simple spells like fixing my hair or tidy a room. But I'm not educated enough for those things."

Charlie gaped at her. " Who told you that?"

" Oh no one really. I mean Jon told me it wasn't my fault that I wasn't smart , that my parents never gave me the chance of an education. After all I cant remember ever going to school..."

Charlie stopped. " Who's Jon. Come on Ginny. You are going inside so Mum can have a look at you."

" No " cried Ginny. " I want to go to this. I'm sick of being inside locked up in my room all day. It's where I spend most of my time."

" Why Ginny? Who makes you?"

She shook her head sadly and then looked away. " I dont know " she replied. " I cant remember. Why cant I think of it."

" Bill thinks you may have gotten hit with a curse Ginny."

" Who?"

" Bill Ginny. Our brother."

" I'm sorry Charlie. I dont have a brother called Bill. Thats Fleur's husband you are thinking off."

" Yes Fleur " said Charlie. " Bill's wife , your brother."

" No " said Ginny. " I only have four brothers. You , Ron , Fred and George."

" What about Percy?"

" Percy. Charlie stop playing games with me. Now come on lets get to this match."


	85. Chapter 85

Lee Jordan appeared on top of Dumbledores borrowed stands. He smiled happily at Fred and George as he waved his microphone in the air.

" It's good to be back " he said as he sat down ready for the match.

Harry soared out onto the pitch on his broom alongside his team mates. He smiled as the familiar gust of air rushed through his hair and ruffled his quidditch robes. Krums team flew out just as Harry had taken his position. Krum hovered opposite him and nodded professionally at Harry just as Madame Hooch sauntered out onto the pitch. Wood flew downwards to meet Ginny who had taken over as Captain for the day.

Wood stood opposite her and shook her hand. " This is weird " he muttered. " I see you as part of Gryfindor not this team."

Ginny smiled. " It's only a game Oliver." He nodded. " Well then good luck." She patted him on the back and got onto her broom.

Madame Hooch threw the Quaffle and the game began.

" And they are off " yelled Lee. " Angelina Johnson has the Quaffle , she passes it to Alicia Spinnet , then to Katie Bell and back to Johnson. Can she make it? Will she score...and she...Ah no...the Opposing team takes the Quaffle from under her nose. Levski the International Chaser speeds off with the Quaffle , she avoids a bludger and skims through the Gryfindor defence. She shoots...annnnnnnnnnnnnnd she scores. Ten points to Team Victor. Zero to Gryfindor". Harry punched his fist as he watched Levski take a victory lap. He looked over at Krums smug face. Harry looked around for the snitch , but there was still no sign of it.

" Ginny Weasley takes the Quaffle and zooms mid centre receiving a pass from her fellow team mate Charlie Weasley. She throws the Quaffle to him , he shoots and scores."

Wood kicked his broom in fury. " Get moving " he shrieked to Katie , Angelina and Alicia. They nodded and grabbed the Quaffle. As Angelina soared towards the goalposts , clutching the Quaffle , the Keeper came towards her. Quick as lightning she fired the Quaffle into Katie's arms and Katie flung it through the middle hoop.

" And Gryfindor score " yelled Lee Jordan. " A lovely pass from Angelina Johnson and a marvelous shot from Katie Bell has secured ten points for the underdogs." Wood gritted his teeth. " When I get out of here."

" Hey Oliver " cried George. " Never mind him." George saw the bludger and made an attempt to swing it , but Fred pulled his hand back suddenly. " Dont" he cried.

" Why not?"

" You're aiming for Ginny."

George looked over and nodded. " Jesus " he muttered. " We're screwed."

" No " replied Fred. " There's still Levski and Charlie."

Levski took the Quaffle and passed it over to Ginny. She leant on her broom and headed straight for the Gryfindor goalposts. Wood came to meet her and he blocked her shot with ease. She grabbed the rebound and shot again this time scoring. Levski cheered and Ginny smiled.

Alicia gritted her teeth and took the quaffle. Harry watched gingerly from above. The Quaffle was changing hands at high speed.

" Spinnet , Johnson , Levski , Weasley , Bell , Johnson...Spinnet again...Bell ...and Johnson scores. " Thats 30:20 to Team Victor."

Angelina slapped hands with the other chasers. " Come on " she cried. " We're only ten points down."

Harry smiled. " Not to bad " he said. He looked suddenly to his right as he saw a shiny object fluttering above his left eye. It was the snitch. He moved closer to confirm it and when he was sure he took off at high speed.

" And Potter has seen the Snitch " yelled Lee Jordan. Harry felt a pang of anger well up in side of him. It would have been a bonus to have at least a minute before Krum figured it out. Krum immediatly looked around and saw Harry. He reversed his broom and came speeding through the air towards him.

Harry sucked in his breath and went into a dive. His heart was belting and felt as if it were going to burst from his body. Within seconds he would know the outcome of this game and he was going to make sure it suited him. He looked back. Krum was heading for him and was getting closer. If he could only do the Wronski Feint , it would have surely thrown him of track. But it was too late. He pressed harder on the broom. Krum was on his tail. Soon he and Krum were level and both were hurtling towards the ground.

" Potter and Krum are now engaging in a flight to Victory " yelled Lee. " Potter takes the lead ...his hand is out stretched , but Krum...manouveres to the right and all is level...this is going to be a close one."

" GIVE IT UP POTTER " cried Krum.

" NEVER " screamed Harry and he reached outwards. Krum snarled and elbowed Harry trying to knock him off. Harry elbowed back and pulled himself away from Krums reach. Krum stretched his hand outwards and Harry suddenly realised what was at stake. He edged closer to Krum and forced him into the side line. Krum snarled and tried to escape but as soon as he raised his broom higher. Harry sped past him , slid across on his broom and made a fast grasp for the Golden Snitch. He could feel the ball fighting against capture as he tightened his grip." Oh no you dont " cried Harry and he flung his hand into the air revealing the golden Snitch.

" Potter has caught the Golden Snitch. Gryfindor recieve 150 points. Gryfindor win."

Wood clappped loudly and whistled happily. " We beat them " he cried. " We actually beat them."

Fred and George grinned and beamed at Angelina , Alicia and Katie. Ginny sighed but smiled at Fred. " That was fun. It's hard to believe I've never played before."

Harry beamed up at Lupin who was clapping feverently down at him. Harry could have sworn he saw a tear trickle down his cheek. Harry could see Lupin speaking to him and he edged closer to lip read the words.

" James would have been so proud Harry " whispered Lupin. Harry smiled. " Thats all he had ever wanted to hear.


	86. Chapter 86

Harry jumped back as a group of reporters came bustling towards him.

" What on earth?..."

Ron smiled at him. " Mum may have told a few friends that you were playing some of the Bulgarian international squad. I guess a little more people turned up than expected eh..."

" You guess " cried Harry. " Stay here Ron. Dont leave here me with them." The reporters rushed over and surrounded Harry.

" Mr Potter ...Potter...Harry Potter a question if you please...answer mine Mr Potter. Hey shove off Missy I got him first."

" Please " cried Harry. " I'll try to answer all your Questions. But lets not have any fighting okay." Krum looked on from behing until a Reporter caught hold off him and pushed him against Harry.

" Mr Krum " said a female Reporter. " How do you feel being defeated by a minor Wizard never mind someone who has never played professional Qudditch before?"

Krum sighed. " I am very disappointed...but vinning is part of losing , vee must all lose once in order to understand vinning."

" What rubbish " muttered the Woman. " But Victor having lost to a minor team , does it not occur to you that maybe there is some improvements to made."

Krum nodded. " Losing is not supposed to be an enjoyable experiance Madame. Losing is supposed to hurt , its supposed to hurt so bad that the next time you go out there , you will not be prepared to lose because you have experianced that pain before and the humiliation. Losing is a lesson in its self Madame. It is a taste if failure and once you get the taste , you never forget it again for the rest of your life. Today I vill only take vone thing from this match and that is the taste I experianced today. You should not look down on me or any of my team mates today Madame , but instead look at the great prospect we have been granted."

" Oh yeah " said the Woman. " And what's that?"

Krum smiled and looked at Harry and Ginny. " The chance to have some really gud players for your country Madame. Vee are pleased to play against this team. In a vay vee ave learnt a great deal too."

" Very noble indeed " said the Woman. She turned her attention to Harry. " So Potter , another big headline for you...you must be pleased. Tell us , what was it like beating the crap...I mean...defeating young Mr Krum here?"

Harry nervously twidled with his thumb. Er...I..."

" Yes " said the Woman. Harry looked at Victor. He could see the disappointment in his eyes. Being defeated was bad enough , but to be riddiculed was a bit too far. He decided to play it simple.

" I was pleased we won " said Harry. " But I woudn't reguard it as a major win. Victor had only three of his players here. He hasn't been training for weeks due to his stay here and the pitch was scrawny compared to the facilities to which he used to back home. Yeah we are glad to win , but I'm sure with certain factors. We couldn't guarantee another one."

Krum looked at Harry and smiled. Harry nodded back.

" So what are you saying Potter?" barked the Woman.

" I dont know " replied Harry shortly. " Cant you just leave us in peace now."

The woman raised her eyebrows. " I happen to write for the Daily Prophet."

" Yeah and I dont care " said Harry. " Goodbye."

" That vas very good of you Harry " said Krum. " You were far too modest."

" As were you Victor. You were very close to beating me and your Chaser was outstanding. She was killing us."

Victor shook hands with Harry. " You really are a talented Seeker Potter. I hope to meet you someday in a Word Cup Final."

Harry laughed. " I seriously doubt it."

Victor turned to him. " I meant what I said Harry. Losing is painfull , but you rise above that pain and then you move in for the kill. Its all logic."

Harry nodded and they walked towards the Weasley's house. Harry looked back at Dumbledore who was performing a spell. The Pitch vanished. Harry smiled. Dumbledore turned around and tilted his glasses on his nose. He laughed at Krums reaction when the pitch disappeared. Harry looked at Victor." Its a long story."

Dumbledore grinned and winked at Harry.


	87. Chapter 87

Virginia waved her wand and the house elf appeared. It bowed and waited patiently for it's orders.

" Solvern bring me my uniform."

The Elf bowed. " As you wish my Lady."

Virginia waited by her window until Solvern returned.

" You're school robes " said the Elf.

" Thank you Solvern."

The elf straightened his posture , his eyes brimmed with fear. " Forgive me my Lady. But if Lady Belletrix heard you complimenting me , the penalty..."

" You obeyed my order and I thanked you " said Virginia. " If my Mother is lacking in such manners so be it. I do not condone rudeness when it is not derserved. That is all Solvern. You may dismiss yourself from todays duties."

" Thank you My Lady. You are most kind indeed."

Virginia closed the door and sat down on the bed. She looked at the Hogwarts uniform. Her dad had once wore a Hogwarts uniform. But not the Slytherin colours , no he had been a Gryfindor. She smiled. He grew up as a brave man and he died as a brave man. She could still smell the sweet peppermint from his breath and see the warm love and pride he held for her in his crystal blue eyes. She had only been seven when he died , ten years ago and yet it felt like yesterday. She lay down on the bed and drifted off to sleep. Her mind filled with Ghostly memories.

It was a cold night. The moon was shinning over the land , bathing it in a silver glow. The man rose from his chair as he saw figures marching across his lawn. Two main people led the group.

" I had to call you my Lord. It was going to far. I had to act."

" You were right to inform me " said Voldermort. " This man is a danger to us. He wants the mudbloods to live , to take our jobs and pollute this wizarding race. He must be stopped."

" He is a mudblood " cried the other person.

" An outrage " shrieked some Death Eaters from behind.

" There's more of them " cried Voldemort. " The Potters were part of a group fighting against me. This man is not alone."

" The man inside stood still as they closed in on him. His heart missed a beat as they hammered on the dor. He was thrown backwards as the door was blasted open and Voldemort and the Death Eaters walked in.

Hey Guys. Loads of people were confused with the last chapter , since Dumbledore was supposed to be dead. But if you go back to Chapter 25 , that should answer your question. Sorry if I didn't make it very clear.


	88. Chapter 88

" You have been expecting me " said Voldemort. " You are Mr Aaron Keller are you not?"

" I am " replied the man. " And I would like to see my betrayer. The one who revealed my hiding place."

" You do realise " laughed Voldemort. " That fighting against me is a hopeless cause. Who are you're leaders?"

Aaron spat. " I refuse to harm innocent people. Pure blood or Muggleborn."

Voldemort raised his wand. " I am going to make you an offer Keller. Help me kill Potter and I will spare your life and that of your daughters."

" You stay away from Virginia " cried Aaron. "She is only a little girl. I will not help you , that Potter boy is special. I believe he has the strength to save this wizarding world from you. You are a liar , the moment I help you , you will order your followers to kill me."

" You are right " sneered Voldemort. " But my offer could have prolonged your life for at least three weeks." Voldemort raised his wand. " Goodbye Mr Keller."

" Daddy ...Daddy what's wrong? A little girl raced down the stairs and placed her head on her Fathers knee." Why do you look so sad?" She looked over at Voldemort , her face showing no sign of fear.

Aaron took her little hand in his and squeezed it tight. He bent down and whispered softly.

" Virginia darling. You have to go back to bed. I want you to run upstairs and lock the door using that spell I taught you. Remember it , then send Petree your owl to Aunty Mylene. She'll come and get you then. Okay."

She looked up sweetly at him and sighed. " Cant you come upstairs and read to me?"

His heart felt as heavy as lead as he knew these were the last moments he would ever spend with his daughter. " You have to be a good girl and do as I say Virginia."

Voldemort gave a bitter laugh. " I dont have time for this."

Aaron wiped the tears from his daughters face. He kissed her goodnight and she walked back up the stairs , the sound of her weeping could be heard as she left. Aaron bit his lip as it faded away.

Voldemort stepped forward. " You show no signs of fear."

" Why should I?"

" Your betrayer as you call her...was very loyal to me."

" Her? questioned Aaron sounding worried.

" Yes " said Voldemort. " Come out Bella."

Belletrix pulled down her hood and walked forward.

Aaron gasped in horror. " You...my wife...you told me you had changed...our daughter."

" Get over it " cried Belletrix. " Any fool would know my devotion to the Dark Lord would never waver."

Aaron cried and began to breathe rapidly.

" AVADA KEDAVRA " yelled Voldemort.

" DADDDY " screamed Virginia as she clung to the rails of the stairs.

" Quickly " said one of the Death Eaters. " Someone cast the Dark Mark and lets get out of here , before the Aurors get wind of this."

Virginia held her breath , but she could not help the tears rolling down her cheeks. She quickly remembered her Fathers words and made an attempt to escape. Voldemort saw her waved the wand and she was flung in front of him.

" Kill her " he said placidly to Macnair. He raised his wand.

" NO " screamed Belletrix. " Thats my daughter. My Lord she has done no wrong. Please spare her. I promise I will raise her properly and then when the time comes , she will excell in the Dark Arts and follow the Dark Lord proudly. But please dont kill her."

Voldemort laughed cruelly. " You sacrifice your own husband but you spare your daughter. These human emotions I do not understand them. They only show weakness and failure." Virginia looked at her Mother. Her eyes narrowed. She had betrayed her Father.

" No , No my Lord. I am not weak. I am merely providing you with a faithfull servant for the future."

" Well then prove it " laughed Voldemort and he handed her a wand. " If human emotions do not come before your devotion to me , prove it. Torture your daughter Belle."

Belletrix looked at him with horror. " My Lord...I ...cant..."

" As I said Bella. Weak..."

She took the wand from his grasp and faced Virginia. " Stand up " she ordered. Virginia stood up , her little face confused and wary. Her light blue dress tipped the edge of the floor.

" CRUCIO " cried Belletrix. Virginia slumped to the floor , screaming and begging her to stop.

" Stop Mummy. Please stop..."

Belletrix shook as she held her wand firm. A picture of Horror was plastered on the other Death Eaters Faces , but Voldemort had a happy grin seeping on his pale face. He laughed as he watched her squirm and cry for mercy.

Belletrix dropped the wand and Virginia remained still. " I'm too tired " she gasped. " I cant go any further " said Belletrix.

" Why is she so still? " asked a Death Eater. "Others usually talk or scream afterwards."

" This is the first child you have ever performed it on " said Voldemort. " The pain and the impact was bound to be have been horrific for the child. I expect she is unconcious."

Voldemort turned around and addressed the Death Eaters. " Bella here has proved her worth as my follower." Belletrix gave a faint smile but failed to take her eyes of Virginia. " All of you have to separate your emotions from power. You cannot expect to be strong if you let your feelings take over. You have to grow immune to sympathy , terror " he looked at Belletrix and Virginia. " And love. When you have done this , you will truly be a leader."


	89. Chapter 89

Virginia woke up screaming. She had dreamed that dream nearly every night since she was seven and still it scared her. She wished she had never wittnessed her Fathers death. She looked around and tried to erase the images from her mind. Beads of sweat prickled her forehead and her dark hair clung to her cheeks. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a picture of her Father. She smiled at those blue eyes and pressed the photo close to her heart.

" Virginia " he said as he bent down towards her. " I want you to promise me something."

" Anything Daddy " she smiled at him and sat on his knee.

" Promise me you will never get involved with bad magic. Not even if Mummy tell's you too."

" Daddy I'm only seven."

" Promise me."

" I do."

" Good girl. Now come on , go grab your coat and we'll go down to Mr Floreans Ice Cream Parlour. They have the best Ice Cream there. When I was a kid I used to go there every summer with my friends..."

The doorbell rang as Virginia raced up the stairs. Aaron opened the door and a young witch walked in. It was Mylene , Aarons Sister.

" Why haven't you left yet?" she asked sharply.

" I'm not leaving " said Aaron.

" So what then? cried Mylene. What are you going to do , wait here for Voldemort to kill you?"

" I'm safe here."

" Aaron that wife of yours..."

" Bella has changed Mylene. She has turned away from Voldemort."

" Dont count on it " snapped Mylene. " Two more of us were harmed last night Aaron."

" Who? " cried Aaron.

" The Longbottoms " sighed Mylene. " They were tortured with the Cruciatius curse."

Aaron clenched his fists. " How are they?£

Mylene cleared her throat. " Destroyed. The were tortured into insanity. They have a little boy who has moved in with his grandmother. They are confined to a ward in St Mungos Aaron. The healer told me , it's likely to remain their home for the rest of their lives."

Aaron rubbed his eyes in disbelief. " Frank and Alice. I just ...I cant believe this..."

" Well you better " snapped Mylene. " Thats four members of the Order gone. First the Potters and now the Longbottoms. It isn't safe anymore Aaron. We must hide. The Aurors say they have an idea of who tortured them."

" Dont say it Mylene."

" Where was she last night? asked Mylene.

Aaron sighed wearilly. " This isn't fair."

" You haven't answered my question. Where was she? Where was Belletrix?"

" I dont know " cried Aaron.

" They are after us " said Mylene. " They are hunting us down one by one."

" I am safe here with Virginia."

" Jesus Aaron. It's one thing to be sentenced to death. But to sign your own death warrent , well thats just pure stupidity."

" I am not afraid."

" Maybe not " cried Mylene. " But what about that poor child of yours. Do you want to sentence her to a life of misery too?"

" Virginia is safe and Bella is a good..."

" She is in no way a good Mother Aaron. She has polluted and warped your mind to the extent that you are actually defending her bad Mothering skills."

" Thats my wife you are insulting..."

" Wife " cried Mylene. What Wife. A wife stays at home to care for her baby and spends time with her husband. A wife comforts her husband and provides company at difficult times."

Aaron sighed and sat into a chair. " Please just leave me Mylene."

Mylene smiled as Virginia came downstairs and towards her. She picked her up in her arms and hugged her.

" Aaron promise me if anything ever happens or go's wrong. That you will contact me straight away. If anything ever happens to either of us. We need to ensure that this child id safe."

Aaron nodded. " I promise you."

" Good. She picked up her coat and opened the door. " I hope you know exactly what you are doing."


	90. Chapter 90

Harry was relieved when he reached the Burrow. Mrs Weasley guided them in and fawned over Wood.

" Oliver you have gotten so tall." George sniggered. Nearly everyone was taller than his Mother. Only as a parent she loved to idolise their friends and comment on how thin and tall they had gotten.

Wood smiled. " Tall , yes but how about strong and muscular , handsome , stunning."

" No just tall dear. Now then you must all be starving."

Harry nodded and sat down. Angelina leant over to Fred. " I haven't been here since we left school."

" It's been ages " agreed Fred.

" I heard you opened a joke shop."

" Yeah , Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

" Alicia said you have an employee called Felicity."

" Yeah we do. Nice girl ...very sweet...and energetic."

Angelina scowled.

" I'm kidding...but she is a nice girl."

" I'm sure she is..."

" She's engaged to a foreigner. I haven't met him. But he sounds nice from the way she describes him."

A smile crept across Angelina's face. " So she isn't single?"

" No " replied Fred. He grabbed her hand and led her outside. " But I am."

Angelina grinned as she winked at Katie and Alicia.

Fred smiled. " Come on I'll show you the shop."

-----------

Felicity turned suddenly as she heard the door open. She stepped back and missed the step and fell crashing to the ground.

" Whoops " said Fred suddenly and he waved his wand. Felicity landed gently on the ground completly unharmed.

" Sorry Mr Weasley. I lost my step."

" Thats fine Felicity. This is Angelina an old school friend of mine."

" And current girlfriend " said Angelina hotly.

" Oh yeah " said Fred. " That too. Anyway I'm giving her a tour of the shop."

Felicity smiled and shook Angelina's hand.

" How has business been today?"

" Very good Mr Weasley."

" The details if you please Felicity."

" Certainly Sir. We have run out of Pygmy Puffs the pink kind , the love potions have praticially walked off the shelves and the the ministry has ordered a batch of Anti Curse/Jinx shields. I had them delivered today."

" Excellent " beamed Fred. " Well thats all for today. You can leave early if you wish."

" No thanks. My Fiance is picking me up later. I cant wait behind and close up. Enjoy your day off Sir."

" Thank you " said Fred and he opened the door for Angelina. " See you tomorrow " he called.


	91. Chapter 91

Felicity locked up the till and checked to see if she had recorded all todays profits correctly. She smiled when she was sure they were right. She loved her job here. The pay was decent and the Twins were delightfull. She had to admitt she admired George. But she was engaged and she was bound to be faithfull even when other dishes on the menu looked tempting. She heard the door creak open and her boyfriend walked in. He walked over and kissed her gently.

" Are you ready yet?"

" Almost " she replied. " My God you foreigners are so impatient at times."

" How was work today?"

" Oh good. The same as usual. Listen can we go out tonight. I've just finished a week of long shifts. I could do with a break. I dont mean some wild disco or anything. I had a nice quiet restaraunt in mind."

" Sorry darling. I cant do that tonight. I have a meeting with a new investor tonight. Tomorrow night I promise."

" Oh alright. Hey why dont I come around to Gringots and I can wait for you. I've never been in to see you work there."

" No. I think so." He moped his brow. " Look darling. I wont disappoint you. Tomorrow night I'm all your's. Trust me."

" I do."

" Good."

" What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?"

" Working " replied her boyfriend. " I have to meet up with the foreign embasy on something to do with inflations in the sickles being earned by the British public."

" Sounds boring."

He laughed. " Work is work."

" Hey " cried Felicity. " You must know Bill Weasley."

" Who?"

" Bill Weasley. My Bosse's brother. He is a curse breaker for Gringotts."

" I'm afraid I dont recall..."

" He works out in Egypt."

He laughed. " Well that explains it. What would I be doing out in Egypt."

Felicity sighed. " I dont know. Well then I guess I will see you tomorrow."

He nodded. " I love you Felicity."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his blonde hair. " I love you too Jon."


	92. Chapter 92

Belletrix Lestrange set off into the night. She draped her cloak around her slender body and walked towards Flourish and Blotts. An elderly man opened the door and gasped as he saw Belletrixs dark eyes staring out at him from beneath the hood.

" You " he cried. " Please dont I..."

" Hush you old fool...I have no desire to speak with you. Where is your nephew?"

" Please leave Shayne alone. He's a good lad."

" Lose the guff old timer. I dont have the space nor the energy to listen to this crap all night. Now get me the boy or suffer the consequences."

" You cant threaten me."

Belletrix pushed her wand into the mans neck. " I think you'll find old man that I can and will."

The old man whimpered and made a gasping sound. " I will not hand over my nephew to you...or Vol..." he regained his breath. " Or Voldemort."

" Thats unfortunate " said Belletrix. " For you." She raised her wand. " Crucio." The man dropped to the ground screaming and crying loudly in pain. Belletrix smiled thinly. " I'm going to give you another chance. Bring me the boy."

The man looked up weakilly. " No."

" Well then I have no choice. Look upon death you pityfull fool."

" Uncle whats going on? " Shayne rushed over but stopped midway. " Uncle are you?..." He stared at Belletrix.

Shayne reached for his wand.

" Drop it " yelled Belletrix. " Or you'll be searching for your dear Uncles body parts as far as China."

Shayne dropped it. " What do you want Bella?"

The old man looked up in horror. " You know this woman?"

Shayne sighed and sat down on the chair. " Speak."

Belletrix grinned. " Well isn't this a pretty sight. The two of us together again. I was really beggining to miss you. Seeing your face again has reminded me of those fond memories."

The old man sighed and looked over. " Shayne whats she talking about?"

" Nothing Uncle. She is a liar."

" Thats not true Shayne dear. Come on you know tellings lies is not right."

" You tortured me you evil Cow , you and him."

" Who? " smiled Belletrix.

Shayne clenched his fists and his brow furrowed. " My Father. Uncle , Father was a Death Eater. He followed that maniac Voldemort. He made me...they made me come..."

The old man nodded. " I knew what he was Shayne. I have been protecting you all these years."


	93. Chapter 93

Shayne sat silently on the chair as his mind wandered back to when he was eleven.

He had raced into the Diagon Alley that day. As soon as he saw the shop , he ran upstairs and into the kitchen where his Mother was.

" Mum I got it. Mum I got the letter." He quickly threw it into her arms.

She opened it and read it with care.

Dear Mr Quinn.

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. She read the rest of the letter and beamed at her son.

" Oh Shayne I am very proud." She gave him a hug."

" Mum please I'm a wizard in training now."

" Oh yes of course. Sorry dear." She smiled to herself as he attempted to straighten his clothes and rubbed his face to remove any chocolate marks that may have been left.

" Dad should be very pleased Mum. I wonder will I be in Slytherin like him."

" I should hope not " snapped Mrs Quinn. " Your Father hated Slytherin and I never liked him when he was in it. It wasn't till he left the school that I discovered how good he could be. Now I was in Ravenclaw and hopefully you will be too. A smart boy like you deserves every chance he can get in life."

His Father walked in and smiled at his wife.

" Look Dad." He handed him the letter.

He smiled. " I hope you do well Son."

Mrs Quinn frowned. " We were discussing what house he may end up in Brian."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. " He has a fair chance of being in any of them."

" Nonsence " cried Mrs Quinn. " This child hasn't a mean bone in him. There's no way he could end up in Slytherin. I wont have it."

Brian nodded. " I had no choice Muriel. My Father was in Slytherin."

She smiled. " I know that , but I fear that your past could earn him a place in that death trap."

Brian sighed. " The sorting hat never lies. He will have to live with the choice it makes. Be it Slytherin or Ravenclaw."


	94. Chapter 94

Shayne smiled to himself. He had been sorted into Gryfindor , shocking both of his parents. But he was proud.

Now he was fifteen about to take his OWLS and he was coming home for the Christmas Holidays.

" Mum I'm home " he called.

She came towards him smiling. " Merry Christmas dear. Your Father is home early and up in his study. He's preparing a new article for the Daily Prophet."

Shayne nodded and walked upstairs. He had changed a lot in the last four years. He had grown taller , his voice had changed and most importently he had matured into a young man. He was looking forward to see his Father and discuss school with him. He entered the Study room.

" Dad?"

" Ah...come in Shayne."

He stood up and hugged his son. " You're looking smart. How has everything being going for you?"

" Good." Shayne smiled. " Is that a new article?"

" It sure is " he replied. " I'm doing a report on you know who. One of his followers , well a renowned follower. One who has turned away has agreed to let me interview him. This could be a break through."

" Can he be trusted Dad? You cant afford to risk everything for this man."

" Ah he's fine...I'm not worried Son."

" Who is he."

" Some Guy called Macnair. He works for the ministry now."

" I'm not sure Dad...it seems a bit too..."

" Son I'm the adult. I know what I am doing."

" Dad , they know you are a strong wizard after the last raid on the ministry when you fought against the Dark Wizards. Dont you think they are trying to get you on their side."

" Shayne. I'm not a Dark Wizard. Now please go...I need to prepare myself."

Shayne nodded and the room. He wasn't convinced.

Hey Everyone thanks a million for the reviews. I just thought I should post this after I changed Jon's story a bit. I know a lot are thinking , Ginny is going to discover about Felicity and break up with Jon. So I figured I better explain a few things. First Felicity has no idea about Ginny. Also the reason Jon is with Felicity will be revealed in the next few chapters and lets face it , its not because he loves her.Ginny's mind is at an all time low , the potion has muddled her up , made her forgotten he true past and has made her dependent on Jon believing he is the only one who loves her. Now I could end it in a simple way and have the Jon/Felicity thing uncovered and have Jon make a run for it, but personally after all the writting I have done with Harry being traumatised over not having Ginny. I want to see Harry , take Jon down and sort him out. So please hang on , because I'm almost there. I just have to tie up a few strings with other characters in order to complete the Harry/Ginny finale. I'm hoping to entwine another charater into the ending and if the ending goes well , I might continue the story onto when they go back to Hogwarts for the seventh year. Oh yes and in answer to someone's question. Is Virginia flirting with Harry? Thats a hard question as it depends on how you read it and understand it. Virginia certainly admires him for staying strong , but I have a feeling. I would seriously annoy Ginny/Harry fans if I brought them together. Okay I better stop writing now as I had planned only to write three lines. Anyways thanks a million again and I hope you like the next few chapters.

Raemie.


	95. Chapter 95

Now Sixteen , Shayne was at home for the following Christmas Holidays.

That night Shayne lay in his bed unable to sleep. He heard the door open and a group of voices filled the house. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his wand. What were those voices yelling for at this time of night. He knew his mother was downstairs reading her book and having her usual glass of Sherry on a Friday evening. There was a loud crash and screaming.

" Get down on your knees Mudblood " yelled a loud blood curling voice. Shayne panicked. His Mother's was a muggleborn. He ran downstairs and looked in the door. His Mother was sprawled on the ground. Her hands on her head as she shook fearfully.

" Mum " screamed Shayne.

The hooded figures shouted " Avada Kedavra." Shayne swirved and ducked behind the chair as it was blasted out of the way. He was thrown backwards and hit the wall. His Mother screamed and tears rushed down her face. The Death Eaters laughed.

" Such a weak being and you call yourself a witch."

Shayne groaned.

The Death Eater raised his wand.

" Leave the boy " cried another. " We got orders to kill the Mudblood and no one else. He is no threat to us."

Mrs Quinn squimed on the ground and screamed as the Death Eater caught her hair and pulled her up. " Filthy Mudblood " he spat at her. " Dirty blood destroying our world." Mrs Quinn dug her nails into his hand. He yelled in fury and she prised herself out of his grip. Running for the door. She caught hold of Shayne's hand and grabbed him , pulling him out. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the lights and they smashed engulfing the room in total darkness. She felt her way around the kitchen and when they were nowhere near , she muttered." Lumos." Shayne could feel his heart beating like a drum as he held onto his Mothers arm. She opened the back door and they sprinted across screaming for their lives. People came out to see the racket. The Death Eaters appeared and surrounded the two of them. The other people panicked and ran for safety leaving them alone. Mrs Quinn blinked as tears flooded her face. Her hair matted against her forehead and her mascara streaked down her cheeks. Shayne felt a flood of anger and he whipped out his wand. The Death Eater reacted , pointed his wand at him and yelled a curse. A streak of white light blasted from it's tip and knocked Shayne into air where he landed on the ground. Mrs Quin shrieked. The Death Eater laughed and pointed his wand at her. Shayne had just time to yell no as the last image he saw before he fainted was the jet of green light flash before his eyes and his Mother fall motionless to the ground. He screamed as he saw her body and the Death Eaters laughing cruely. He battled to keep his eyes open as he could feel them slipping in a dreamy state. Pulling himself up defying his body , he grabbed the nearest Death Eater. The one who had killed his Mother and elbowed him. He grabbed his hood and pulled down his mask.

" YOU KILLED HER YOU...Dad."

Shayne stepped back in shock. His mouth suddenly hoarse and dry. His stoamch was churning and he felt desperatly sick. He legs felt weak and he just wanted to run , run far away so that no one could ever hurt him again. He picked up his courage and pulled out his wand. The anger surged up inside of him. The one who had told him he was a good man , a man of truth and kindness. Shayne raised it and within that moment he felt as strong and as cruel as any of the Death Eaters there. He pointed the wand at his Father. He would do what he had to do and mean it.

" AVADA KEDAVRA " he screamed and his Father dropped dead with the expression of horror upon his face. The other Death Eaters looked horrified as Shayne dropped his wand in shock and fell crying to the ground.

" I'm sorry Mum " he wept as he looked over at her body. " I had no choice...he ...he..."

The Death Eaters remained still and Belletrix Lestrange stepped forward. Shayne knew he would never be caught as none of these death eaters would turn themselves in.

Belletrix smiled. " See boy , you're one of us."

Shayne shook his head. " No " he cried. " No I'm not."

" Sixteen years old and already a killer. Thats a record boy. The last person who did that was the Dark Lord."

Shayne cried and picked up his wand and ran. He kept running waiting for the beam of light that would soon strike him down. But it never came.

" Let him go " said Belletrix.

" Why?" cried a Death Eater.

" Because we have him " she replied. " Without realising it , he has become in debt to the Dark Lord."


	96. Chapter 96

Belletrix laughed as she looked at Shayne sitting on the chair.

" So you do remember?"

Shayne nodded. " Why are you doing this to me."

Belletrix smiled. " I'm not doing anything. I'm just here to tell you where you're loyalty should lie."

" What is she talking about Shayne? " asked his Uncle."

" Nothing Uncle. She is a damn liar."

Belletrix grinned. She pulled out her wand and placed it against her temple where she extracted a long silver vapour , waving her hand a pensive appeared.

" Shall I show your uncle or will you enlighten us all? " she laughed.

" Show me what? " cried his Uncle.

" How Bryan Quinn really died."

His Uncle sighed. " My Brother was murdered by Voldemort. He must have betrayed him."

" Wrong " cried Belletrix. " My master had nothing to do with his death. Quinn was a loyal follower of my master. It was an enemy of the Dark Lord who killed him."

" A member of the Order " said his Uncle. " Well that's not surprising. But they would have told me."

" No " said Belletrix and she grabbed both of their hands and dipped them into the pensive. " Here let me give you a preview."

Shayne cried as they fell through the penisve and into thick swirling air. They landed abruptly on the ground. He shivered as he saw his sixteen year old self.

" AVADA KEDAVRA " screamed Shayne and his Father colasped dead.

His Uncle yelled in horror and gaped at Shayne. Soon they were taken back further to before his Mother was killed.

" No " screamed Mrs Quinn. " Please stop...dont hurt us...please I beg of you."

" STOP IT " cried Shayne to Belletrix. " I dont want to see this. Please I cant bear this." Shayne tried to drown out his Mothers screams , tears brimmed in his eyes as his memories continued to haunt him.

Belletrix smiled and soon they were back in the present. " Seen enough? " she asked.

His Uncle glared at him. " You...killed my brother. All these years of wondering...how? why? who? and all this time it was you."

Shayne sighed. " Uncle you dont understand...I...didn't..."

" Get out of my house " yelled his Uncle. " You are as common as they are."

Shayne cried. " He killed my Mother. The bastard killed my Mother."

" What?"

" Did you not hear her screaming. He ordered for her capture and then he killed her in front of me. I was sixteen Uncle. Can you blame me for what I did? Can you tell me you would have done it differently?"

" He killed...Kathleen."

Shayne nodded. " We ran for it and they found us...one of them stunned me and then he killed her...She begged for mercy Uncle. She begged for it and he killed her instantly. I couldn't let him get away. I couldn't let him go back to Voldemort and then kill someone else again. What would you have done? I was powerless." Tears stained his face. " I was so scared and then I saw his face riddled by power and devotion to that Lord of his and I knew Uncle" Shaynes voice reached a pitch. " I knew exactly who he was...a common Slytherin once a Slytherin always a Slytherin. There was no special interviews with former Death Eaters. It was when he went out with his pals on killing sprees. I picked up my wand and I pointed it straight in his face and I saw the look of horror come over him and I think he knew what I was about to do and I think he knew there was no bond between us anymore. That had been severed since the day I had gone into Gryfindor. I only have one regret Uncle and thats the fact that I commited murder , but I am not sorry that he is dead. He killed Mum and he didn't bat a eye lid over it.

Shayne sighed. " The lousy bastard won anyways."

" How ? asked his Uncle.

Shayne laughed bitterly. " By getting me to do the one evil thing. Kill someone , use an unforgivable curse. Now he's dead rotting in a grave somewhere and I have to live with this for the rest of my life. It's not fair. I'm sorry Uncle for lying to you but I was scared. I was only sixteen , Mum and him were both dead and I didn't know what to do. I know I have disappointed you and for that I am most sorry."

His Uncle patted him on the shoulder. " Bryan and I were not close Lad. But your Mum was a fine woman and a kind hearted one too. I would have done the same. I'm sorry you had to hold it in all these years."

Shayne nodded. " I am too."


	97. Chapter 97

Lupin smiled as he entered the Weasley's house the following morning. He sat down at the table.

" Well Remus " said Arthur. " What can you tell us?"

Lupin nodded and sipped his tea , Molly had gave him.

" St Mungo's has agreed to carry out a test on Ginny. I explained the side effects she has been experiancing and they have suggested that a test for detecting poisons should be carried out."

" Poisons " cried Mrs Weasley. " I dont understand how she could possibly be taking poisons."

" It's possible " said Lupin. " That she may have taken a poiton for anything like love potions or beauty ones and it affected her."

Mr Weasley sighed. " When is the test?"

" Two days from now."

" She'll never go " said Mrs Weasley. You all saw how she reacted last time."

" I dont give a damn anymore " cried Arthur to everyones dismay. " That girl is not in the right state of mind and by letting her have her own way , we are neglecting our duty as parents. If we say she's goes , she goes. End of story."

" I agree " said Lupin. " Ginny is in danger Molly. I've never seen her act like this before."

" The best thing we can do is keep this information to ourselves. If the others find out , they are likely to spill the the beans by accident. I suggest we dont tell her until we are ready to leave " said Mrs Weasley.

" Agreed " said Lupin and Arthur.

Mrs Weasley smiled at Lupin. " I am so gratefull Remus."

" Dont be " he replied. " Nymphadora and I were so shocked from the last night. It was almost like we had only met for the first time. I felt really obliged to help."

" Poor Tonks " said Arthur. " Was she okay afterwards?"

" Yes she was fine. But she was very worried about Ginny. Those two are very alike. Confident and energetic. It would be a shame for her too lose it."

Mrs Weasley nodded. " At least you are on the case Remus. I trust you completly."

Jon hid behind the door grinning. " Ah zo zat is your plan " he laughed. " Vell then it vill be tomorrow zat I vill destroy Ginny vonce and for all. I vill give her the rest of zee drink and zee vill have no memory of anything here in England. You and all she loved vill be viped out forever and I vill take her avay and fullfill the Dark Lords vishes. Jon laughed. It had been a perfect plan. He woos Ginny Weasley and destroys her mind , takes her away and ruins the life of the Weasley family. Meanwhile in France he sends horrible images of Ginny suffering to Potter and he comes running into Voldemorts trap. Jon laughed , Ginny would never leave England. He would deal with her long before then. The Dark Lord was very rewarding and he aknowledged Jon. His stupid parents never did , it was always private schools , special treatment and parties. Maybe if he had a normal life things would be different. Still this was far more exciting. He would take all Felicity's money after he divorced her and move away to France , where he would lie in wait for his true master to call him.


	98. Chapter 98

Belletrix smiled as Shayne winced. He could see his Mother so clearly in his mind.

" What happened afterwards? " she laughed.

Shayne sighed. " I kept on running and when I could no longer breathe , I remember my legs giving away and colaspsing on the street. I clawed the ground still trying to move , still trying to get away. I felt low like a crinimal. I was sixteen... a boy. I heard voices around me and I saw a crowd gathering. People were screaming. He's covered in blood...someone get a healer...the boy's injured. I started crying. My eyes were dazed , I didn't know where I was and then you came." Shayne pointed at his uncle. " Thats my nephew , get out of my way. Thats my nephew. I remember those words clearly. I looked up at you and I started..."

" You started " said his Uncle. " You started to scream. " She's dead Uncle...He killed her...he killed Mum. I thought you meant a Death Eater , not your Father. I grabbed you by the shoulders and pulled you up. I told you everything would be okay. You kept saying they came into the house and attacked your Mother and you. I knew I would have to care for you from this day on. We never found his body ...I thought Voldemort..."

Belletrix laughed. " We disposed of it , he became an Inferi."

" For the next few years I noticed you became less sociable " said his Uncle. " You were clearly a very attractive boy , tall , muscular , handsome face , lovely eyes. It seemed a shame you would..."

" Shut myself away " continued Shayne. " What else could I do. I had witnessed my Mothers death and killed my own Father. I went to school as usual. Sure I had friends but I was always uptight. I never went to parties or stayed up late and I didn't get involved with girls till my seventh year and even then I was scared. I just studied and studied , because all the time running through my head was , Shayne you have no Mother , no Father all you have left is a future and if you dont study and become something great , you wont have any future either. So I studied like crazy and I got the grades I had always wanted. I trained to be an Auror and I got a job at the ministry. I then met this wonderfull Girl in your bookstore uncle. A really smart girl about four years younger than me. I really liked her and I was going to ask her out on a date but she was already taken. Even now I regret seeing her ,because she's all I think about."

" Who? " smirked Belletrix.

His Uncle stirred. " It wouldn't be Her..."

" No " cried Shayne suddenly. He glared at his uncle.

His Uncle nodded. He realised this was the friend of Harry Potter , Voldemorts enemy.

" Go on " said Belletrix. " Who was it?"

" I...ah...I cant remember. It was a long time ago."

Belletrix frowned. " She's all you think about and yet you have forgotten her name."

" I told you " snarled Shayne. " It was a long time ago."

Belletrix smiled. " Say goodbye to your Uncle now Shayne."

" What?"

" You're coming with me."

" I dont think so."

" Oh but I do. You see having killed your Father. You aren't in a good position to negociate."

" I'll tell them why I did it and then we'll see who's to blame."

" You see Shayne. First of all the ministry wont like the fact that one of their Aurors Father was death eater. Second , it may shock them to discover he used an illeagal curse and thirdly ,No one condones Murder in this world Shayne , so even your little act of honour towards your Mother will land you a life sentence in Azkaban and certainly affect your future career."

" You cant blackmail me."

" I can Shayne and I will. The dark Lord requires you and you will depart with me immediatly or suffer the consequences."

" Uncle..."

" Do it Lad. Dont be a fool."

" Even the old man has sense Shayne."

" I wont become like my Father. Intimadated by murderers."

" You will become like your Father very soon if you dont co-operate, you'll become very dead if you dont co-operate."

" Uncle what about honour? What about regaining pride and suffering for what is right?"

His Uncle shook his head. " Times have changed."

" But self respect hasn't."

" Your Mother would not want you to die..."

" Maybe I want too " yelled Shayne. " Maybe I am fed up with living. Maybe I should be at peace from my nightmare , everyday life."

" You dont mean it Lad."

He nodded. " I wont bend over. Mum didn't and I refuse to become a slave forever battling for a pysco's attention."

Belletrix waved her wand and locked the door. " You wont be leaving this room."

Shayne sighed. " Please..."

" Sorry Love. But I got orders and orders are orders. Bring the boy back alive."

He nodded. " Alive?"

" Yes. Not dead. Alive."

Shayne looked at his uncle. " If I go. Do you promise to leave my uncle alone."

Belletrix scowled. " I'm in charge here. But yes...the Dark Lord has no interest in that bag of bones. He wants you and you only."

Shayne nodded and stood up. He hugged his uncle and walked towards the door. She waved the wand and the latchs were released. He tugged at the door handle but it would not budge.

" Stupid handle " he muttered. He kept pulling.

" Oh let me " said Belletrix and she stepped forward. She placed her hand on the handle and the door opened freely.

" See it does...ahhhhhh." Shayne whipped around and kicked her wand from out of her hand. He raised his and shouted " STUPIFY." She fell to the ground with a thud. His uncle beamed at him.

Shayne stepped over her body and frowned. " Stupid Cow " he snarled. " What do you take me for... a fool?"


	99. Chapter 99

Jon smiled as he walked upstairs to Ginny. She sat on the bed looking sadly out the window. She smiled at him when he walked in.

" You're back."

" Yes " he replied. " I vas vith my parents for a good while."

" I had a really good idea Jon."

" Yes and vat is that?"

" My Brother suggested that we all go out to dinner together. He and his girlfriend and their friends can meet us in that restauraunt in Diagon Alley some evening."

" Yes that sound nice. Who is these other friends?"

" Oh some really nice girl who works with Fred and George. Her name is Felicity and she can bring her boyfriend."

Jon gulped. " Oh yes zat vud be nice. Ginny I think it is time you had your drink. There is only one bottle left soon you vill be finished taking it."

" Oh do I have too?"

" Yes now come on drink up." He pulled out the little vial and and smiled. This was it , soon the process would be complete and Ginny would forget , Ginny would be different.

She sighed and drank the potion. She rubbed her head. " I feel so sleepy."

" Zat is okay. You can lie down for a while. Tomorrow everything will be good."

Ginny smiled. " Thank you Jon." She lay down on the bed and fell asleep immediatly.

Jon laughed to himself. This was it. The potion would take all night to work. Ginny had consumed a lot for one night , so the effects would be marvelous. Tomorrow he would take his plan into effect. He wrote all his ideas down in the diary he had been keeping. It was perfect.

------------

Lupin arrived in that evening with news.

" The test must be taken care of tomorrow. St Mungo's are too busy on thursday."

" Thats fine " said Mrs Weasley. " We can manage that."

" When is it scheduled for?"

" The evening around seven thirty. I tried to change it Molly. But they cant ...they did try their best."

" It's fine Remus. We will find a way."


	100. Chapter 100

Virginia sighed as she looked out across the lawn from her bedroom window. She wondered what Hogwarts would be like. She was frightened in a small way. Not of people or the teachers or the subjects. She was frightened of being alone. It wasn't like she had friends here , but she always had someone. Draco would come around or her Aunt Cissy would come. In Hogwarts she was frightened of being subjected to cruelty by the students. She failed to count how many students lives her Mother had managed to destroy. She would probably end up in Slytherin and have to listen to the crappy speeches about how Mudbloods were scum. Get a life already she felt like yelling. It was obvious why she was sent to the school. It was to keep an eye on Harry Potter. Yeah she said. Like I am going to spend my days following him around. She smiled and thought of Harry. Dare Devil she thought. Why couldn't more people be like him. I dont love him she told herself and she was being honest , but I do like him. She felt saddened by the prospect of love. She had no one to love her , her Mother didn't love her , her Father was dead and her Aunt Cissy was so in love with herself that she couldn't possibly have anytime for anyone else.

She hated the way Pansy Parkingson doted on her cousin Draco. The only reason she did was because he was handsome when he wasn't scowling , otherwise she would be gone in a flash. She wished they would like each other because they liked their personality's. People should be in love with their knowledge of that person not how they look. If someone makes you laugh , if they share same interests and if they are kind and conciderate , well then they are the right person. Virginia sighed and sat down. Harry was very like that. Cho Chang was pretty but he realised she was total pain in the ass. Well thats what Draco said and Ginny Weasley is pretty but she isn't stunning but she is kind.

There was a crack in the room and Solvern appeared.

" Lady Virginia? He bowed and stood up.

" Yes " she replied.

" Two visitors crave a word with you."

" I'll be down in a minute."

The elf bowed and disappeared.

Viriginia sighed and opened the door. " What do they want now? " she muttered.

She walked downstairs into the vast living room where two men were seated on the pure white sofa. They both stood up and bowed as she walked in. She nodded and told them to sit.

" What can I do for you Gentlemen?"

" Is this your home Miss..."

Virginia pondered for a second. " Keller " she said softly. She smiled. It was her birth name even if her Father was dead.

" Keller " said the man. " Are you not the daughter of a Miss Belletrix Lestrange?"

" I am " replied Virginia. " However I am also the daughter of a Mr Aaron Keller."

" Do you live here alone Miss Keller?"

Virginia paused. Much to her distaste she had to conceal her Mother's whereabouts."

" Miss Keller an answer if you may."

" I do Sir."

" No other human beings live here?"

" No I assure you."

" Miss Keller how old are you?"

Virginia smiled sweetly. " Isn't that a bit rude to ask a complete stranger?"

The mans face remained placid. " How old are you?"

" Seventeen."

" Aren't you a bit young to be living alone in a huge mansion like this?"

" The people I pay wages to dont seem to think so " replied Virginia with a smile.

The two men frowned.

" Miss Keller. A house like this is bound to cost a fortune in maintaining it. I presume you go to School." Virgina nodded. " Well how are you keeping up payments?"

Viriginia smiled. " My Parents didn't leave me pennyless. Surely you dont think I stole any money?

They shook their heads.

" When did you last see Miss Lestrange?"

" Oh I dont know."

The Man sighed and removed his glasses holding by the tip he rubbed the glass gently. " A definate answer would be appreciated Miss Keller."

" I cant remember. It could have been anytime from last year to fifteen years ago. I just cant remember." Virginia gave her most confused look.

" What about a Mr Draco Malfoy. He is a cousin of yours isn't he?"

" Why I think he is Sir. Thank you for asking."

" Miss Keller are you playing games with us?"

" No...Why would you think that?"

" We dont appreciate being taken for fools Miss Keller."

Virginia stood up , her face hardened and the men sat back.

" And I dont appreciate being mistaken for a suspect in your search for my Mother either gentlemen."

" Miss Keller we didn't..."

" Where do you think I'm hiding her boys in my underwear drawer. I'd be glad to show you but word has it your busy men."

The two men stared in shock at the fierceness in her eyes. They had clearly mistaken her for a dim witted teenage witch.

" We'll just go now..."

" Yes I agree. Thank you for coming. I hope your search goes well."

" We'll we back Miss Keller. This visit is only the start..." The man stopped talking as an owl flew in the window and dropped a letter into the mans hand. He opened it quickly and a thick hungry smile crept over his face , a smile that Virginia did not like.

" Cancel that date Love " he said as he threw the letter into his collegues hand.

" Why? asked Virginia. " Found something."

" You bet " said the man. " Here take a look at this yourself." He handed the letter to her.

Virginia scanned the letter. Her dark eyes widdened in shock.

Notorius Killer and Death Eater Belletrix Lestange has been caught by none other than Britains most accomplished young Auror in recent years , Mr Shayne Quinn. Him and Miss Nymphadora Tonks his partner at work have solved and delved into the most tough cases in recent times. Miss Lestrange who recently murdered her cousin Sirius Black was confined in prison previously for torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom at the time of " He who must not be named " downfall. Miss Black had tried to harm the young Auror but he managed to stun her and keep her there until backup arrived. She will be taken to Askaban prison , where she will await trial and her fate will be decided at the mercy of the jury. Meanwhile Auror's are still on the lookout for a Mr Draco Malfoy(16) who took part in the break in at Hogwarts school. Civilians have been warned that this boy is highly dangerous and could be unstable after recent events and the capture of his Aunt. A protest has taken place around the British Wizarding community into Hogwarts decision to allow Miss Virginia Keller daughter of Belletrix Lestrange into the school. Parents are horrified that such a decision was made without their consent. Previous students from Hogwarts have gone bad since the rise of " He who must not be named " and now a Death Eaters daughter has been taken in. Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore a man known for his sympathy towards lesser beings and inferior creatures has made a statement. " I refuse to block anyone who is interested in learning magic into my school. We should all work together and give this young lady a chance to suceed in academic brillance and make friends. Time will tell and judge me on my decision. I for now wish to see to this girl here on the first of September and I wish her all the best." Some people however are backing Dumbledore all the way. Minerva Mcgonagall who refused to speak directly only had this to say. " Albus is always wise in his decisions. It will be to our shame if this girl turns out to be a good hard working young lady."

Virginia dropped the letter and stared directly at the two men. " Whats wrong Miss Keller. Cat got your tongue."


	101. Chapter 101

Virginia let the two men leave and then she closed the door in anger. Stupid Mother how the hell did she get caught. She cried as she read the letter over and over. Give me a chance she screamed. Why cant you all give me a chance. Im not like her...I would never kill anyone.

She burried her head in her arms and cried up against the door. A figure touched her and she jumped.

" Draco What are you doing here?

" I heard the news. I had to come."

" You shoudn't be here. There are Aurors everywhere looking for you..."

" I know. But I thought you might be upset. I thought you might do something stupid."

Virginia laughed. " Thats what I have been thinking about you."

He took her hand and helped her of the ground. " You need some rest."

" I couldn't possibly. I must wait here until I get word from Azkaban."

" You sound like my Mother."

" I dont mean to. It makes me wonder about my childhood. Growing up how fun it could have been. It makes me wonder why mine had to be so short. Every since Dad died. I've been Mothers little scape goat. Making all the excuses , enduring all the press , all the taunts and now I will taunted forever at Hogwarts."

" No you wont. Crabbe , Goyle , and Pansy will care for you. They like you and hey Zabinee told me the last day. He thinks your really good looking."

Virginia sighed. And if I'm not in Slytherin."

Draco laughed. " Not in Slytherin. Look at your past."

" Dad was in Gryfindor."

Draco's jaw dropped. " You dont think..."

" I hope I'm not in Slytherin."

" Virginia did you hit your head or something?"

" I hope I'm in any house but Slytherin. I want to make my Dad proud of me. I want him to see that I am a good daughter and people to see Virginia Keller , not Belletrix's Lestranges daughter."

" Your Father..."

" I know he liked Mudbloods Draco."

" I was going to say he loved you."

Virginia sighed. " Sorry. Hey how do you know that."

" I heard Mother talking to Aunt Bella a few weeks ago. She was telling..."

" Yes go on..."

" She was telling your Mother that she better start showing you a bit of love soon or you would turn into a right mudblood lover. She said your Father absoutlutly adored you and for that you never stopped loving him."

Virginia laughed. " I'm not surprised. Typical Mother."

" Slytherin is your past?"

" Maybe " said Virginia. " But in my future."

Draco sighed. " Since when did we have a choice of our futures Virginia? Do you really think we can escape our past?"

" Since when Draco have we acted upon our futures? If they cant give us what we want , we take what we want. I would have thought a pure blood Slytherin such as yourself would have known that."

" You are mocking me."

" No " said Virginia. " I'm just speaking the truth."

" You heard about your Mother then?"

" Who hasn't?"

" I'm sorry."

Virginia turned her eyes flashed strangely. " I'm not."


	102. Chapter 102

Ginny tossed and turned as she slept in her bed. The potion seeped through her blood running along her veins and into her mind. She could feel her memories slipping away like water falling from her palms no matter how hard she tried she could not stop it. Pictures flooded her mind of her parents , her brothers , school and friends. Sadness erupted in her chest as their smiling faces vanished one by one replaced by pictures of Jon and the new life they would have together. She tossed and turned as a cold icy feeling penetrated her body.

The door creaked open and Mrs Weasley came in with Arthur. Ginny shot up from the bed , her face riddled with fear.

" Ginny we have to...we have to...we have to go to St Mungo's " stammered Mrs Weasley.

Ginny clawed the bedcovers. " Who are you? Get away from me. Jon? Jon help me."

Mrs Weasley groaned. " It's Mum Ginny. We have to..."

" Please " screamed Ginny. " Please leave me alone."

" I cant do this " cried Mrs Weasley and she ran out of the room crying.

" Where's Jon? " screamed Ginny. " You Sir " she cried at her Father. " Where is Jon?"

" He is not here " lied Mr Weasley. " Your Mum and I are the one's who are here."

" Liar " yelled Ginny. " Jon is my only family."

Mr Weasley left the room to find his wife.

Ginny got out of bed in a rush. She grabbed her bag and began stuffing her clothes into it.

" I must find Jon " she cried. " I must get out of here. I'm being held captive."

She flung open drawers and lockers. She opened the window and grabbed her wand , but paused at the sight of a small black diary thrown against her clothes in the drawer. She picked it up and opened it. To her horror it read.

9:15 I have given Ginny Weasley the first dose of the potion. She should start to lose her memories within an hour at the most.

8:30 three days later Ginny has already forgotten all her hobbies , her school and failed to recognise her friend. It is working better than I had hoped.

6:15 Ginny has taken her second dose and is asleep. She has changed her appearence and forgotten Miss Grangers name.

7:40 I have discovered a plot by the Weasleys and this Lupin to foil my plan. I have given Ginny the last bottle of the potion. Soon her mind will be destroyed and Lord Voldemort will honour me above all others as the one who led him to Harry Potter.

Ginny cried as she dropped the diary. This was so confusing. No Jon loved her. But he betrayed her , just like the strangers who had scared her , he too wanted her to suffer. She grabbed her bag and climbed out the window. She had no idea where to go , but she couldn't stay here where everyone was conspiring against her. She ran across the garden and down towards the lake. Someone grabbed her shoulder. She screamed and tried to resist. Jon knocked her too the ground. She backed away fearfully.

" You seem upset Ginny."

" You tried to hurt me " cried Ginny. " I trusted you."

His smile faded. " Look at you , your a mess Ginny Weasley. Where will you go. You have no family , no one who loves you , why you cant even remember your own name."

She looked at him and shook her head. "Thats not fair " she cried. She stood up.

" You ave disappointed me Ginny. Running avay like zis , you nearly ruined my plans. Eeet is a gud thing zat I found you."

She backed away. " I'm sorry Jon. I wont do it again. Please dont hurt me."

He raised his wand , slashed it through the air and she fell to the ground like a rock unable to move. " I cant do zat Ginny. You zee I ave to do vat is best for me." He hoisted her up and carried her as if she were a doll tied by ropes. Her eyes cried out pleadingly begging him to stop. " Ah zat is not fair " sneered Jon. " You know eet is hard to resist such pretty little eyes like you'res." He waved his wand they disappeared.

" NO " screamed Harry as he watched in horror. He had woken up after getting a pain in his scar and saw Jon. He ran outside with the diary clutched in his hand. He looked at the entries and saw the destination. It was only a matter of time.


	103. Chapter 103

Jon dropped Ginny on a high cliff 100 metres above the sea. He snapped her wand in half and threw it over. She cried out miserably.

" I vas going to hand you over to Voldemort " laughed Jon. " But why should I ave to be a slave to him. No I vill take Felicitiys money , kill you and go live in peace." Jon smiled. " I know vat you are thinking. If you I'm not going to report to Voldemort why kill you then? Well Ginny dear it's because you know far too much. If people found out that I had poisoned your mind to its full extent and then took Money from my Fiance and spent it on me. Well it wouldn't go down well."

Ginny screamed. " Please help me."

He smiled. " It wont be long Ginny darling and it wont be painfull. I'll just hold your hand and drop you over. It wont hurt , with the fall of a hundred feet you'll be dead as soon as you hit the water or the drop will knock you out. I would kill you the easy way with the Avada Kedavra , but when I go back to France. Security check wands and if that spell comes up on it...well it wont look good. I'll count to three and then drop. Come on I'll show you now."

Ginny cried and attempted to back away. But Jon was too quick. He pointed his wand and she was thrown of the cliff. Her hands gripped the edge as her feet dangled over the side. She screamed and screamed as she could hear the roaring of the sea below. Jon grinned at her and grabbed her two hands. He looked into her eyes and smiled. " How does it feel to be on mercy's doorstep?" he asked. She kicked and kicked.

" Ah...ah...ah ..." sneered Jon. " If you keep kicking like that. My hands may slip."

Ginny screamed. Her lungs ready to burst.

" Bon Voyage my dear Ginny. " Eeet has been a pleasure." He dropped one hand. " And now the finale. Goodbye Ginny." He loosened his grip." NO..."

He was thrown backwards as a pair of strong hands pulled Ginny to safety. Jon stood up and glared at Harry. Harry clenched his fists and pinned Jon to the ground. He raised his fists and punched him several times in the face. Blood poured from every corner , splattering his robes and trickling down his chin.

" You'll have to do better than that Potter."

Harry stuck his wand into Jon's neck and snarled. " One more word and I swear I will break your neck."

Jon sneered and Harry slapped him in the face. " I mean it De Lecour."

" How did you know it was me?"

Harry snarled through his teeth. " I'd follow Ginny to the moon and back."

Jon laughed bitterly knocked Harry to the ground pointing his wand. " You can follow Ginny to her death as well Potter."

" On no you dont "cried a voice and a hard blow came down on Jon's head that knocked him out.

Harry looked up into the strong face of Virginia Keller. She held out her hand and helped him up. Her dark eyes glistened.

" That was a close call Potter. You have to be on your guard."

" Virginia I dont know how to thank you..."

" Say nothing Potter. " She smiled. " You better get over there to your girl...she's really lucky you know."

Harry nodded and ran over. Virginia smiled sadly. " Bye Harry."

Hey guys , just in case you are wondering this isn't the end. Ginny is not safe yet and Harry wont (if she survives) confront her finally till the last chapter. So please hold on. Oh yeah , I just wanted to say no Jon didn't make her eyes diappear and when I re-read it , I was like ...oops damn it wasn't meant to sound like that , so my appologies. Ginny and Jon disappeared. Okay thanks a million.

Raemie


	104. Chapter 104

Harry knelt down beside her. Ginny looked up confused.

" Please dont hurt me " she begged.

Harry winced. " Never " he cried. " I'd never...Ginny it's me Harry."

She gazed at him but shook her head. " Please stop bothering me. I dont know who you are."

Harry sighed as she jerked away and got up frightened and confused. She walked over to the cliff edge and looked dreamilly beyond. Below the waves crashed and banged against the rocks. She looked desperatly around for a reason not to jump. Failing to find one , she sighed and stepped closer. " What choice have I?"

" Ginny what are you doing? " screamed Harry. " Come back down."

" Stay away " she screamed. " Stay away or I will jump." She put one foot out.

" No" yelled Harry. " Why Ginny? Why are you doing this?"

" Everything is gone " screamed Ginny. " Every happy feeling I have ever felt has drifted away and I cant remember anything about my past. Can you imagine waking up day after day in strange places and having strangers talk to you , large formidable people who frighten you. They tell you this is your home , these people are your family and yet you have no idea what they are talking about." Tears formed in her eyes. " I keep finding photos of me with red hair and freckles and yet I cant remember ever having red hair. I hear people talking about me , saying I did things , things I'm cant recall doing , things I cant recall saying. I am so frightened and confused. I fear that someday I will wake up in a strange place and I wont know where I am. I keep getting lost one minute and angry the next minute. I cant even remember my last name or tell you any of my friends names. I cant..." Her eyes blinked away the tears. " I dont even know if my real name is Ginny , because people keep telling me different things and I get so confused. I'm scared...I'm scared that I will hurt someone and not even realise it." She put her foot forward. " Well It ends now."

" Ginny " cried Harry. " I know what you are saying is true. But what if I could promise you that there are people who love you. People who want you to come home."

" Who? " screamed Ginny. " Tell me because I cant see anyone."

Harry stepped closer. " I'm here Ginny and I know you are really scared and that you dont recognise me. But I swear to you. I love you very much and if you jump over. I'm coming right after you."

Tears flowed down her pale face. " But no one loves me. Jon...he tried to..."

" Jon tricked you Gin."

She looked down at the gushing water.

Harry held out his hand gently. " Dont be frightened Ginny."

She looked at him wary and back again at the dark sea.

" Trust me Ginny."

" I do " she replied and she allowed him to lift her to safety. He smiled , took her by her arms and carried her to a stretcher he had conjured. He layed her down gently. She looked up at him , and he saw a sudden unsual flicker in her eyes.

" Harry?"

He smiled at her. " Yes Gin...it's me."

She smiled sadly. " Harry whats wrong with me? Why do I feel so confused? Why am I so alone?"

" Shush dont speak. Everythings okay. You are safe now."

She smiled at him as her eyes grew tired and she began to drift off to sleep. " Stay with me Harry " she managed to murmer before she grew unconcious.

He stroked her hair gently. " Dont worry Ginny. I'm not going anywhere."

Hey guys. I have a least another 4 chapter wrote. So the story is not over yet for Ginny. There should be about 109 chapters in total so it's almost over. Thanks for the reviews again. Raemie


	105. Chapter 105

A group of healers apparated in front of them and hurried over to Ginny. Mr and Mrs Weasley cried as they saw her.

" Harry ...are you alright?" cried Mr Weasley as he pulled him to his feet.

" Yes Sir. I think so." Mr Weasley looked at Harry's bruised and cut face. You've looked better Harry."

Harry smiled. " Ginny's alive Mr Weasley. I dont care about anything else right now."

" Good lad " said Mr Weasley. " The diary where did you leave it?"

" Back at the Burrow " answered Harry.

" Good. We can give it to the Aurors straight away. It will help them a lot."

Mrs Weaskey cradled Ginny in her arms and cried. " I'm sorry " she wept. " I'm so sorry for being blind."

The healer lifted Ginny from her Mother and layed her on the stretcher. " She has been severly poisoned Madame. We need to act quickly."

Mrs Weasley nodded and took her husbands hand. " Lets go Arthur."

Harry brushed his hand against Ginny's her skin was a cold as ice and her face as pale as death. He was sickenly reminded of the time back down in the chamber of secrets when Riddle nearly killed her.

" Why are you always the victim? " sighed Harry. " Why couldn't he have taken me?"

Mrs Weasley stirred. " You saved her again Harry."

Harry shook his head. " I did what I could , but there was someone else."

Virginia hid among the shadows as she watched the healers carry the Ginny away. She watched how Potter stayed by her side , talking to her gently. She watched the way he held her hand , stroked her hair and told her she would okay even if he did not know the answer himself. She peeked out and saw Ginny's hand hanging limply. She didn't know why she had saved the girl or come to help Potter. But she could not stand back and let Voldemort win. She was no angel , she didn't admire Mudbloods but nor did she hate them and that blonde boy was a creep and a fool. To play with someones mind and then torture them when they were so weak and so fragile was evil. Voldemort was stupid to put his trust in someone so sneaky and devious and yet the plan they had concocted was genius. Kidnapp Ginny and lure Potter. Virginia smiled. It had been her job to stall Potter and inform Voldemort when he arrived. Virginia shrugged. Well she thought. I forgot to tell Voldemort that Potter was here. People do make mistakes. The healers vanished with Ginny and Harry got ready to apparate. He looked around as if looking for someone. Virginia tensed and slid back into hiding. Harry gave up and left. Virginia's dark eyes watered and a tear trickled down her cheek.


	106. Chapter 106

Harry sat motionless at the burrow. Ginny was secluded in St Mungos until the poison was successfully drained from her body.

" I hate waiting " he muttered as he sat in Ron's room.

" We all do Harry " began Hermione. " But..."

" I mean I feel so useless."

" The healers know what they are doing " said Ron.

" I cant just sit here " cried Harry.

" Well you must " said Hermione. " Ginny is being tested for certain toxics and damages."

" Damages? " cried Harry.

Hermione sighed and folded her arms.

Ron glared at her. " What damages?"

" I conducted some light research yesterday and I found out some information on this poison. The book stated that unknown poison such as this...since we dont have a name...but we are aware of its properties..that is it causes one to forget their past and forces them to become dependent on another being can vary."

" Vary? " questioned Ron.

" Yes " replied Hermione. " It means this poison could have no effect on her afterwards at all. However most poisons that have caused forgetfullness have often damaged the recipient. Permently."

Ron cried. " No she cant ..."

Hermione interupted. " But...it's a small chance...since the potion has not been identified as such a dangerous poison...we can only hope for the best."

Lupin knocked on the door and walked in. Harry jumped up.

" Professor how is?"

Lupin silenced him. " I have bad news."

Harry stepped back his face shaken with worry. " Bad news " he spluttered.

" Yes " said Lupin gravely. " The healers have complained about Ginny's present condition."

Harry's heart stopped. Tears gathered in Hermione's eyes.

" Present condition " cried Hermione.

" Yes " said a pretty girl stepping out from Lupin. " The healer thinks I was better of when I was poisoned. That way I didn't talk as much."

" Ginny " cried Harry.


	107. Chapter 107

Ginny sat cross legged on the chair as everyone was seated around her.

" And then " said Ginny. " The nurse handed me this awful drink , which I spat out of course. She kept giving out to me , Miss Weasley , this drink is good for you. It will help you regain your strength. I refused again so she said. I'll get the healer and I may have muttered. With that face dear it's a plastic surgeon you need , not a healer. Maybe I was a bit too harsh."

Fred and George laughed. " How did she take it?"

" I dont know " replied Ginny. " The minute I said it. A healer arrived and he forced me to drink the vile thing. Next thing I was feeling very sleepy and I woke up three hours later feeling a bit better."

Mr Weasley smiled. " I never thought I would say it's good to have you back talking as much as you want and voicing your opinion Ginny."

Ginny laughed. " I feel great." She glanced at Harry. " Well almost great." She sighed when he didn't seem to get the message.

" What happened to Jon? " asked Ginny.

Lupin shrugged. " He was gone when we arrived. But according to Harry after he dealt with him. He wasn't in good shape."

Ginny scowled. " I wish I could have told him exactly what I thought of him. I would have taken his head off and kicked him in..."

" Ginny " shrieked Mrs Weasley. " Thats quite enough description for one evening dear."

Harry moved in his seat. " I think Vold...I mean you know who took him. I think he is going to be punished for betraying him."

Lupin surveyed Harry. " How do you know this Harry?"

Harry sighed. " You know who does not give second chances. The only reason he spared Wormtail after he ran off was because he need him for his rebirth...Jon doesn't stand a chance."

Ginny snarled again. " Damn it , I wish I could dealt with him first."

Mrs Weasley sighed. " Ginny dear. I think you've dealt with enough things this year."

" Yes but..."

Lupin smiled. " It's good to have you back to normal Ginny."

She smiled. " Well I'm glad to be back even though I dont remember being gone to be honest."

Fred smiled. " Well Fleur and Bill got married."

" I know that " she said. She scowled. " Oh god , I'm going to have endure Phlem for the rest of my life."

Mrs Weasley sighed. " I know dear , I know."


	108. Chapter 108

Jon stumbled as a beam of light surrounded him , he was thrown into the air and he landed on the ground. He stood up and took in his surroundings. As far he knew he knew he was stranded in a dark park. He grimaced as he looked at himself. His face was splattered with blood and his robes were torn. A hooded figure emerged from the thick darkness.

" My Lord " cried Jon and he dropped to his knees.

Voldemort stepped back with disgust. " You look shocked De Lecour. Going somewhere?"

Jon's face whitened. " No my Lord. Never...I vas...I vas vaiting for you."

" Liar " snarled Voldemort. " You were supposed to bring the girl to me alive. Instead you attempted to kill her , at which you failed and then you tried to escape...from me."

" No ...I swear..."

Voldemory laughed cruely. " Do not attempt to lie to me traitor. I know all , I see all , I hear all and now my friend. I think I hear the sound of youe death approaching."

" No my lord I beg of you please..."

Voldemort sneered. " Did you really believe a weak pityfull being of your strengths could fool me , the Dark Lord?"

" You are a fool De Lecour , if you had worked with me. I could have given you everything , freedom , victims , maybe even immortality but no...your deceitful , betrayal streak leapt out and destroyed it in a second. Now you will suffer the price De Lecour. As you can see the girl runs free and ...Potter is still alive. How does it feel to be the Victim this time De Lecour? Voldemort laughed. " Not used to it are you?"

" No ...my Lord. I beg for mercy...Ave Mercy on me."

" Hah Mercy...Mercy is for the loyal followers...the one's who would die for me. You are not worthy of anything more than a painfull death."

Jon cried in horror and backed away. " I vud die for you...my...Lord " he lied.

" Exactly " laughed Voldemort and he clisked his pale fingers. Three death Eaters appeared immediatly.

" Macnair , Crabbe , Dolohov...show our new friend how we deal with traitors."

The three death eaters stepped forward. Voldemort turned his back and walked away ignoring the pleas for help as they shouted Crucio over and over again. He smiled to himself as he heard the deafning thud of a body hit the ground , a flash of green light and a shout AVADA KEDAVRA. Jon De Lecour died instantly


	109. Chapter 109

Virginia walked along the road sadly. Her heart was pounding in an unusual way.

She looked behind her , she could have sworn she had heard footsteps. She looked away. Dont go mad on me she told her mind. You're all I got left. Suddenly she was pushed to the ground , her hands tied and her mouth gagged. Her dark hair pressed against her neck as she thrown against a rock. She looked up at her attackers at a group of youths no older than seventeen or eighteen. Her face registered as shock as she counted at least twelve.

" So here we have her " cried the presumed ring leader. A tall boy with straight black hair touching his shoulders and deep blue eyes." Here we have Belletrix Lestranges's daughter."

Virginia breathed deeply and attempted to wrestle free. The boy walked over smiled downwards and then slapped her face. She cracked her head of the side of the rock. The group laughed. A girl stepped forward.

" You're stupid Mother killed my Dad " she yelled and she kicked Virginia.

" She murdered my family along with the other creeps." Virignia got another blow to her head. She winced.

" See how it feels " cried the boy. He pulled the gag off. Virginia stared up at them. Her face softened as she saw a boy around seventeen standing in the back with a frightened expression on his face.

" Why cant you give me a chance? " she screamed at them.

The ring leader laughed. " Give you a chance to kill us all. Yeah great idea."

Virginia cried as he landed another belt across her face. She could feel the blood dripping down.

" I'm not like my Mother."

" You better not come to Hogwarts " cried the ring Leader. Agree to stay away and we will set you free. Otherwise..."

" I am going " screamed Virginia. " I have every right to go."

He pulled up her up by her arms and dropped her on the ground heavilly , she screamed in pain.

" Our families had every right to live , pity your Mother didn't see it that way."

" I want to start a new life " said Virginia wearily. " I want to get away from my mother."

" Well stay out of Hogwarts " yelled the girl and everyone cheered.

Virginia shook her head. " No I wont."

The boy who was in the back stirred.

" Hey Tommy " cried the ring leader.

The boy came forward. He was tall and thin with salow skin and big brown eyes. He had back hair and handsome features.

" Go on kick her " cried the other boy. " You have a right to that too Mate."

The boy didn't move , fear was evident in his eyes , but it was directed at his peers not Virginia.

" Go on Tommy " cried the boy. " What are you a coward?"

" See what you have done " cried the boy at Virginia. " Tommy here , his whole family murdered by your Mother when she and her friends went on a muggle killing spree. Tommy was the only wizard in his family."

" I'm sorry Tommy " said Virginia. " I lost my dad too when I was a little girl. Voldemort killed him ...right in front off me. I dont care what you do to me...if you choose to hurt me , well it;s your choice...maybe I do derserve it...I dont know."

Tommy's eyes flickered and he stared at Virginia for a second and lowered his gaze immediatly.

" Kick her mate , beat her ...this is your chance...avenge your family...pay her back " cried the boy.

Tommy shook his head.

" What? " cried the ring leader. " You're going to let her get away with this."

The ring leader grabbed her and shoved her up right. Others jeered at her as he took her wand and threw it aside. They threw bottles at her and kicked her and punched her. She was tied to the rock again.

" You will stay here all night " he yelled. " Chances are you will die of your injuries. You wont leave here alive Lestrange."

" It's Keller " screamed Virginia as they all left. She winced in pain. Her eyes met those of the boy named Tommy as he slowly walked away leaving her to die. Her face felt flushed and intense heat flooded through her body. The blood ran down her face and onto her clothes leaving a clear pool across her top. She screamed as hot burning pain filled her body. Her vision began to blur and she fainted.

Chapter 109 was supposed to be the final chapter but I couldn't leave a few characters fates untied so I had to finish them up. I have made plans to continue the story so if the ending works out well , I will continue on.


	110. Chapter 110

Hermione opened the letter as the owl that delivered it flew away. She smiled as she saw Shayne's name on the top. Sitting down on Ginny's bed she unfolded it and began to read it.

Dear Hermione

I know I haven't contacted you in ages since our last meeting and I appolgise for my rudeness on that matter. You have of course head my recent capture of the Death Eater Belletrix Lestrange and read all kinds of stories in the local papers reguarding this issue. Hermione I have something to tell you , something I have kept secret for all thse years and I beg you not to think bad of me , when I reveal it to you. I think it best that I start at the beggining.

When I was fifteen I had arrived home from Hogwarts school for the Christmas. I was in my room one night when my Mother and I were attacked by a group of Death Eaters sent to my village to kill all the muggleborns. We were chased out of the house and into the street where they tortured my Mother. One of the Death Eaters stepped forward and killed her right in front of me. I pulled down his hood and I saw the face of my Father. The man who I had believed to be good and true , he had just killed my Mother and so I. Oh Hermione I dont know how to say this , but I killed him on the spot and I ran for it. I made a life for myself , I studied hard , obeyed my Uncle and I behaved well in School. I never thought that my past would come to haunt me until these past few weeks when Belletrix Lestrange showed up on my doorstep demanding that I help Voldemort or that she would blacken my na,me within the ministry. I tricked her and eventually stunned her , I called the Aurors and we took her to Askaban Prison , where she currently lies. I also removed the memory of my Fathers death from her mind.

Hermione I commited a foul act and so I sorted everything out. I admitted to killing my Father all those years ago and I also revealed the fact that he was a servent of Voldemort. The ministry decided not to jail me on the fact that I had helped catch some of the prisoners in Askaban. I did however lose my job and my name has been blackened in that place forever. They agreed not to reveal it to the press as I feared the impact it would have on my uncle would be too great for him to take, I will now work anymore in the bookstore as all my NEWTS cant even save me now. I wish that you do not judge me on this Hermione. I believed in my present state of mind at the time that I was saving everyone from a great evil by killing him, I hate the way life can be so unfair , he killed my Mother , I punished him for it and yet now my life has been ruined.

I didn't have to tell you this Hermione as the truth will never be made public , but I felt you had a right to know. I really liked meeting you , you amazed me with your inteligence and gentle understanding of people. I just wish we could have had more time together. All the best Hermione and I do hope you make some fantastic choices in your life for the future..

With Love

Shayne.

Tears stained the letter as Hermione left it down. She grabbed her wand and her bag and ran out of the room and downstairs. Ron pulled her by the hand as she ran by.

" Let go " she cried as she ran over to Mrs Weasley.

" Hermione Whats wrong?"

Mrs Weasley stood up. " Is everything alright Hermione?"

Hermione wiped away her tears. " Mrs Weasley I was wondering if I could use some flu powder. I have an errand to run in Diagon Alley."

" Of course dear. But ...are you okay."

" I'm fine " lied Hermione. " I just need to get this done. Please it's urgent."

She nodded. " Of course you can. Go on...you know how to do it."

Hermione nodded and left.


	111. Chapter 111

Virginia screamed as a figure walked towards her. She squirmed but she was firmly tied to the tree with what she assumed was magical ropes. The figure got closer. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain. But shivered as a warm hand wiped away the tear that had ran down her face. She looked up into the face of Tommy the handsome wizard. He took out his wand and burned away the ropes. She stood up , but fell as her weak knees gave away.

" Thank you " she gasped as she tried to keep her head steady.

He looked down at her and nodded. " You must leave immediatly " he said. " They are planning to kill you Virginia."

She nodded. " I know that. Why did you save me ...my Mother..."

" What your Mother did is her business. I choose not to blame people for others mistakes."

" I am so very gratefull Tommy."

He smiled. " You remembered my name."

" Why wouldn't I. I was intrigued by you from the start. I just didn't expect you to refuse to ...to..."

" Beat you..." finished Tommy. " Yeah well , it was a lousy thing to do...sneaking up on you like that."

Virginia stood up her legs feeling better.

" Are you still going to Hogwarts? " he asked.

" Yes."

He smiled. " Strong till the end."

" Well I try."

" I better get out of here before they come back."

She turned to him, shook his hand and smiled up at him.

" You're eyes are beautiful " he said suddenly blushing.

She smiled. " Thank you. But I dont see beauty as everything. I believe in the beauty of someones mind and personality rather than looks. Being pretty is no good if you are a complete cow."

He laughed. " You are very feisty."

Taking her hand he looked at her closely and for a moment leant in close towards her , their lips almost touching. Virginia pulled away suddenly.

" Thank you Tommy" and she picked up her wand from the ground and disappeared.

As she left she clenched her fists in anger. " Thats right Virginia " she screamed at herself. " When someone tries to get close to you , push them away like you always do. Why cant I give them a chance, why cant I do it?


	112. Chapter 112

Hermione arrived in Diagon Alley and she hurried towards the bookstore. She opened the door and walked in. It was busy with students buying school books at the last minute. She pulled her robes around her and walked up to the front desk.

" Hermione how are you " Shayne's Uncle smiled at her. " I have your books here for you."

" Thank you Sir " said Hermione. " But I was hoping I could speak to Shayne instead. If he is in."

His Uncle sighed. " Ever since he decided to quit his job. There has been many people in here wondering why. I've had pretty young ladies heart broken begging him to come back. He was a popular lad. If Kathleen saw what had happened."

" He's right upstairs Hermione. First room on the left. You can go up if you want."

" Yes I will " and she walked upstairs. She knocked on the door and walked in.

Shayne was hunched over a desk in dark robes. His head burried in books.

" Shayne?"

He got up suddenly looking shocked. He pushed back the chair , and ran his hands through his hair.

Hermione closed the door. " I got your letter."

He nodded. " I didn't expect you...to come."

Hermione sighed. " I had to come...I couldn't just walk away..."

Shayne looked out his window and smiled. " What's it like outside today Hermione?"

She looked suprised. " Sunny and warm...why? Are you in hiding?"

He smiled. " Not hiding Hermione...it's more like...being alone...feeling secure..."

" I dont understand " cried Hermione. " Why...is it that you dont feel secure here anymore?"

" I've lost everything Hermione."

" Is work and money everything? " cried Hermione. " Does love and friends not come into that picture."

" You wouldn't understand."

" Try me " cried Hermione.

" Voldemort wants me Hermione. He wants to use me against...he wants to use me against YOU."

Hermione stopped. " Against me."

" Yes. He knows you are a friend of Harry Potter and he knows what you are prepared to do for Harry. I cant join him Hermione. I cant...let him hurt you..."

" I dont want you to ruin your life Shayne. Hiding here all the time...it cant be good..."

" He'll get me eventually Hermione. He always does. But hiding here bides me time...gives me hope. That this fear will one day be over."

" Does this mean...we can no longer meet? asked Hermione.

" It would be unwise to continue our meeting's " said Shayne.

Hermione nodded. " I really liked them."

Shayne sighed and turned away from her. " I really liked you Hermione. Even though you are almost four years younger than me. I knew from the moment I saw you...that you were the only girl I had ever trully loved. Forgive me for being so forward with my feelings. But I feel if I dont tell you now how I truly feel , I will never get the chance."

Hermione flushed. " I wish things could have been different."

" Go back to Ron Hermione. He does love you."

" I love him too " cried Hermione. " But the love I feel for you Shayne... It's different. I dont want to walk away from you."

He smiled. " I wont forget you and I will try to write...if I can."

Tears streaked down Hermione's face. " I dont want to leave..."

He walked over and kissed her gently. " Go...Hermione...before I change my mind."

She opened the door and walked out looking back , Shayne was facing the window.

She closed it and ran out the door not looking behind her. Her tears splattering her face.


	113. Chapter 113

Virginia apparated straight into her room and colasped on the bed , her body aching with pain and her wounds open and freshly bleeding. There was a loud crack in the room and Solvern appeared.

" My Lady. Your Aunt wishes to speak with you."

Virginia nodded wearily and went into the living room. Her Aunt Narcissa waited there with Draco.

" Ah Virginia there you are... I...Good heavens what happened to you? Your robes are torn and your bleeding. You look like you've been in a serious duel. Have you?"

" No...I dont wish to speak of it."

" Do not silence me girl. Where have you been?"

" Look either say what you have came here to say or get out " snapped Virginia.

Narcissa looked like she had just been forced to drink poison. " That is no way..."

" You heard me " snarled Virginia. " Speak or leave."

" Well " said Narcissa. " As you know your Mother has been captured and the Aurors are searching for Draco. Draco and I are leaving the country. Times are far too dangerous here and the media has been harassing us like crazy. You are to join us..."

" Go to hell " snarled Virginia.

" Excuse me?"

" You heard me "repeated Virginia. " I said go to hell."

" How dare you " said Narcissa. " As your Aunt I was merely acting upon your best interests."

" As if " shrieked Virginia. " I know what this is about , you are afraid that if I am left alone. I will reveal any dark plans I may have overheard from Mother and put your dear death Eaters in danger."

Narcissa remained still. " You are very immature."

Virginia opened the door and pointed outwards. " You may leave."

Narcissa stepped outside and left her robe flowing behind her. " Come Draco."

Draco stopped at the doorway. " I cant believe you are staying."

" I cant believe you are leaving."

" What do I have left?"

Virginia sighed and hugged him. " I'm going to miss you Draco."

He nodded and pulled his hood over his head. " You are foolish to stay alone in this house Virginia. I hate to say goodbye."

Virginia slammed the door and pulled a picture of her dad from her pocket. " I'm not alone " she screamed at the door. " I cant be. I'm not alone."


	114. Chapter 114

That night Harry walked outside and down into the garden. It was very warm and he was finding it really hard to sleep. As soon as he reached the front door , the cool night air rippled his hair and made his hands tingle. He sighed and walked down towards the bench to sit. He kept on walking until he saw a white light flicker in the distance. He ran forward recognising it as a wand. He panicked.

" No it cant be " he cried. " Voldemorts death eaters were not supposed to know where the house was.

He crept up behind the person , screamed and jumped knocking them to the ground.

" GET OFF ME " shrieked the person. Harry yelped loudly as he saw a flash of red hair go before his eyes and a small body fighting to get up.

" Ginny " panted Harry. " I'm so sorry. I thought you were a death...Hey what were you doing out here?"

" Nothing...what were you doing out here?"

" Nothing."

" So we both decided to come out here at twelve midnight to do nothing."

" Yeah I guess so."

Ginny smiled and she walked along side Harry.

" You know I never did get to thank you properly for saving my life."

" Dont " said Harry. " It's my fault it happened in the first place."

" How?"

" If I had never..."

" Broken up with me " finished Ginny.

" I didn't mean..."

" Hey things happen. People move on." Her eyes flashed unusualy as she looked at Harry for a reponse.

Harry blushed.

" Of course " said Ginny. " If one was to make a mistake , that too is understandable."

" Make a mistake? said Harry.

Ginny smiled. " Never mind Harry." She turned on her heel and as she moved the white flower that was resting in her hair fell gently to the ground.

" Hey Ginny " called Harry and he picked the flower up. He walked over to her and placed it back in her soft red hair. His hands tingled as he ran them through her hair. It was smooth and shiny smelling of fresh strawberries on a summers day. He smiled at her and ran his finger down the side of her face. She blushed as she looked up into his green eyes. He lowered his gaze until he met hers and then they both knew. Within seconds he was kissing her , their lips touching and his hand caressing her hair. Reluctently to what seemed like forever they broke apart , both of them so stunned and yet so happy they could not speak for a moment.

" I love you Ginny " said Harry as he stared at her breathless.

" Me too " smiled Ginny as she placed her hand around his waist and they walked towards the burrow.

" I never stopped loving you " said Harry. " After we fell apart...I never stopped thinking about you...but I told myself I was doing this for you...and then when you were with Jon ...I was so jealous."

Ginny smiled. " Maybe thats not a bad thing."

Harry looked at her puzzled and then laughed. " I haven't felt this good since the day I told you how I felt back in the school."

Ginny smiled. " And for that Harry dear I am very gratefull." She kissed him again on the lips and smiled as they walked back together hand in hand. , two hearts beating together as one.

The End.

Hey guys , whew I'm finished. I hope you really liked the story and I am prepared to write more onto it , if people liked it. So please tell me if you did or didn't. Thanks

Raemie.


	115. Chapter 115

Virginia opened her eyes as the curtains were drawn back and streaks of sunlight had managed to fill the room in its warm autumn glow. Two weeks had passed since the rescue of Ginny Weasley and her attack from the angry victims of her mother. Her bruises had heeled nicely and with a little help from Miranda Gobswaqs pure beauty in a bottle potion , she had no scars at all. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms. An owl fluttered at the window. She smiled , waved her wand and it opened the owl flew in.

" Ah there you are Latila. I thought you had abandoned me last night." Virginia smiled sweeetly at the small brown owl. Her Father had bought Latila for her for her sixth birthday and she adored her.

" So what post have you brought for me today?" The owl dropped a number of letters on her lap.

" Ah " sighed Virginia. " More hate mail. Virginia we hate you get out of the country. Lestrange your life is limited. Get out while you can. Get out of our F...king school. Well that isn't very nice " said Virginia as she dropped the numerous letters onto the floor. " Then again. Im quite used to it now."

The owl hooted softly and indicated to one unopened letter on the bed. Virginia sighed. " I dont think so Latila. I've had enough abuse for one morning."

Latila narrowed her eyes and jabbed her beak into Virginia's hand. " Ouch " cried Virginia. " My word you have become feisty. I wonder where you got that from. Alright I'll open the letter. But if it's a howler or an exploding letter , I'll blame you." The owl hooted in agreement.

She opened the letter. " See I have five fingers on this hand Latila. I better have the same amount when I finish reading this." She unfolded the parchment.

Dear Virginia. You must be wondering why I am writing to you , so I will explain myself. First of all , I will introduce myself as Tommy Flynn the boy you met two days ago. I understand that you are going to Hogwarts school in a few days and I know you must be very worried. If you like I would most honoured to accompany you on buying your essentials for the school in the list you will recieve before you go. If this does not please you , I will of course not mention it to anyone. I know that our parting did not go as well as I had planned. You can send your reply back with your owl as she know's my address. I will not be discouraged by any answer that I recieve Virginia , so feel free to be opened hearted with me. If you accept my offer. I will meet you in the Leaky Cauldron at 3.30 tomorrow.

Your's Faithfully

Tommy Flynn.

Virginia layed the letter down as Latila hooted gleefully.

" You know for an owl you are pretty unuasual " said Virginia. " In a sweet way though " she added.

" What will I do ? " said Virginia. " Does this boy not realise who I am."

She laughed to herself. " Of course it's a prank. They are trying to catch me out again and kill me for real."

She opened a piece of parchment and began to write.

Dear Mr Flynn

Thank you for your kind invitation and do understand I was most flattered to recieve it. But with all due respect I have already gathered my school objects and wont be needing any assistence in gathering the rest. I hope I have not disapointed you. Again thank you for rescueing me. I wish you luck with the rest of your life.

Your's faithfully

Virginia Keller.

Virginia sighed. She had lied about gathering her school things. She still had plenty to get and some help would have been great. But she didn't need help , she was strong and was not prepared to be seen as weak. His face appeared in her mind for a second and her heart ached for a moment. Oh get a grip she told herself. Grow up Virginia , this is no time to get a silly teenage crush on a complete stranger. She handed the letter to Latila who refused to take it.

" Go " she ordered loudly. " Or next time you refuse me , I'll use you to stuff my pillows" she lied." Now get out of here."

Hey guys I have a question. Do you like the method I am using for the story in which I am switching the characters around for example ; one minute you are reading about Ginny through her mind and then you are reading about Virginia and so on. I thought this way would prove to be a bit more interesting than just focusing on Harry and Ginny all the time ,this way it causes conflict between them all as you will see. Please tell me what you think. You can PM me or put it in your review. I dont mind.

Thanks

Raemie.


	116. Chapter 116

Ron smiled as he saw Harry and Ginny coming towards him.

" It's good to see everything back to normal " he said.

Ginny nodded. " I think I need a drink " she said and she walked inside. " I'll be out later Harry."

Ron watched her go in and as soon as she was out out his sight , he bent down towards Harry. His voice almost a whisper.

" I didn't want to say this in front of Ginny Harry. But I thought you should know , that they found De Lecours Body last night deserted on some highway , killed with the Avada Kedavra curse , but the healers say he was also tortured with the Crucio beforehand."

Harry nodded and kept walking with him at a slow pace. " Does his family know?"

" Harry they dont even know that he was in league with You know who. I doubt they will take it well."

Harry sighed. " Great. Just great."

" And the media were around this morning , prowling around actually looking for nothing better to do than stir up some trouble."

" And what happened?"

" Not much really in terms of trouble. Mum bewitched the tea pot and had it chase them out the gate spraying them with boiling water." Ron laughed. " If they had stopped and checked it out , they would have realised it was only luke warm Pumpkin Juice."

" I could have prevented his death Ron. If I had..."

Ron cried. " No way Harry. He tried to kill you and Ginny and he wouldn't have given you a second thought. Look this fool tried to hoodwink Voldemort. You dont mess with creeps like him."

" But if he was alive Ron. We could have questioned him on Voldemorts whereabouts and his plans."

Ron shook his head. " I heard Dad talking with Tonks , Lupin and Mad Eye Moody yesterday. Jon was not in Voldemorts little ring group at all. He was being used by Voldemort and that was that. It was obvious that he was going to be killed afterwards. He was sort of like Bertha Jorkins only smarter and far more sneakier."

" I still feel responsible."

" Well dont " said Ron. " becuase there's more news." Do you remember that nice girl in Fred and George's shop in Diagon Alley."

" Yes. Felicity isn't it."

" She was found murdered Harry...Jon killed her and stole all her money to leave for france."

" He knows the Avada Kedavra curse " cried Harry.

" He didn't use it " said Ron.

" Then what happened? " asked Harry.

----------------

Back to the night of Jon's death. (Ron's description of Felicity's murder)

Felicity closed the curtains of her bedroom as the night sky began to appear. She switched on her lamp and sat into bed holding her book and flicking through the pages. She jumped suddenly as she heard a creak on the stair and dropped the book. Pulling up the covers , she called out.

" Jon...is that you? Is anyone there?"

The door swung open and Jon staggered in. His robes torn and caked with blood , his face cut and bleeding.

Felicity screamed and lunged forward. " Jon what happened? Are you alright?"

" He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. " Give me all your money " he demanded.

" What?"

" You heard me. Give it to me or I villl blow zis room apart with you in it."

" Jon what's going on?"

He faced her. " I said give it to me."

" No " cried Felicity. " I worked hard for this money. Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me. I thought we were supposed to get married."

He laughed bitterly. " I dont care for you " he screamed. " I need zee money , now hurry up. Zee Death Eaters are coming...I ave to get out of here."

" I wont let you " cried Felicity and she blocked the drawyer with the money in it. " I trusted you. I loved you."

He stepped forward and grabbed her by her hair and pushed her away , but she swung back and kicked him in the head and he fell backwards. She ran for the drawyer and grabbed her purse and ran from the room. The hall was bathed in complete darkness so she crept along the stairway trying to avoid the steps that creaked. She reached the stairs when a hand clasped her shoulder. She looked up frightened into the grinning face of Jon Lestrange. Horrified she tried to get away.

" Bon Voyage darling " he smiled and he pushed her down the stairs. She fell quickly , her body speeding rapidly down the stairs and hit the bottom floor with a thud. She uttered a final groan and all was still. Jon walked down camly bent over her and picked up the purse two feet from where she had landed.

" Thanks darling. I really appreciate it " and he ran off into the night.

----------

" And thats what happened " said Ron.

Harry sighed. " Fred and George must be crushed."

" Yeah they were very upset especially George. He really liked her."

Harry nodded. " Come on , we better get back into the burrow and get our things ready for school."


	117. Chapter 117

Tommy waited by the window until he saw the small owl flying in with the letter. He opened it and read it throughly. He sighed as he left it down. He wasn't surprised. His so called friends had kidnapped her and tortured her. Why on earth would she have wanted to even see him again.

He picked up his wand , walked into the kitchen and grabbed his bag.

" Tommy where are you going?" called his Aunt.

" Diagon Alley " he called back. " I've got to get some books for school."

He grabbed some flu powder and left immediatly.

He smiled as he arrived in Diagon Alley. As usual it was filled with students and parents trying to find last minute stuff for the school year.

He saw two of his friends across the way near a shop. Two seventh years one Gryfindor and one Ravenclaw. Alan Kingsley from Gryfindor and Mark Jonhson from Rvenclaw. He waved at them and walked over.

" Heya Flynn " said Alan. " Are you getting the remainder of your books?"

" Yeah " he replied.

" Hey " said Mark. " I heard that a few day's ago a bunch of kids kidnapped that Lestrange one and tortured her."

" Where did you hear that?" asked Tommy.

" My brother told me " said Mark. " A couple of kids in his year were involved and that bully Zanhurst ...you know Blane Zanhurst was the ring leader apparenty...you know him Flynn the lad in Ravenclaw in our year."

Tommy nodded his face pure white.

" I think she got what was coming to her " said Mark. " Dirty murderer. What do you think Kingsley?"

Alan nodded. " Sure. What about you Flynn?"

Tommy looked at him. " I think it was pretty rough."

Mark laughed. " A true Gryfindor , always do the right thing...aint that right Tommy."

Tommy sighed. " Alan is in Gryfindor too."

Alan smiled. " Hey I'm not condoning violence Mate. I'm just saying I dont like the girl. She'll be in Slytherin you wait and see."

" Maybe she will be nice " said Tommy nervously.

Alan laughed. " Are you turning soft?"

" No " cried Tommy. " I'm...I'm...I have to go. I'll see you guys later."


	118. Chapter 118

Tommy ran into the Leaky Cauldron and sat down at a table. He sighed miserably and walked up to the counter.

" One butter beer please " he said to Tom the landlord.

" Coming up " said Tom and he passed the drink to him.

" Thanks " muttered Tommy and he threw down the change.

He sat down and sipped the drink as he read the daily prophet. He watched people coming in and out of the pub smiling and laughing with their friends. He finished his drink and got up ready to leave but a hand touched his and motioned him to sit.

" I'd refill that drink if I were you " said Virginia as she sat down beside him. She left down her wand on the table.

" I thought you wern't...didn't you say..."

" I had a change of heart " said Virginia. " I was passing by and I..."

Tommy smiled.

" Okay ...Okay I came to see you. Just dont get all mushy on me please " said Virginia.

He smiled at her. " Why did you come?"

She shrugged. " I...I...you see...I dont know...I just felt I had too."

" Hey " said Virginia. " Why are you here. Do you normally always come here exactly at 3.30?"

He blushed. " I was hoping that in some mad coincidence you would appear."

She smiled. " Well I guess you were right."

" So what stuff do you need for school?" asked Tommy.

" Well I need all my ingrediants , and a couple of books , oh and a broom."

" A broom."

" Yes I intend to try out for the quidditch team this year. I love the sport."

He smiled. " Did you know Victor Krum is coming to the school to teach Flying Lessons and coach the quidditch teams this year?"

" No, But it sounds great."

He nodded. " It should be. Dont worry Virignia. I'm sure you'll fit in. All you need is a bit of confidence."

" Thanks Tommy. I'll remember that."


	119. Chapter 119

Harry opened the daily prophet to a new headline.

Draco Malfoy has been hounoured by the Ministry for saving Ginny Weasley from Voldemorts grasps back a few weeks ago and has been openly welcomed back into Hogwarts School much against the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's wishes.

"This is riddiculous " snapped Harry. " What about Virginia. She is a good person and yet they hate her."

" Yeah well her Mum tortured people and enjoyed boasting about it " said Ron. " Draco's dad was a well resected figure in the ministry Harry and his Mum still is. You cant beat money and power these day's."

" Yeah " said Harry. " Well it's not fair. " Just when everything seemed to be working out."

" How do you mean?"

" Well Ginny was okay , and we were all going back to school. Now I'm going to have to deal with Malfoy again. As if the year couldn't get worse."

" It can " said Ron. " Look " he said in horror.

Harry opened the paper.

Albus Dumbledore has given a statement into the proposed death of Severus Snape. " He is very much alive " said Dumbeldore at last nights press conference." We had to pretend he was dead in order to let Voldemort think he had destroyed his second strongest enemy. I'm glad to say it worked a treat. Severus was equipped with a very strong draught of living death potion and he was immune to anything that hit him. He will of course return to his teaching position as the beggining of the year as Potions master and I am pleased to announce that Mr Remus Lupin will be returning as defence against the dark Arts teacher once more." Lupin who recently had been revealed as Werewolf was employed in Hogwarts previously and according to some parents was an excellent teacher when it came to Defence against the Dark Arts.

" I dont understand Ron. Why would Dumbledore not tell me about Snape?"

Ron shrugged. " You know Dumbledore Harry. He has his reasons. Anyways everything turned out okay."

" Did it. Ron Snape is back at Hogwarts. It's like sticking your hand out to pet a little kitten and instead get bitten by a tiger."

" Yeah but Lupin is back Harry. He'll keep an eye out for Snape's old tricks."

" I suppose. Still it annoy's me to see Malfoy get away so easily."

" Look Harry...Malfoy did save Ginny."

" I dont care Ron...he still supports Voldemort and he'd spit on Hermione if he got the chance. I've saved Ginny loads of time too , but that never saves me from the critisim I get from the press. I wish life was fair."

Ron nodded. " Well it's not Harry and that counts for both Wizards and Muggles. Now come we better show this to Hermione."


	120. Chapter 120

Virginia smiled as she walked around Diagon Alley with Tommy. People did glare at her and there were a few occasional shouts but some people came over to her and shook her hand , telling her they hoped she would have a bright future and to stay on the right track and stay strong. She smiled at Tommy who winked.

" See. Not everyone hates you."

" Yes...well it will be completly different at Hogwarts."

" Dont worry about it Virginia. I wont abandon you at Hogwarts."

She nodded. " I dont need anyone...I can survive."

" You shoudn't push everyone away Virginia."

" I dont...I'm just telling you how I am. I'm a strong happy girl."

" I dont see a happy girl."

" Well I...well you obviously dont know me then...and how could you...we are strangers."

He nodded. " I guess you are right."

Virginia frowned and looked up at him. " I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be rude."

" Dont be " he replied. " You weren't rude to me."

" Tommy. What did my Mother...do to your family?"

He sighed. " My family were all muggles Virginia. My Mam , my dad ,and my sister Sinead. You see my Mam's sister is a witch and my mams parents are a wizard and witch too , so you can imagine how pleased they were to hear that I was a wizard. We celebrated when I got the letter from Hogwarts and I loved my life in Hogwarts. I loved coming home every christmas and Summer telling them off my days there. I wasn't going to go to Hogwarts you see , my parents wanted to send me to a school nearer home..but my Aunt said Hogwarts was the best and she was right."

" What school was nearer home? Where did you live?"

" Queen Maeve's school for Witches and Wizards in Ireland " said Tommy. " I lived in County Wexford and thats why Mam didn't want me to go so far away to Hogwarts in Britain. It seemed to far from home. Which it was for us. But thats why coming home every holiday meant so much to me. Well one summer I decided to stay at school for the Halloween Holiday as a friend had invited me to come stay with him for a few days. Mam, Dad, and Sinead came over to London for a few days and I got a chance to meet them. It was great , then one night...the Death Eaters went on a rampage through the city breaking into any hotels that contained families of Muggleborns. I dont know how they knew who they were , but I believe a spy tipped the death eaters off and thats how they knew who to kill. I came back from from a party that night and when I went into the hotel room. I was pulled away by an officer telling me it was too horriffic to look at. I saw my family lying on the ground...and the awful look of terror upon their faces. I just remember seeing the shocked and puzzled expressions of the Police and the Pathologists and I kept thinking. I know who did this...I know how they did this and I cant even tell you idiots who it was. Otherwise you'll have me locked away for crazy ideas."

" My Aunt Laura brought me up after that. She moved away from Ireland and she bought a house in London. My Grandfather died within weeks of their deaths , I think the shock killed him and I never went home again. Still every day I long to go back home to Ireland. I feel so empty... so alone...Even back that day when those thugs tied you up...and I heard that one edging me on trying to make me hit you...I kept thinking...shut up...how can you even begin to describe how I feel."

" Tommy I am so sorry."

He nodded. " I dont blame you Virginia. Now lets discuss something else...my mood is begining to take a sharp turn downwards."


	121. Chapter 121

Hermione left down the paper.

" Well I'm not surprised. Dumbledore has always kept things from us and it's his right Harry. We have a habit of meddling in other people's business. If Dumbledore had told you Snape was alive. I can bet you would have gone searching for him."

Harry muttered and turned away. " Thats not the point Hermione."

" I think it is Harry. The fact is Dumbledore is only trying to protect you and by keeping these things secret...well I think he is doing a good job."

" Yeah well you would..."

Hermione looked hurt. " Dont you remember back at the ministry...when you thought Sirius was been held captive by Voldemort. Dont you remember what happened."

" If you're trying to blame me for his death " cried Harry.

Ron stirred. " Hermione..."

" I'm not " she said camly. " I'm just..."

" Dont speak " cried Harry. " Dont speak like you know what's it's like to lose someone you care about...because you dont and I would never purposely put someone in harm or try to kill them."

" I never said you would " cried Hermione.

" Yes you...well ...you heard her Ron...you heard what she said."

" No Mate " said Ron. " She didn't."

Hermione sighed and stood up. " You act on the spur of the moment Harry. Dont look at me like that. I'm not faulting you...msot people act on the spur...I'm just saying, It's unwise to do so."

Harry snarled and faced the window. " I hate this...I hate being kept in the dark."

" You're not " cried Hermione.

Ginny walked in and saw the angry look on Harry's face. He quickly changed his expression.

" Oh I see " she said. " Ah Harry do you want to come into Diagon Alley with Mum and I. I have to pick up some books?"

Harry nodded. He stormed past both Ron and Hermione and left without saying a word.


	122. Chapter 122

Virginia looked at her watch and smiled at Tommy.

" I better go. It's late."

He nodded. " It cant be this time already. I wish the day had longer hours."

She smiled and lowered her gaze embarrased. " Ah...I had a really good time and...I...er...I just want to say thanks for helping me out. All these stuff " she indicated to the bags in her hand. " I would have been lost searching for them. I'm hopeless with organisation."

" Well I'm no neat freak either " said Tommy.

She smiled. " I really had a good time today. Thank you."

" It was fun " said Tommy. " I'm glad you decided to come."

" Me too " replied Virginia.

" What will you do when you get home?"

" What an unuasual question to ask " said Virginia. " But if you are really curious. I'll probably take a nice bath and get my school stuff ready."

" So I'll see you at Hogwarts then?"

" Maybe " replied Virginia. " I think once I get there. Both of us will have to make a decision and you'res could be the hardest one of all."

" I dont understand."

" Tommy. If they see you hanging out with me. Well lets just say ...you wont have many friends left. I can survive in there. I after all am Belletrix Lestrages daughter whether I like it or not and I dont think a years abuse is going to upset me after enduring eleven years off it at home."

" It doesnt have to..."

" Please Tommy cant we part on happy terms? Let's not go away miserable."

" But I want to see you happy."

" I am " said Virginia.

She held out her hand to shake his but he bent down and kissed it.

" I hope this isn't the last " he said softly.

" Good bye Virginia Keller."

She nodded and turned on her heel. She walked away quickly. She knew exactly what she would do when she got home and she had a feeling it would involve an early night and a lot of tears.


	123. Chapter 123

Hermione circled the room frantically.

" Hermione stop going around in circles " cried Ron. " You're making my head dizzy."

" Sorry Ron " said Hermione. " Oooh why was I so hard on Harry?" she cried. " I should have been softer."

" No way Hermione. I agreed with you. Harry could have gotten killed if he had gone after Snape. Who know's what job Dumbledore had him doing."

" But he looked so upset. I thought he was going to cry."

" Harry Cry...no I dont think so."

" Ron I think I should appologise."

Ron shook his head. " Let him calm down first."

Hermione agreed. " Okay...yes you're right."

" So " said Ron. " How's your friend Shayne these days?"

Hermione turned sharply. " He's...ahh...he's fine Ron."

" Dad told me he was fired yesterday...but he wouldn't tell me why."

" Fired " said Hermione pretending to sound surprised. Ron was her best friend but she couldn't betray Shayne's trust to him or Harry.

" Yeah " said Ron. " Did you not know?"

" Erm...er...I knew that he was fired. But I cant say I know why that was."

" Hmm " said Ron." Seems odd that he wouldn't confide in you Hermione. He was very fond of you...if I can remember clearly."

Hermione scowled. " These issues are of his concern Ron and if he wishes not to confide them to me. Well...thats his own choice okay."

" Sure " said Ron. " I didn't mean to be...hey sorry okay?"

" Yes " said Hermione as she brushed her hair back lightly with her hand. " Yes ...it's fine."

Ron smiled. " School starts in two days."

Hermione smiled back. " Yes I cant wait. I've been waiting all my life to do my NEWTS."

" Yeah sure " said Ron. " Ah...yeah me too." Ron gave her a grin and she laughed.

" Hey Hermione. Dont worry about Harry. He's just unsettled about everything at the moment. I'll talk to him tonight okay."

She nodded. " Thanks Ron."

" So er...are you going to kiss me or something " said Ron. " You know after you cry a little , I comfort you , and then we kiss and everything is better then...I dont know it just sort of popped into my head."

Hermione rolled her eyes. " Oh Ronald."


	124. Chapter 124

Virginia arrived home early. She went into her room and sat down.

" Dont cry " she said loudly. " I cant cry. I wont."

The doorbell rang. Virginia stirred. " Please dont let it be any reporters."

She opened it. " Draco " she cried.

" Virginia can I come in?"

" Yeah sure." She let him in. He walked into the living room and sat down.

" So how have you been?"

" I've been fine Draco. But I feel that is not the reason that you have come here to talk to me."

He smiled. " You were always the smart one Virginia. I must give you credit for that."

Virginia didn't respond. She folded her arms across her lap and sat down.

" My Mother has left."

" Yes I know and I must say I am surprised that you have not gone with her."

Draco looked astonished. " Have you not read the papers?"

Virginia laughed. " I refuse to read any paper. All they do is print lies about me."

" I have been cleared of all charges. I am free to go back to Hogwarts."

" That's great " said Virginia with a very covincing lack of interest.

" I must say I am shocked " said Draco. " I expected you to be a little bit more excited."

" No " said Virginia. " Draco I am really happy for you."

He smiled. " Thank you."

" At least our lives are both back on track " said Virginia.

" Yes " said Draco. " And now I can go back to Hogwarts stronger than ever and so can you."

" Excuse me? "

" Yes Virginia. Dont you see. Now the power of the Dark Lord has risen and we as his young supporters can follow in our parents footsteps."

Virginia looked in disbelief.

" Dont you see Virginia. We won...they fell for it...they believed us."

Virginia shook her head. " I dont understand."

" We got away with it " said Draco. " I helped killed an innocent person and I got away with it. Doesn't it feel good."

Virginia stared in horror as she began to see her cousin in a different light.

" Virginia are you okay? Can you hear me?"

" That wasn't my point " said Virginia.

" Sorry I dont follow."

" I thought you wanted to change...I thought you wanted to start again."

Draco laughed. " Start what?"

" A new life. I thought you wanted to be in control of your own life."

" I do and the Dark Lord can help me achieve that."

Virginia jumped up. " Get out " she cried.

" What?"

"I said get out Draco."

" Virginia what the hell are you doing...this is crazy..."

" Leave now " she screamed.

" Virginia I dont understand."

" I believed in you Draco. I thought you wanted to stop this madness this hatred against people we dont know."

" Virginia is your head screwed up?"

She slammed the door in his face.

" You always let me down " she screamed. " All of you do. You always let me down."

Hey guys. Thanks a million for all the reviews. I thought I would mention that I have another 6 chapters done...so I definatly will be continueing the story onto Hogwarts. Also for the time from the 7th June 06 - 16th June , my updates will be scattered and thats because the exams I have been dreading for three years have finally arrived and I have them everyday until the 16th. That's my Junior Cert exams for those who dont know it and I am terrified so I have a lot of study to do.But at least all the girls like me in my school finish before the boys so thats good. Junior Cert is the same as the GCSE's in Britain and the Leaving cert which I will do in two years is like the SAT's in America I think. Sorry if I got the names wrong. I am clueless about other countries education systems.

So durring that week. I will be posting my updates in the evenings around six but it's Irish time for me , so it will be different times for everyone else. I'll try to update another chapter today but I cant promise anything as I have to finish my Home Economics project. Thanks again. Raemie.


	125. Chapter 125

Draco snarled as the door was slammed shut in his face. What the hell was wrong with that girl. She hadn't been right since the incident with Potter. Draco itched his hand as he felt a seering pain in it. His Mark was burning. The Dark Lord required him. He left and arrived immediatly at his side.

" You called upon me my Lord."

" Yes stand up Draco. A real man does not cower at one's feet."

" Yes my Lord. Thank you my Lord." Draco stood up and stared into the cold eyes of Voldemort. His shivered for a second as a sudden fear came over him.

" You are frightened? laughed Voldemort.

" No my Lord. Never."

" Dont lie " cried Voldemort. " All are frightened by me and since you are the first teenage boy in my service. I am not surprised."

Draco nodded.

Voldemort laughed dryly. " I can see your Father in those eyes boy. Same dertermination...same promises...same power...and the same wavering Loyaltly."

" No my Lord. I am not like my Father. I am most faithful. I assure you."

He laughed again. " Such words from such a young mouth. Are you sure you are up to the tasks I will set upon you? They are not for the weak minded you know. Many an older wizard has died in these circumstances."

" I am willing to serve you my Lord to my full extent...and I am prepared...I am prepared to die for you , if it ever occurs." Draco stumbled out the last few words painfully.

Voldemort laughed. " Well your devotion is appealing I must say and I can sense a slight difference in it that seperates you from your Father."

Draco nodded and bowed. " My Lord. I know I disappointed you this year in releasing that girl. But I believed she would be nessasary in luring Potter when you got that De Lecour involved. I had no idea he would try to fool you. Also my Lord. I am returning to school this year. The fool Dumbledore had but no choice to let me in even though he objected strongly. Well I cant blame him. If someone tried to kill me more than three times , I'd be against it too. But I can be very useful my Lord. I have a direct path to Harry Potter."

Voldemort thought about this. " Yes I can see your point Draco...but..."

Draco squirmed as he said it.

" I want results Draco. I am growing tired of hearing my Death Eaters come back to me telling me they failed but will try again. It's pityful Draco and I wont stick it for much longer."

Draco nodded. " I wont let you down."

Voldemort smiled. " I hope not."

" My Lord. Is this the reason you have summoned me?"

" No Draco it is not. Tell me what has become of your cousin Miss Lestrange or ..." Voldemorts smile turned to a thin sneer. " Miss Keller as she calls herself?"

" She has resumed living in her home my Lord. She is too attend Hogwarts as well."

Voldemort smiled. " And is she still as feisty and unco-opperative as before?"

Draco nodded. " Yes my lord. She refuses to have anything to do with us...she wants to start over."

Voldemort nodded. " Very well."

" My Lord. I beg of you ...please dont kill her...she's my only true relative in this world. We were very close."

" Do not fear Draco. I have no plans to harm dear Virginia. I as it happens have plans for her."

Draco shook his head. " My Lord with all due respect...she will not turn to the dark side. This I do know."

Voldemort laughed. " Ah but Draco. I believe I have just the solution that will make Miss Keller come begging on her knees."


	126. Chapter 126

Harry arrived back with Ginny for tea. He walked inside. He felt calmer now...far calmer than he had felt hours ago. Maybe I should appologise to Hermione he though as he walked upstairs. He opened the door and saw Ron and Hermione busy at the window. Mental note to mind thought Harry. I better define kissing as a better word than busy. They broke apart as they both saw Harry.

" Harry " said Hermione.

" Hermione " said Harry.

" I'm sorry " they both said at the same time.

They both laughed as Hermione went over and hugged him.

" Do you forgive me? " she asked.

" Sure and do you forgive me?"

" Of course " said Hermione. " Now how was your day with Ginny?"

" Good " said Harry smiling.

" Good? " said Hermione.

Okay...okay " said Harry. " Very good."

Hermione smiled. " School in two days Harry."

He smiled. " I know I cant wait..."

Ron scowled. " I suppose I will have to do prefect Duty again."

" Yes " said Hermione. " And they are choosing head boy and girl. That should be interesting."

Harry smiled. " I wonder who will get head girl?"

Hermione blushed. " Well we must wait and see."

Harry nodded. " I hope the Quidditch will be good this year. If it's like last year..."

" Hey we won " cried Ron. " It cant have been that bad."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but a flash of warning from Hermione silenced him.

" It wasn't " said Harry. " No we did well to win.

" I guess you will be holding quidditch trials Harry?"

" Yeah " he replied. " Sure you dont have to try out Ron. You're in seventh year now. I didn't expect Katie to do it last year. I'm hardly going to make you do it."

" Thanks Mate. But I will try. I wouldn't want people thinking I got on the team just because I'm Harry Potter's friend you know?"

" Yeah. Sure."

" Hermione? Hermione?"

She looked over at Harry. " Yes. Sorry Harry I was thinking about something. Go on."

" I was just wondering if you were okay. It's just that...you look worried."

" No I'm fine " she lied.

" Hey Harry. I meant to tell you. You know that Shayne fellow that Hermione was friends with...well he was fired a few days at work " said Ron.

Hermione sighed and turned away. Harry noticed this.

She faced the window suddenly as she met Harry's gaze as he fitted pieces of the puzzle together.


	127. Chapter 127

Ginny opened the window as she saw Pigwideon flying towards it. She smiled as he dropped a handfull of letters onto her lap. Running into the kitchen as everyone sat down for breakfast she called out.

" Mum...Mum...These are the Hogwarts letters and we have Harry's too."

Harry looked up from his bowl of cereal and nodded as his mouth was full.

" Oi...giv mee that Ginny " mumbled Ron his mouth full also and he sent pieces of cereal across to Hermione.

" Oh Ron " cried Hermione in disgust as she wiped away milk and cereal of her robes. She ran her wand down them and they appeared good as new.

Ron smiled. " See no problem."

Harry opened his letter. " Quidditch Captain " he said. And...no...cant be..."

" Head boy " shrieked Ron. " Jesus Harry...they are trying to turn you into Percy."

Hermione scowled.

" Ahh " said Ron. Blushing as he saw Hermione's letter and head girl badge. " Well done Hermione. I never doubted you."

Mrs Weasley smiled at them both. " Well you two must be very proud. Especially you Harry. Your Dad was head boy in our seventh year. Looks like you're carrying on tradition. As for you Ronald Weasley. From all your teasing and moaning. What do you have to show for yourself?"

" Prefect " he muttered.

She frowned. " Well you better be a good one ...from what Ginny told me...you seemed to pick on some first years last year."

" I did not " cried Ron. " They were small...and in my way...I just asked them to move...and I only called them migets because...well they are migets..."

Harry laughed. " They are pretty small."

" Harry " said Hermione reproachfully.

" Good on you Harry " said Ron. " See Mum...Harry thinks they are migets too."

Mrs Weasley smiled. " Well you were once small to Ron ...well we better head to Diagon Alley with your list Ginny. You kids have your things dont you?"

They all nodded.

" Ah Mrs Weasley. May I come with you " asked Hermione. " I need some more things."

" Sure Hermione. Harry you can come too."

" No " said Hermione. " I need to...it's..."

" Sure Harry doesnt mind coming with us girls...do you Harry?

Harry shook his head but noticed how Hermione did not seem pleased.

" Maybe I'll just stay with Ron."

" Nonsence Harry. Ron has to help Arthur clear out the attic today...we should just give them some space...No you can go with Hermione."

Hermione sighed and grabbed some flu powder. Harry followed at a safe distance.


	128. Chapter 128

Hermione seperated from the rest once they reached Diagon Alley. Harry followed her as she walked briskly.

" Harry I'm fine really. If you want to go..."

" No it's alright Hermione. Ginny and her mum are robe shopping so I'd just be bored really."

Hermione walked into Flourish and Blotts. " Okay I have to run upstairs quickly. Can you wait five minutes?"

" Yeah okay. Who are you..."

" Cant stop Harry. I'll only be five minutes. I promise."

Harry nodded as she smiled at Shayne's uncle as she ran up the stairs and disappeared.

He walked around the shop looking at books and quickly got bored.

" Having fun Potter?"

He turned around and faced Draco Malfoy dressed in Emerald Green robes.

" Malfoy " said Harry.

" That's right Potter. Long time no see. I must admitt the last time I did see you...you looked a bit upset ...firing curses at me."

" Why dont you back off " snarled Harry.

" Woh oh oh " laughed Malfoy. " If I'm not wrong. Didn't I save your girlfriends life?"

" I dont know why " snarled Harry. " But it had to be for a bad reason. There isn't one nice bone in you Malfoy."

He laughed. " I'm going to make your life Hell Potter. I'm going back to school and I will avenge my Father and Aunt's good work."

" Your Father is a loser Malfoy and Lestrange is a murderer."

Malfoy snarled. " They are ten times more the wizard than your mudblood friend will ever be."

" Hermione is a good friend and a even greater person. You should be ashamed."

" Oh the creature has a name now " laughed Malfoy.

Harry withdrew his wand. " Take that back Malfoy."

" No I dont think I will Potter."

Shayne's uncle ran forward. " Please Harry " he begged. " I dont want them...to come and get us...this shop...it's all I have and my nephew...he needs me."

Malfoy laughed. " The death eaters dont harm purebloods. So why should you worry? Unless you are a mudblood."

" You should be in Azkaban " snarled Harry. " Cho Chang..."

Malfoy sneered and stepped closer whispering into Harry's ear.

" Cho Chang was a pain...but you liked her didn't you Potter?"

Harry spat. " You killed her Malfoy. You should be locked away with your murderous friends."

" No Potter " sneered Malfoy and he leant towards Harry. Smiling devilishly he whispered. " I'm not going anywhere. I was found innocent."

" But you are a liar " cried Harry. " You are a cheat and a con."

" No Potter " sneered Malfoy as he strode out of the store. " I got away with it...and that's what matters. The press , the Aurors and even the judge...they all love a sympathy case...just spin them a few lies about how you were dragged into it out of fear for your life and how you were too young to see otherwise and they will set you scott free. Life is sweet Potter. As for Chang...well it was unfortunate...but I'm not Mother Teresa ...See you at school Potter."

Harry snarled as Malfoy left. He looked at his watch. Twenty minutes had passed already.

" Thats it Hermione. I'm coming up..."

He stormed upstairs ready to tell Hermione what had happened. He could hear shuffling from the door on the left opening it , he stepped inside.

" Hermione I...Hermione?"

He stepped back in horror as he saw her kissing Shayne passionatly. She stepped away quickly as she saw Harry's face.

" Harry I... Hey Harry wait come back. Dont go..."

Harry felt his stomach go weak and he ran out of the shop. His mind heavily confused. Anger and shock bursting through his veins.


	129. Chapter 129

Virginia opened her letters as Latila came in. The owl edged around the bed and hid under the covers her brown fluffy feathers visible. Virginia laughed.

" Hey come out of there...you silly thing. I was only joking about using you to stuff the pillows. I swear."

The owl peeked out.

" Please " said Virginia. " I want my letters."

It gave a wary looked and hopped over.

" Good Girl " said Virginia and she prised the letters from her beak.

She opened them one by one.

" Ah " said Virginia. " Here's one from Hogwarts. Miss Keller you are required to be on platform nine and three quarters on the first of September signed Minerva Mcgonagall. Well Latila. It's as simple as that."

The owl hopped on one leg as it pushed another letter towards her.

Virginia opened it. It was from Tommy.

She glared at Latila. " You're trying to set me up aren't you?"

The little owl hooted and frowned at her giving her the well you're the one talking to an owl look.

She read the letter outloud.

Dear Virginia. I know I seem persistent and maybe I'm an idiot to even like you.

" Yes Tommy you are an idiot to like me."

But I really wish you would give me a chance to become your friend.

" Oh Tommy , Tommy. I'm the daughter of an insane murderer. Generally we dont have friends."

I really enjoyed the day we had together. It made me feel good to be by your side.

" Actually Tommy I felt nausous , wondering if someone was going to attack me again."

" And I like you Virginia. Actually I really like you. Virginia I love...

" WHAT " screamed Virginia and she dropped the letter down in shock. The tiny owl fluttered above her.

" Jesus Christ " she mumbled. " You give them an inch and they take a mile. What is that boy on...drugs. Someone must have zapped him with a curse. Writing such words in a letter...Oh I dont know."

Latila cuddled up to Virginia. She glared at her. " You've been edging him on haven't you?"

" Dont give me that look Latila. Now look here Missy. I am perfectly able to deal with my own affairs and the fact is I think you have been edging him on. Hmmm I'll just finish reading the letter shall I? Ahh here we are ...listen to this."

Your owl keeps pecking me everytime I put my pen down to finish the letter. But she stopped as soon as I wrote the above sentence revealing my feelings. Strange isn't it?

Virginia scowled at the owl. " Yes Latila it's very strange isn't it?"

Latila flew above the ceiling as Virginia hopped up from the bed.

" I have a wand " muttered Virginia.

There was a loud crack in the room as Solvern appeared. He looked in shock as Virginia had her hands clasped around Latila's tiny neck. Virgina smiled and dropped the owl as she landed on the ground with a small thud.

" Ah we were just playing."

Latila pecked her leg viciously.

" OUCH " screamed Virgina as she kicked her leg. The little owl jumped backwards.

" Aww isn't that cute Solvern. Little Latila is playing games with me. Come out , come out Latila. So I can strangle you " she muttered under her breath.

The house elf coughed and Virginia turned around.

" Yes Solvern."

" My Lady. I got an urgent letter from Azkaban Prison. Your Mother has requested that she speak with you immediatly."

Virginia laughed. " No way am I going to that hell hole. Tell her to find some other victim."

Solvern sighed. " My Lady. I am not one to disobey but she has requested that you come immediatly. My Lady she sounded desperate."

" She's always desperate Solvern and you know who and what she is. I cant believe you would defend her."

" I dont my Lady... but this is your Mother."

Virginia sighed. " Did she tell you what she wanted."

The house elf shook his head. " Only that it was urgent."

Virginia sighed and grabbed a pen and piece of paper.

Dear Tommy.

Thanks again for your letter. I am sorry that I do have time to reply in great detail but an urgent calling has come upon me that I could not possibly refuse. So all the best.

Virginia.

She placed it in an envelope and handed it to the little owl who once again refused to take it.

Virginia snarled and made a rude sign with her fingers. The little owl lunged for her hand and Virginia caught her by the wing. " Once you come back my dear. We are going to have a little chat about your dreadful attitude. I'm hoping this is just a faze you are going through in the maturity of a female owl. Now scram Latila before I get my sewing needle out and I add you to the furniture. That sofa over there would go nicely with a live pin cushion dont you think?"


	130. Chapter 130

Hermione ran out quickly after Harry.

" How could you " cried Harry. " Ron trusted you. He's four years older than you."

" Oh get a life Harry " screamed Hermione. " True love is what matters. I dont care if he was ten years older than me. If he loves me , well then thats all I care about. Four years is no big deal. I am old enough to know what love is."

" So you admitt it. You have feelings for this boy."

" Yes " she replied. " I did... but it's over."

" Forgive my confusion but that did not look like it was over."

" It is..."

" He was all over you... it was more like a lets see who can go the longest without breathing kissing competition."

" I didn't think you were watching us for that long."

" I wasn't ... but I saw enough to know what was going on."

" I was kissing him goodbye."

" Hmm " said Harry. " Normally a kiss goodbye is a peck on the cheek and a I'll see you around... that however."

" Well sorry Harry if some of your love interests have been dull , but I was saying goodbye and I meant it. Yes we kissed passionatly. It's what people do..."

" But Ron..."

" I'm coming back to Ron... I know I made a mistake..."

Harry sighed. " He's going to be crushed."

Hermione nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek. " I'll understand if he never forgives me. But I want to be with him."

Harry shook his head. " It's best if you be completly honest with him. Hermione it might not be so bad... you have always been perfect... Ron may forgive you."

She nodded. " I was such a fool... but Shayne was and is..."

Harry looked at her. " I know what you are saying Hermione. It was the same with Cho and Ginny. Cho was beautiful ... but she didn't have Ginny's cute looks or her warm personality , she never made me laugh and I always felt anxious around her because I was afraid...Id mess up and she wouldn't like me..."

Hermione shook her head. " Shayne wasn't like that... he respected me...he was smart and ...well if I didn't love Ron so much. I probably would go off with him."


	131. Chapter 131

Virginia walked into Azkaban prison guided by a guard. She shuddered as she looked around at the gaping prisoners staring blankly out at her. She was glad to reach her Mother. Belletrix sat down across from her and smiled nastily.

" Come to visit Mum have you?"

Virginia scowled. " Start playing games with me Mother and I'll walk right out the door."

" Still angry are we? I've seen the papers. It seems like they dont want my Virginia at Hogwarts."

" Just try me Mother. I swear I'll walk out and I wont look back."

" Ah...so I have hit a nerve. So what they are saying is true. Well I warned you dear...they dont like me Virginia...I've cured half of the mudblood problem in that school. So I expect they are quite mad at having you there."

Virginia scowled. " I've heard enough." She rose from her seat.

" NO " cried Belletrix. " Please sit down."

Virginia sighed. " Why should I?"

" I'm on trial Virginia."

" So."

" So " said Belletrix. " It means they are deciding if I am to live or not " she snarled.

Virginia scowled. " The dementors have joined Voldemort. You know that."

" Dont be such a fool girl " cried Belletrix. Do you not think the Wizamagot have other ways of destroying us... I cant afford to die Virginia."

" What am I supposed to do?" asked Virginia. " There's no way I'm breaking you out...I'd rather..."

" Break me out " laughed Belletrix. " I'd like to see you try. This placed is guarded heavilly. I dont think a spider would make it out the door without being checked."

" Then why am I here?"

Belletirx shrugged. " I just thought you'd like to know the news before the media figures it out."

Virginia laughed bitterly. " That my Mother is being trialed again... Please Mother. Dont treat me like an idiot. I'm well used to this."

" What if I die?"

Virginia shrugged. " You'll face Dad in heaven Mum... and thats when you have to answer all the questions. Thats when you'll have to face up to the truth."

" You're an arrogent little bitch " snarled Belletrix.

Virginia stood up and began to walk away. " I was once your daughter."

" The trials tomorrow " cried Belletrix. " I dont want to...I dont want to be alone..."

Virginia turned around. " I'll be there."

Belletrix nodded as the guards pulled her back and carried her away. Virginia looked back and slowly left the prison.


	132. Chapter 132

Hermione walked inside and up to Ron's room. She walked in the door and he turned around. He caught her worried gaze and looked at her half confused and half shocked.

" Harry told me about..."

Hermione looked away. " I expected you to be mad Ron..."

He looked at her. " I'm not mad. I'm just hurt...that you...Well I dont know..."

Hermione sighed. " I told Shayne I was with you Ron. I told him. I loved you and I always would."

" Yeah but were you telling the truth?"

" Of course I was."

Ron shook his head. " I knew something was wrong...but I didn't expect."

" Listen Ron. If I didn't care about you. Why would I have come back. Shayne was an Auror , he's wealthy , he shares all my interests. If I didn't love you...why did I come back?"

Ron shook his head again. " I dont know. Bored I guess."

" No Ron." Hermione walked over. She smiled up at him. " I made a mistake. Im sorry."

Ron sighed. " Stop smiling at me."

" Why?"

He scowled. " You know why. How am I supposed to feel annoyed at you , if you keep smiling. I cant help but forgive you , when you smile."

She laughed. " So am I forgiven?"

He nodded. " Only because I believe you Hermione."

She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. " Thank You " she said. " I felt dreadfull afterwards. I'm glad Harry..."

" Harry never told me Hermione."

" What?"

" I just guessed it. You seemed awful upset when I said he was fired and well I copped on..."

" But I thought Harry..."

" Harry has been with Ginny all day. I havent had a chance to talk to him at all."

Hermione sighed. " So I put my foot in it basically."

" Yeah ...you did."

" I was going to tell you there anyways."

" I know Hermione."

She smiled. " I better go and get my things ready for school. Are you ready yet?

" Yeah right " said Ron. " Come on we'll go together."


	133. Chapter 133

Virginia breathed deeply as she walked into the court room. She looked around her as she walked in , and flinched as she felt all eyes on her. She sat down in the dock as the judge walked in. The court room was now full , full of her Mother's Victims families. The thought made Virginia sick , she could almost feel their hunger for her Mother to die. She watched as her Mother appeared in the enclosed cage that they kept the prisoners in.

" Belletrix Lestrange you are being trialed for the second time for escaping from Prison and killing your cousin , Sirius Black. How do you plead?"

" Guilty " said Belletrix placidly. There was a murmer in the court.

" Silence " cried the Judge.

" Belletrix Lestrange have you anything to say for yourself , before we impose your sentence on you?"

" Yes I do."

" Well go on then " said the Judge.

" I have information on the whereabouts of a recent member of your court."

" Oh really and who is that?" asked the Judge.

" Quinn " cried Belletrix. " Brian Quinn. He worked as a reporter for a few years and then he was promoted into here as a court reporter."

" Quinn is dead " snarled the Judge. " Murdered by one of your people along with his wife."

A thin smile played across Belletrix's lips. " No " she laughed nastilly. " Quinn killed his own wife. He was one of us."

The Judge sighed. " That's impossible."

" No it isn't " came a voice from the stand and a man stepped out. He was middle aged dressed in maroon robes.

" Who are you? " asked the Judge.

" My name is James Harvord " said the Wizard. " I used to work with Brian."

" So " said the Judge. " Many of us did. Whats your point?"

" I have evidence to suggest he did in fact kill his own wife."

"We met up with a so called ex Death Eater years ago...he was to give us a interview on how he was tricked by Voldemort. Brian and I met him and we talked , next thing I know... the guy was offering us a position in Voldemorts ring group. I declined saying I would have nothing to do with Voldemort. Brian however disagreed. He said " Come on James , we can go in there and frame the lot of them , imagine this Harvord and Quinn track down infamous wizard." I shouldn't have agreed but the idea seemed genius. We went along , and before I knew it Brian was coiled into his cracked ideas. I had to get out , I saw the evil gleam in his eyes I had never seen before. I never went back , I didn't answer Brian's calls and I quit my job. I moved away and vowed never to come back... Brian knew me... he could have sacrificed my family."

" You're trailing of the point " said the Judge wearilly.

" I know he killed his wife."

" And how do you know that?"

James held out a letter in his hand. " You can try it for fraud or anything along those lines Sir. But you wont find anything but the truth. Brian wrote to me a week before the murder that he had no choice but to kill his Mudblood wife as he called her. He was asking me for help , for someway to change this. He wanted me to come and get Cathleen to bring her into hiding and to mind Shayne their son. I sent a letter back to Brian saying , that he didn't have to do this , he could talk it over with me. I would try to help him. I sent back an offer to meet him on Tuesday of that week. I would meet him and we would figure something out. I waited in Diagon Alley for four hours and he never showed up. When I heard on the news that Cathleen had been killed. I knew it was too late. If I had only taken her away like Brian had said... things would have been so much different."

The Judge took the letter and handed it to a wizard beside him. " It's genuine " said the wizard after a minute.

" Very well " said the Judge. " But that is of no concern now. He is dead and cant harm anyone else. Even if his body has not been found. He is officially not importent."

" But his killer might be " said Belletrix grinning.

" Killer? " said the Judge. " You're people murdered him for some reason Lestrange. We know that."

" Wrong as usual " laughed Belletrix. " No I assure you the Dark Lord valued Quinn. He was ruthless and strong. He wasn't murdered by any death eater. It was one of you who murdered him and I know who."

" Who? " cried the Judge.

" She's a liar " cried people from the stands. " She's lying to save herself."

" Silence " yelled the Judge.

" She murdered my Husband shrieked a woman. " How can you forget that."

" Sit down Madam or I'll have you arrested for causing trouble in my court."

The woman sat down tears rushing down her face.

" Who killed him?"

" See for yourself " said Belletrix. " The judge allowed a wizard to remove the memory from her mind and the judge watched it from the pensive.

He came up looking shocked and bewildered.

" Guards , Guards " he called. " Go ... Go and find this killer of ours."

Belletrix sighed. " I have given you valuable information. Does this mean I am free to go."

" No " replied the Judge. " You Belletrix Lestrange are a murderer just like any other Death Eater."

" But I gave you the killer."

" Yes and you helped kill that poor woman. You are a back stabber and you would gladly incriminate someone else in order to save yourself."

" No " screamed Belletrix.

" Belletrix Lestrange I hereby sentence you to death. Date of execution will take place two days from now. Court ajorned."

" No " sighed Virgina.

"Who's the murderer" shrieked a woman from the stands.

The judge looked around. " Be wary on the streets " he called. " There is a murderer loose."

" Who?"

" Shayne Quinn " cried the Judge. " He killed his Father in retaliation for the murder of his murder. Thos boy is confused and possibly dangerous. Please take care."

Virginia perked her head up. Shayne Quinn was a friend of Potters. She remembered him talking about him at the wedding to another girl.

She looked down at her Mother who was being taking away back to her cell.

Belletrix was screaming for help. Virginia stayed where she was as if she were glued to the floor and slowly she saw her Mother disappear.


	134. Chapter 134

That night , it rained heavilly and a storm brewed outside. Thunder and Lightening crashed and penetrated the skies. Hermione jumped up from her bed as she heard loud bangs coming from the window. Frightened she pulled on her dressing gown and looked over at the window. Ginny stirred in the other bed , but remained asleep. Hermione walked over. A dark figure was banging. She screamed , but stopped once she saw Shayne Quinn's face. Getting over her shock she ran over and opened the window. Ginny sat up and rubbed her eyes.

" Mione Whats the matter? she yawned. " Hermione " she screamed there's a..."

" Hush " cried Hermione. " It's okay." She helped Shayne in the window. He was bruised and his clothes were wet from the rain.

Ginny ran forward and caught Shayne's other arm as his legs gave away. They led him to the bed where he sat down wearilly.

" What happened?" cried Hermione. " Shayne you're a mess."

" I travelled a long way to get here " he cried. " I had to come... had to get away."

" Get away " cried Hermione. " From who? Shayne whats going on?"

" They know Hermione." Shayne's eyes widened with fear. " They know I killed my Father."

Ginny gasped and moved from the bed. " Hermione..."

" How? " cried Hermione. " I thought the Ministry agreed to hush it up. I thought they promised..."

" That Belletrix Lestrange told them " cried Shayne. " She told them everything. What she didn't tell them was that I was fifteen and I did it because he killed my Mother."

Hermione circled the room. " How many know?"

" Only the whole wizarding world Hermione. Didn't you watch the news? They're looking for me everywhere."

" No I was busy today. Shayne are you running from them?"

" I cant just stay... they'll arrest me Hermione. They'll take me to Azkaban..."

" But that makes it worse " cried Hermione. " Running from the law...well it makes you look guilty."

" I'm already guilty Hermione. I dont want to go to Azkaban. You've got to help me...please."

" Help you...Shayne are you asking me to hide you?"

" I understand if you cant Hermione. I know that I am going against everything you believe in."

" I can make my own choices " said Hermione. " I dont do everything by the book."

" So you'll help me?"

" Yes...yes I will."

Ginny stepped forward. " I'll help too."

Shayne smiled. " Thank you."

" What will we do though " sighed Hermione. " Eventually they'll find you...you cant keep running all your life."

" I have no choice..."

" I think you did " said Hermione."

" Really and what was that?"

" To turn yourself in."

He laughed. " Thats almost as good as asking them to kill me."

" It's always the same isn't it?"

" What is? asked Shayne.

" Your life " said Hermione. " When things get tough... when things dont go in your favour ... you always run ... you always turn your back on the truth."

" I know the truth " cried Shayne.

" Maybe " replied Hermione. " But they dont and they wont rest till they find you Shayne and even now it may be too late to plead.You've made a huge mistake in running."

" Oh yeah " cried Shayne. " And when they would take me in... who'd defend me ... who would be there to back me up and show them I was wasn't lying?"

" I would " screamed Hermione. " So maybe if you had thought about that before you made this choice to run tonight. Before you came here and got us two involved... maybe if you stopped being a coward and faced up to your past Shayne. Maybe everything would have turned out right."


	135. Chapter 135

Shayne hung his head. " I should never have come here."

" Oh yeah and where would you have gone? " cried Hermione. " Here lift up your arms." She placed a warm blanket around him.

" I'm going to have do something about those bruises."

" Leave them " hissed Shayne.

" I cant... they could become infected..."

Hermione scowled and Ginny pushed Shayne back onto the bed. " Listen here Lad... if you intend on bursting into my room at this time of night... you will do what we say... now sit back and take it like a man. It wont hurt."

She dabbed some lotion on the bruises. Shayne howled in pain.

" I thought you said it wouldn't hurt " said Hermione.

" I lied " smiled Ginny and she continued. Picking up bandages and a very sharp pin she began to tie a sling.

Hermione sighed. " I've been horrible."

" What?" said Ginny. Shayne screamed in pain. " Ooops " cried Ginny and she removed the pin from his leg. " Sorry my hand... it slipped."

He looked up at her wearily. " Please get her away from me."

Hermione sat down. " Ron has been to tolerable with me."

" He adores you Hermione."

" Yeah but... I could have been a better girlfriend. I never told him how much I loved him."

" But he know's you do."

" I have to make it up to him. I'm such a screw up Ginny. Look perfect Hermione the one who gets straight A's and manages to keep her life in order cant even keep her relationships going. Oh how he must have suffered."

Shayne sighed. " You're not a screw up... Ron does like you and I think you are perfect for each other. I ... wish..."

" Yes " said Hermione.

" I wish you luck... both of you."

" What he really meant to say " added Ginny. " Was that he wishes he would meet a girl as great as you and that he could be blessed as much as Ron is."

Hermione blushed. " Ginny dont be so nosy."

" Well it's the truth... God why do you make relationships so confusing. If you love the girl tell her. It's obvious ... she likes you too."

" Well I know she is in love with Ron " said Shayne. " So I must step back."

" It was fun " said Hermione. " But you are right... we both have two different paths to follow and mine crosses over with Ron's."

" Aww thats very cute " said Ginny. " But please spare me the details of your love lives. Meanwhile what are we going to do with you Shayne."

Hey guys. Okay from Wednesday onwards for about a week and a half , my updates will be very scattered. My first exam starts Wednesday at 9.00 (Irish time) God help me. So I wont be able to update as much since I am studying(Well trying) Our exams are the equivalent to the British GCSE Exams , so I'm pretty nervous. I have a long essay on Shakesperes Romeo and Juliet to learn within six days. Less than a week to go , so I will try to get as much chapters posted in the next few days as I can. So good luck to anyone else doing exams as well.

Oh and I will be continueing the story into their seventh year. I was inspired last night with a plot so I have plans which will involve Virginia , Ginny Harry and the rest of the characters in and out of Hogwarts.

Raemie.


	136. Chapter 136

Virginia stepped back in shock as she walked towards her Mother in Azkaban. She sat oposite her , her face blank.

" Mother?"

" What do you want?" hissed Belletrix. " Come to gloat...come to tell me I told you so."

" No."

" Yeah well ... you can go back home ... because I dont need anyone... I'm ..."

" Doomed to die... yes I got the jist of it back in the court room."

Belletrix smiled faintly. " I suppose you're happy now. All of these years of torture you claim I caused you... all this pain and bad parenting I inflicted upon you. I suppose it's all worth it now... seeing me like this... knowing that tomorrow I'm as good as dead."

" I've never celebrated the death of anyone."

" Well you can start here ... go on Virginia. Say you're glad... I know you want to... I can see that look in your eyes. Daddy would be proud."

" SHUT UP " Virginia slapped her in the face.

Belletrix didn't flinch even as Virginia saw a red mark appear across her pale skin.

" I upset you."

" What do you think?"

" I could never understand how you cared for that man."

" You mean my Father. Blood is blood Mother. Surely even you know that...isn't that the motto of your dear Dark Lord?"

" He wasn't pureblood."

" Not many of us are anymore."

" We are. He was a traitor ...scum... filthy muggle lover..."

" HE WAS MY FATHER " screamed Virginia. " And I loved him. And nothing you can ever say will change that."

" If I had known what he was..."

" Spare me the details Mother , because I dont care."

" Your blood..."

" I dont give a damn what my blood is... you betrayed your blood Mother."

" He wasn't..."

" Not him... me...you betrayed my Dad and I too share his blood. Are you going to kill me too."

" Thats a riddiculous question."

" It's fact."

" It's stupid Virginia. I'd never kill you... the Dark Lord needs us pure..."

Virginia picked up her coat and turned to leave.

" The Dark Lord can do what he pleases Mother , maybe I will join him."

Belletrix's eyes brightened. " Really?"

Virginia laughed dryly. " Yeah " she sneered. " When Hell freezes over."

" You turn your back on the Dark Lord Virginia. You turn your back on me."

" That already happened a long time ago Mother. So save your guilt for someone who cares."


	137. Chapter 137

Hermione yawned as she looked out the window and realised it was dawn. She glanced over at Shayne who was fast asleep in the bed. A hand touched her shoulder. She jumped.

" I thought you might want something hot " said Ginny handing her a cup of tea.

" Thanks " mumbled Hermione and she took the cup.

" Did you get any sleep at all? she asked Ginny.

" A few winks ... I noticed you didn't lie down at all."

" I...couldn't sleep...too many things on my mind..."

" This has all gone wrong hasn't it? " said Ginny.

" Wrong?" said Hermione.

" Yeah... I mean... he killed his Father and we're protecting him... doesn't that make us crinimals too?"

" It's crossed my mind " said Hermione.

" Crossed your mind... I was talking more in the line of I just realised that."

" He had his reason's Ginny."

" Hermione as far as my knowledge of pure love extends... killing people doesn't fit the character of a well rounded person."

Hermione sighed and dug her hand into her head. " I am trying my best Ginny. What do you want me to do... throw him out... let the Aurors get him and punish him ... when they dont know the truth. Tell me what to do... because I'm open to ideas if you have them."

Ginny remained silent.

" Well if that's all you have to contribute... kindly keep out of it..." Within seconds Hermione burst into tears.

" I cant handle this..." she spluttered. Ginny extended her arm as comfort. Ron slammed open the door.

" Hermione whats the matter... I ...hey...whats going on?"

Ginny looked up and Hermione squeeled. Harry walked in and stepped back shocked.

" Is that Shayne...?"

" It is " said Ginny.

" Ron snarled. " Once bitten twice shy ...eh Hermione."

Hermione cried as tears rushed down her face. She ran from the room. Ron stood in shock. Ginny glared at him and she shut the door.

" That wasn't called for."

" That " cried Ron pointing to Shayne asleep. " Wasn't called for either."

" You're pathetic " cried Ginny.

" Me?" said Ron.

" He's injured " cried Ginny. " He didn't do anything with her... Jesus Ron... are you clueless?"

Harry intervened. " There's no point fighting... we have to deal with our problem."

" What Problem?" asked Ginny.

" HIM " yelled both Harry and Ron as they pointed at Shayne.


	138. Chapter 138

Virginia walked silently to the execution dock. A wizard stopped her just as she reached the door.

" Sorry Miss... you cant go in there."

" Why not?"

" There's an execution taking place today. Belletrix Lestrange. People are placing bets on how long she'll last... I reckon about three hits of whatever spell they choose. I wouldn't be picky... it's supposed to be painfull."

" Cant I go in and see?"

" Im afraid not Miss. Not even family or victims are allowed in... it's not pretty. Who are you?"

" Ah... I'm a reporter for the ... ah daily prophet " lied Virginia.

" You look fairly young for a reporter. How old are you?"

" Just gone seventeen Sir."

" Hah... your only a girl... you cant be a reporter."

" Did I not tell you already. Oh I am most sorry Sir. I'm a student reporter. I am learning about the profession of writing and ah...ah... capturing the most breath taking stories in our wizarding world."

" But school hasn't started yet."

Virginia sighed. For a security guard he sure was irratating.

" I've been working all summer " said Virginia. I have to go in there."

" Look Miss... I've got my orders... keep everyone out and thats it... it's clear as water."

Virginia cursed under her breath.

" Hey... there's no need for foul language. You should be celebrating... a day like this... when you know who's follower is being killed. Some of us can sleep soundly tonight."

" You have no idea " muttered Virginia.

" Now that I think about it " said the wizard. " You do look familar. Have I seen you before?"

" I doubt it " said Virginia.

" You look very like Lestrange."

" And now you resort to insults " said Virginia.

" No offence meant " said the wizard. " Just an observation thats all."

" Would you be so kind to let me in? asked Virginia impatiently. " It would save complications."

" Complications?"

" Yes " smiled Virginia. " It would mean. I wouldn't have to stun you , steal your keys and then erase your memory. You can see where the complications come in... if I have to do that... so if you would..."

" You're a feisty girl " said the wizard. " But even with your quick wit and charm , I cant let you in... funny joke though."

Virginia sighed raised her wnad and shouted stupify. She sighed again as she bent down and removed the keys from his hand. " For the record " said Virginia. " I was serious."


	139. Chapter 139

Ginny glared at Ron. She explained everything that Hermione had told her.

" So let me get this straight " said Ron. " He as in Shayne saw his Mother being murdered , so he decided to kill his father and now we are hiding him so that the aurors who protect us from murderers cant find him and punish him for his crime...which was murder?"

Ginny scowled. " His Father killed his Mother. It was an act of revenge. What would you have done if that had been dad?"

" Gave him a medal " said Ron. " It was a joke Ginny... it was a joke."

" Oh yeah very funny Ron."

" Still " said Ron. " To kill your own dad. You'd want to be mental."

" He was fifteen Ron... fifteen and he saw his Mother being killed."

" Harry's seen loads of people being killed Ginny and if you havent noticed he hasn't gone off on a killing spree."

Harry sighed. " Thats because I had people who cared for me... and helped me... I'm not sure Shayne had that."

" He didn't " said Ginny. " His uncle only discovered the truth a while ago."

" Poor lad " said Harry.

" What " cried Ron. " Oh come on..."

" You need to speak with Hermione Ron " said Harry.

" She smuggled him..."

" She did no such thing " yelled Ginny. " He arrived last night cut and bruised pleading for help. She had no choice."

" Yeah " muttered Ron. " And I bet she went running to him."

" Wrong again " snapped Ginny. " She was annoyed with him for running from the Aurors , she was angry with him for not facing the truth and most of all... she was angry with him for coming here and jeperdising your relationship."

" Oh " said Ron. " You mean she isn't..."

" No " cried Ginny. " He's a friend Ron and thats all. So before you take it out on her concider all she has ever done for you."

Ron sighed and sat down. " What do we do now?"

" We tell your Parents Ron " said Hermione as her tear streaked face appeared around the doorway. " They'll know what to do..."


	140. Chapter 140

As Virginia walked in she glimpsed a view of her Mother in her cell surrounded by fellow death eaters. A group of Aurors came , grabbed her and pulled her towards the door.

" Time to go Lestrange."

Virginia stepped out.

" Hey you...girl. What on earth are you doing here?" cried an Auror.

Belletrix looked up at Virginia. A glimmer of recogletion in her dark eyes.

" Hey isn't that your daughter Belle? called one of the death eaters.

" Virginia is it? " said the Auror. " Well you shouldn't be here young lady. It's law ... I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

Virginia nodded. " I'm sorry for sneaking in and I should tell you that your security guard is now out cold at the main door. I only stunned him so he'll recover. Dont fret Sir , I placed a seal around the building ... no one can enter. I didn't mean to interupt. I only wanted to say goodbye to my Mother."

" You knocked out Grimsly? cried one of the Aurors in shock.

" Yes... as I said it was no major spell , I doubt he even broke a nail."

" We cant let you stay for the execution Miss Lestrange... I mean Miss Keller " he said seeing her glare. " It's standard procedure."

" If I could just say goodbye " said Virginia.

" Let her " said the Auror.

Virginia nodded and walked over. " Goodbye Mother." She sighed at Belletrix's blank face and began to leave.

Suddenly Belletrix grabbed her by the robes and took out her wand. She stuck it into Virginia's neck. Virginia screamed in shock.

" Back off...or...or I'll kill her " screamed Belletrix.

The Aurors shouted. " Hey what the..."

Virginia cried in fear. " Mother... what are you doing... let go off me." Virginia struggled but the wand was pressed firmly to her neck and her Mother had a strong clasp on her arms.

" Hold on " cried the Auror to Virginia. " Lestrange let her go."

" Put your wands down or I'll kill her " screamed Belletrix.

" She's not going to harm her own daugther " cried one of the Aurors.

Great thought Virginia. " Give her a reason to do it. Why dont you."

" Really " snarled Belletrix. " Crucio " she screamed. Virginia dropped to the floor screaming and begging her to stop. Belletrix grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. The Aurors watched in horror.

" Drop the wands " yelled Belletrix. " And she lives. Do otherwise and we'll all see how long she'll last after I use the Imperius curse. Do you want me to make her kill herself ... is that what you want... Have me use the imperius curse and have her stab herself to death. Dont test me lads... I'm not going to back down."

" She's bluffing " whimpered the Auror.

" Oh am I " said Belletrix. " Stand still Virginia..."

" No " screamed the Auror. " Please let her go... we'll put our wands down... just dont harm the girl..."

" Pathetic " laughed Belletrix.

The Aurors dropped their wands and Belletrix laughed. She pushed Virignia to the ground and stuck her wand into the air and yelled a spell. An Auror grabbed Virginia and hauled her to safety. A blue beam flashed but nothing happened.

" Whats happening " shrieked Belletrix. Why cant I disaparate?"

Virginia smiled and stood up. The Aurors pointed their wands at Belletrix.

" You clearly didn't listen to me Mother. I said I cast a spell over the building. So that no one could get in and..."

The Auror laughed. " And no one could get out. Genius " he cried.

" What's the matter Mother? You look surprised."


	141. Chapter 141

Harry walked up and down as he waited for Shayne to wake. Eventually his eyes opened and he stuttered a groan.

" Shayne?"

" Harry... I can explain... I ... my Father and my Mother... Hermione she..."

" No need " said Harry. " I've already heard."

Shayne groaned as he sat up but he fell down. " Ahh " he cried wincing in pain.

" You're really injured aren't you... what happened?"

" I ran " answered Shayne.

The door opened and Mr and Mrs Weasley came in.

" Good heavens " cried Mrs Weasley. " You should have called me at once. Oh you poor boy... lie down now... thats it... easy does it... we dont want to inflict anymore pressure on those cuts. There are enough already."

Shayne nodded and groaned again. He vomitted just as Mrs Weasley stepped closer. She jumped back quickly.

" Oh my... you are ill. Okay Harry go downstairs and get me my red book. It's on the table dear... go hurry."

Harry nodded and ran downstairs returning with the book.

" Er... Mrs Weasley... would it not be better to call a healer."

" We cant Harry. I've no doubt that this boy's name and picture has been put out all over the wizarding world."

She opened the book and flicked through the pages. " Ah ha " she finally said. " I thought so... my dear " she said to Shayne. " What spells did you get hit with? Can you remember?"

" I dont remember " he said weakily. " I just remember a yellow flash and a searing pain in my knees."

" Of course " said Mr Wealey. " Disarming spell... they were trying to check did he have wands or weapons on him... this is a grade up from the Expelliarmus spell where you only lose your wand... in this spell it burns you like fire. It's supposed to be quite painfull actually... I remember an uncle of mine..."

" ARTHUR " snapped Mrs Weasley. " This is no time for pleasant memories... we have a..."

" Oh right sorry dear " said Mr Weasley.

" Well I have the treatment... but it's going to take a while and it will be painfull."

Shayne lurched forward and threw up again. Mrs Weasley sighed as she looked at her carpet.

" Well the good news is you'll recover dear...as for my carpet... well I dont hold out much hope."

" Shayne in order to find out the truth and provide a good case. You need to tell me everything. First of all ... why are you running... and why do you have these injuries? asked Mr Weasley.

Shayne nodded. " I saw the Aurors leaving the ministry during the night just as my uncle was closing up. It was awful..."

---------

Escape from the Aurors.( Shaynes Memory)

" Shayne close up the store tonight will you. I really tired. I think a good nights sleep is in order dont you?"

" Yes Uncle. You go ahead. I'll be up later."

" Is anything the matter lad... you look tense?"

" No Sir...I'm fine."

" Dont be worrying about the past lad... the ministry agreed not to tell the Aurors. As long they keep quiet..."

" It's Lestrange I'm worried about."

His Uncle laughed. " She's a convicted murderer Shayne. They wont take any heed."

" She has the memory Uncle... it's all she needs."

A flicker of fear came across his uncles face but disappeared just as quickly. " Dont worry Shayne... she wouldn't... it's over."

" Goodnight Uncle."

" Goodnight Shayne."

Shayne watched as his uncle walked up the stairs and disappeared around the corner. He sighed and proceeded to lock the door. He heard a series of bangs and shouts. He slammed the door shut... his heart belting.

There were loud voices approaching and suddenly someone was banging loudly on the door.

" SHAYNE QUINN COME OUT. THIS IS THE AURORS HERE TO ASSIT YOUR IMMEDIATE ARREST FOR THE MURDER OF BRIAN QUINN."

Shayne panicked and backed away. His heart began race and all his strength he thought he had melted away and he felt powerless.

" I REPEAT COME OUT NOW OR WE WILL USE FORCE."

He cried and ran up the stairs. His uncle came down.

" Shayne whats going on?" He moved towards the door.

" UNCLE NO " screamed Shayne.

" Dont be silly boy." and he opened the door. The Aurors rushed in knocking his uncle to the ground. Shayne cursed and ran up the stairs.

" Come back " yelled an Auror. " Come down unarmed Mr Quinn. We have the place surrounded."

Shayne whimpered and picked up his wand. He walked down the stairs and nodded to the one Auror that remained behind.

" I'm coming " he said softly. " Please let me at least walk by myself."

The Auror nodded and walked infront of him.

" Please forgive me Uncle " sighed Shayne and he caught hold of the Auror and flung him into the wall. Shayne raced out the door and kept running. Three Aurors spotted him and chased after him. " Asellio " screamed an Auror and a flash of yellow light slit through the air.

" Ahh " cried Shayne as he felt it slash his side and could smell his skin burning like rubber. He winced. The Aurors through spells at him , some which hit him and some which didn't. His legs were aching and his face was dripping sweat and blood.

" Come on lads " he called. " You can do better than that. We worked together as a team remember I know these spells. Im an Auror myself for gods sake."

He disappeared behind a building until the Aurors wandered off defeated. Shayne gasped and sighed. His eyes were down trodden and heavy. " What will I do " cried Shayne as he looked around only seeing pure darkness and no hope.

" I dont want to leave you Shayne." A pretty girls voice echoed in his mind.

" Hermione " he cried. " She'll help me."

--------

" And that's it " said Shayne. " I then made my way here in search of her."


	142. Chapter 142

Virginia breathed deeply as she watched her Mother's face fly into a rage.

" You knew " she screamed. " You knew that these place was locked and still you were prepared to die. What kind of twisted girl are you?

Virginia removed the blocking spell so the building was no longer secure. She waved her wand and Belletirx was tied with cords.

The Aurors came closer their wands outstreched. " It's over Lestrange... in a few moments... you'll be dead and the wizarding world can sleep easier."

" You betrayed me ... you scheming ..."

" You were going to kill me " said Virginia. " So I'd say we are pretty even."

" I will not be exectued like some common crinimal."

" Thats a laugh " said Virignia. " You are one."

" I am the dark Lords most trusted follower. A crinimal is a sneak ... a dirty common begger. I am so much more than all of that. We death eaters are the material used to cleanse the wizarding world of its Mudbloods once and for all."

A few of the other death eaters clapped and whistled loudly.

" Kill her " ordered the Auror.

" What " cried another.

" You heard me " said the leader. " She is nothing more than a nuisence. Maybe her friends here will learn to keep their mouths shut when they see just how low we can stoop also. Miss Keller I think you should go now."

" Im staying " said Virginia.

The young Auror pulled down his hood and loosened his robe revealing a very young face , bright , handsome and clearly shocked.

" It isn't my job too..."

" Robert... you know the spells... now it's just a matter of using them."

Another Auror lowered their hood. This time a woman in her mid twenties.

" Frank... this boy is no older than eighteen. He's a teenager. Are you going to have him kill someone. The team hasn't arrived yet and it isn't our job..."

" I'm in charge Karla... I give the orders remember."

" I remember that our code is to work together and make decisons on a mutual agreement. This isn't mutual."

" She tried to kill her own daughter."

" Yes... but the let the others deal with her. It's our job to prepare her for execution."

" We know the spells Karla. It would be a matter of seconds."

" I also know the three unforgiveable Curses Frank " said the eighteen year old. " It doesnt mean I use them."

Belletrix edged towards the door.

" Hold it " screamed Karla. " Dont move or I WILL kill you."

Belletrix froze. " So I guess you have won " she laughed.

The Aurors looked at her.

" You chose your own fate " said the teenager. " You chose to kill all those people. Surely you knew we would kill you someday."

" Poor me " said Belletrix with a sarcastic laugh. " Doomed to die alone."

" You are not alone Bella." There was a green flash and three loud thuds. Virginia fell to the ground. She lifted her head and the suddenly the room came into focus. She retched as she saw the dead bodies of the three Aurors on the ground. Her heart broke as she saw the shocked face of the teenager.

" Eighteen " she cried. " You were just a boy."

Belletrix stood up and smiled wonderfully.

Virginia also rose and stepped back in shock as the tall figure walked towards her.

" Ah Virginia. Our paths cross again " laughed Voldemort. " How fortunate."


	143. Chapter 143

Virginia crawled along the ground until she reached the eighteen year old Auror.

" He was only a kid " screamed Virginia. " He didn't do anything."

" He was against me " said Belletrix. " He was dealt with. My Lord how can I thank you for saving me."

" The time will come Bella. When you will have to get yourself out of these tricky situations. I wont be around all the time to save you."

Virgina sighed and crawled towards the door. Her head was aching.

" Not so fast " cried Belletrix and she waved her wand. Virginia was slammed up against the wall.

" You have been a nuisence " said Voldemort. " You have indeed betrayed my trust."

" Betrayed " laughed Virginia. " Oh please... I didn't even follow you in the first place. Honestly do you believe the world revolves around you or something."

Belletrix cried in fury. " Do not address the dark lord in that manner."

" Leave it Bella. You girl have you any idea of who you are messing with."

Virginia smiled. " You keep asking me this question " said Virginia. " And I keep giving you the same answer. Do you not get bored?"

Voldemort howled in fury. " You are not afraid. Why?"

" What is there to be afraid of?"

" Death... Pain... " screamed Voldemort. " Do these not strike fear?"

" Death will come eventually " smiled Virginia. " Pain is something that comes before death. It is the same really. So no I do not fear it."

" You are lying " cried Voldemort. " Death is the enemy. To be imortal... it is one's dream."

" Imortality is not the answer " said Virginia. " To be in one body for such a length of time is not the way things should be... it cant be good for the mind."

" You believe it not possible? " said Voldemort.

" Oh I do know it's possible " said Virginia. " But it is not right... you can keep the body strong for ever... but your mind... it will slowly rot until it is nothing more."

" You should be killed for your outrageous ideas " cried Voldemort.

" Go ahead then " said Virignia.

Voldemort bent down and looked into her dark eyes. " No " he said slowly. You have much promise. You are off value to me. Little Value ... but you will be useful... when the time comes."

" Dont make me sick " cried Virginia. " I'd rather die than serve under you."

" That you may " laughed Voldemort. " Bella?"

" Yes my lord."

" Come with me. We must leave at once. "

Virginia stood up. " No " she cried. " This time you will both be trapped." She ran over and pulled the alarm on the wall. " It takes less than a minute for them to arrive " she said.

Voldemort merely glared and walked over.

" Halt Belle. Do nothing."

He waved his wand and Virginia was slashed with a white beam. She cried in pain as blood seeped down her waist. Shaking she faced him and pulled down the second alarm.

" In here " screamed voices from outside. Belletrix looked desperatly at Voldemort.

Virginia was breathing rapidly as she began to scream for help. Voldemort acted quickly. He slashed his wand through the air and yelled. Virginia was thrown upwards and slammed against the wall. She hit the ground with a deafning thud.

" They will find the bodies and her Bella. We will be gone. We have nothing to fear."

Voldemort nodded and disapparated with Belletrix.


	144. Chapter 144

" In here " cried the Aurors. " Okay everyone on three. Everyone is to push the door. Okay 1...2...3 now go..."

The Aurors blasted it open and ran with their wands outstretched. A female Auror screamed and pulled down her hood.

" Look " she screamed as she backed into the corner. The Aurors turned around to face the three bodies on the floor. " Oh God Karla " cried the woman. " Sir it's our collegues."

The leader sighed and walked forward. " It's them " he said slowly. " It's part of the team."

The female colasped into bitter tears as she tried to block the awful view. " Are they...?"

" Dead " said another Auror. " Yeah... a good hour I'd say."

" The Dark mark " whimpered the woman. " Why wasn't it put over... why weren't we warned?"

" I dont know " said the Leader. " Well we do know they werent purposly killed. Something tells me ... they just got in the way. Poor souls. If we had only got here sooner."

" Sir " cried another Auror. " There's a girl."

He walked over and bent down towards Virginia. She was rigid still on the ground. Fresh blood seeping from her head.

" Another victim " he said slowly. " This time a young girl... but why her?"

" Not quite Sir. This girls alive. But she's fading fast. I can make out a pulse... but it's getting weaker."

" I'll call the healers " cried the woman.

" Come on " cried the Auror as he tried to revive her. " Come on Girl. Dont give up."

" Who is she? asked the leader.

The young Auror checked her pockets. " Virginia Keller " he said slowly. " Ring any bells."

" Lestrange's Daughter " said the Leader.

" Bingo Sir."

" So Lestrange left her daughter here to die. Well that shows some trust issues. Maybe this girl can give us some answers when she comes around."

" Sir I think this girl will be able to give us the reasons when she comes around. Thats if she does. She's critical and no one is here."

" They are on their way " cried the woman as she ran in. " They'll be here soon. The girl should be okay."

The Auror nodded and then looked over at his dead collegues. " I wish I could say the same for them."


	145. Chapter 145

Shayne drank the medicine Mrs Weasley had given him slowly.

" Thats it ... good lad. Here I'll bring you up something to eat in a while. You must be starving."

" Hmff " snarled Ron in the corner. " It's not fair... Mum never treats me that way ,when I'm sick."

" Well we'll stun you a couple of times Ron " said Hermione. " And then we'll treat you specially too."

" Hey I was only commenting. No need to be nasty."

" Well then dont be stupid."

" I'm not stupid. Im not the one who's hiding from the law."

" Jesus do you have to moan about everything."

" I'm not moaning."

" Yes you are."

" No I'm not. Your just being mean."

" Mean. Why you little... ohhhh I have a good mind to..."

" Strangle you both " cried Harry. " Cant you two stop bikering for at least a minute."

Hermione sighed. " Sorry Harry."

" It's not me you should be saying that to."

" What? " exclaimed Hermione.

" Go on."

" Oh very well. I'm sorry Ronald."

" And you Ron."

Ron turned scarlet. " Hey I'm the victim remember."

" Ron do it."

" Fine. I'm sorry Hermione."

She nodded. " Well it's acceptable I suppose."

He bit his lip. " I'd say the same with yours. However a bit of bowing would not have gone astray." He ran out of the room.

" RONALD WEASLEY WHEN I GET YOU... YOU'LL BE SORRY " yelled Hermione and she ran out of the room after him. Harry sighed. Would they ever get along.

Hermione walked down the stairs and into the broom cuboard by the front door. She found Ron standing there a grin on his face.

" So you got my message then?"

" Yes " replied Hermione. " But I felt rather silly yelling in front of everyone like that. Its not my character."

Ron raised an eyebrow. " Anyway here we are ... just us."

She sighed. " You know staging that arguement was fun. But we could have told Harry."

" No I wanted it just to be you and I. Harry needed to look shocked as well. Otherwise Mum would have caught on. She knows everything Hermione.

Hermione smiled and sat down. " Well this is nice. So what do you want to do. Talk maybe?"

" Hermione I didn't just fake an arguement and have you chase me down the stairs in order to get you to talk to me. Come on girl... think."

Hermione sighed. " Well I think we need to talk. A lot has happened in the past few weeks."

Ron smiled and stood up. " Hermione go close the door and afterwards and I'm only saying maybe... we'll talk."


	146. Chapter 146

Virginia tossed and turned in bed. Her face was matted with sweat and her hair clung to her like wet paper. Images flooded her mind as she desperatly tried to forget. But her nightmare continued.

------

" Now then Virginia dear. Here's the list of goods your daddy ordered for the week and tell him that I wont be getting anymore dragon blood in for another month at least , so Mr Florian just down the street will surely have some to spare... will you?"

" Yes Mrs Harpins. Thank you."

" Not all my dear and here take these sickles as a treat from me. When is your birthday again?"

" Next week Mrs Harpins. I will be seven years old."

" Well then you can concider this as an early birthday gift. Now skip of home will you. Your Father will be worried. Oh tell your Father that I wont be able to come to the meeting on Friday."

" Yes Miss Harpens."

Miss Harpens nodded." Virginia when you get home please tell your Father that Tommy has been found."

" Yes Mrs Harpins. Tommy? Why who is he?"

Miss Harpins sighed. " It doesnt matter dear."

Virginia smiled and nodded. " Oh It's late " she said.

Well you better get home then immediatly. Bye Virginia."

She waved until she had turned the corner. Miss Harpens sighed and walked back into her store.

Virginia ran along the street until she turned left down the lane towards her house. Running at high speed with a small basket in her hand , she pushed open the front door and tip toed in.

" Dad " she called out. " Dad are you here?"

She heard voices coming from the living room. She sneaked in and peeked out from the door. Lucius Malfoy stood talking to her Mother. His face inches from her's.

" You found the boy then didn't you?"

" Of course " answered Belletrix. " How difficult could it be. A seven year old is no match for me surely."

" And did you interogate him?"

" I did. He proved useless mostly. But he did provide some interesting insights into it all."

" And those were?"

" His family are muggles... except for his Aunt and granparents... the kid is a mudblood. I would have disposed of him otherwise... but there were too many people around. It would have looked suspicious dont you think?"

" Obviously. So he had no information the Order of the Phoenix?

" Not a thing. But as I said. He was seven. His Aunt is definatly a member though. It would do well to target her... and find out where this Harry Potter is."

" She wont tell of her own accord Belletrix."

" They rarely do Lucius. No I think we'll have to force it out of her. The old fashioned way. Dont you think?"

Virginia sneezed , gasped and then quickly hid. Lucius smiled and walked over. He bent down.

" Hello Darling " he smiled and he picked her up in his arms and carried her over placing her down on the ground beside them.

" Lets have a look at you. It's amazing Belletrix. She looks so much like you."

" Except her eyes " said Belletrix. " She has his Mother's eyes. Dark brown."

Virginia looked up into her mothers eyes and smiled at her.

Belletrix scowled ignoring her daughters appeal for affection. Virginia eyes watered and a wave of sadness creased her brow.

" She will make a fine Slytherin. You should be pleased Belletrix."

Virginia shook her head sweetly and pointed to a photo of her Father in his Gryfindor uniform on the wall. " Gryfindor " she said.

Lucius brow furrowed. " Slytherin Virginia my dear. Not Gryfindor. You are a servant of the dark Lord now."

" Her Father has warped her mind " said Belletrix. " He was in Gryfindor remember."

" I dont know why you married the fool " said Lucius.

" We all make mistakes " said Belletrix. " At least I refused to change my last marital name. When my Alexander died. I vowed never to change my name in memory of him. Killed by that fiend Mad Eye Moody. I didn't care that Aaron didn't want me to keep it. Belletrix Keller for gods sake. I dont think so. I'm Belletrix Lestrange and thats it. I hope that Mudblood get's what's coming to him."

Belletrix the child. She should not be hearing this."

Virginia looked up confused and slightly frightened.

" Go to your room Virginia " ordered Belletrix.

" But Mummy it's only ..."

" I said go Virginia. Disobey me again and you'll pay for it. Understand?"

She nodded and ran up to her room.

" That child is a pain."

" She's only young Belletrix. Draco is the same. But soon we can mould them into what we want."

" I hope so Malfoy. But I'm telling you... I have doubts about this one."


	147. Chapter 147

Virginia woke up sweating.

" Where am I?" she cried. She attempted to sit up but her head felt so heavy and dizzy.

" She's awake " cried someone.

She heard loud footsteps coming towards her and it frightened her so much. She just wanted to retreat under the bed covers and hide from the world. A tall man in a white coat stood over her.

" Where am I? she repeated.

" Why you're in St Mungo's " said the healer in a smooth voice that resembled the comforting feeling of listening to waves rippling against the rocks on a hot summer day.

" I have to get out of here " cried Virginia. " Voldemort... Mother... I have to go stop them. I had a dream... from the past. Excuse me ... got to go."

" Hold it " said the Healer and he pushed her down back into the bed. " You're not going anywhere Missy."

" You dont understand " cried Virginia. " I have to go and stop Voldemort."

The healer winced. " I think someone hit their head very hard."

" Yes you did " cried Virginia. " Now please move... I have to leave immediatly and you are blocking the way."

" Nurse " called the healer. " Could you please help Miss Keller to get comfortable?"

Virginia laughed. " Yeah I'm really scared of a nurse. What is she going to do... bore me to sleep?"

" Nurse " called the doctor.

" Yes Nurse " called Virginia. " Be a good lady now and come help me. Please give me a break " snapped Virginia.

" So where is she."

" HE is coming " said the Healer.

" Huh " cried Virginia in shock as she saw the large man come towards her. He was muscular with three tattoos of Godric Gryfindor on his right arm. He walked over.

" Jesus Christ " cried Virginia.

" Is there a problem?" asked the Nurse.

" Yes " said the healer. " Miss Lestrange is having a problem getting to sleep. If you would just give her some medicine before you go on your break Hugh. I'd appreciate it. The Lace Wing Syrup should do the trick. Two injections should be fine. Three if she gets snappy. I'll be back to check on her in an hour."

Virginia smiled at Hugh. " So ah... Hugh is it? Now you seem like a reasonable guy. If you would just listen to my side of the story. I'm sure we could reach a compromise."

He smiled and pulled a syringe from his surgical bag. " Two drops Miss Keller. Now dont worry. It wont hurt a bit."

" No " screamed Virginia jumping up. If you attempt to stick that into any part of me. I'll give you an injection to remember and it will hurt."

" There's no need to panic Miss Keller. You wont feel a thing."

" Thats not true " screamed Virginia. " Your lying."

" I swear to you " said Hugh.

" I dont believe you. People always try to hurt me."

" But this is St Mungo's. We want you to get better."

" There's no way I will trust you with that thing " cried Virginia.

" Is there any way I could help you? asked Hugh. " Anyway at all?

Virginia dried the tears from her eyes. " Well there is... no it's stupid..."

" No please tell me."

" Well you could show me it's safe... You could show me that it wont hurt."

Hugh looked around. " Everyone has had their injections today Miss Keller. I dont see how."

" Oh " said Virginia. " Well thats too bad."

" Wait a minute " said Hugh. " I could show you. I'll inject myself. If I can endure it... well then so can you. Look here."

He picked up the needle and injected himself twice. " Now then it wasn't bad was it?

Virginia smiled. " No did I say it was?"

" Oh my " he yawned. " Oh my I feel so sleepy. So tired... " Suddenly his eyes turned fierce. " Wait a minute you..." He dropped onto the bed into a fit of snores and grunts.

Virginia stepped lightly over him and smiled. " God that was easy. Sorry pal... now then where is the exit to this place."

She ran out the door past the Healer who had called the Nurse.

" Hey you " he called after her. " Miss Keller get back here."

" Damn it " snapped Virginia as she ran quickly down the hall. " Oh well... it's beats lying around."


	148. Chapter 148

Virginia raced down the hallway and cursed when she came to a dead end over looking a rather high balcony. The Healers had turned in the other direction. So she was safe for the moment. She looked at the balcony and a sudden horror came over her. Memories coming back. Suddenly she was fifteen years old.

-----

" Lady Virginia may I speak with you?"

" Solvern " said Virginia. " Yes of course. Come in."

The house elf came in slowly and walked up to her. He was slightly smaller in height. He bowed. Virginia sighed and hoisted him up from the ground.

" Please Solvern. There is no need to bow."

" Your Mother..."

" Look Solvern. She is insane..."

" Lady Virginia... I must bow out of respect..."

" Okay " said Virginia. " So what I if I told you that bowing to me ...was...ah...erm... highly insulting and repulsive."

" Well then I would not do it..."

" Wonderfull " smiled Virginia. " Well then now you know. Did you say you wanted me?"

" Yes... you received a letter requesting you to pick up some groceries from Mr Florian."

" Oh yes the books and things I ordered. I almost forgot. I better go down there straight away."

" What shall I tell your Mother. If she asks?"

Virginia smiled her youthful smile showing pearly teeth and a dimple that would go with maturity.

" Oh tell her that I have gone out with a friend. But dont tell her I have gone to the store. I need these things so I can study about good magic and my Fathers works against evil. If she ever knew..."

He nodded.

Virginia smiled and pulled on her robe. She took some sickles out from her purse and headed down the lane and into Diagon Alley. She ran into Mr Florians shop. He was at the counter waiting for her.

" Ah so you got my letter then?"

" Immediatly " said Virginia. " I had to come straight away."

" Well I have everything for you. Your book on the Order of the Phoenix. The scrolls on recent events in Magic the good and the bad and here... well I thought you might like this." He handed her a small black diary.

" What's this?"

" Open it and see."

She opened the little diary. " Oh my God."

" It's a diary containing all the ideas your Dad has for the order and what he had planned for you. See Virginia dear... no matter how bad things got in the end ... he never forgot about you... he really loved you."

" Thank you Mr Florian... I dont know what to say..."

" You must mind that Virginia. You cant let...you have to..."

" I know ... keep it away from my Mother at all costs. I understand that fully Mr Florian. Oh do you have any Lace Wing flies?"

" No... I'm afraid not. But you can always try Laura Harpin's store. She always has them."

" I will then... thanks again Mr Florian. Bye."

" Goodbye Virginia. See you soon."

She ran down the alley and up the steps to Mrs Harpins store. Her store was situated upstairs with a lovely balcony.

" Mrs Harpins " called Virginia. There was no answer.

" How unusual " said Virginia. She pushed open the door into her living area.

" Mrs Harpins. It's Virginia."

She heard shuffling from the balcony. She ran out.

" Mrs Har... " Virginia screamed as she saw the Mrs Harpins edging her way over the balcony and looking downwards.

" Mrs Harpins " cried Virginia. " What are you doing?"

She looked wildly around. Her hair was blowing madly and for a woman in her late forties she looked like she had aged a decade.

" Go away " she screamed. " Please just let me be."

" Mrs Harpins it's me Virginia."

" I know who you are " screamed the woman.

" Please come down. It's such a huge fall. You may get hurt. You might fall."

" They're dead " cried Mrs Harpins. " My family... murdered...murdered. My sister and her family slaughtered like animals. Muggles ... they were...they had no chance whatsoever. All I have left is my nephew Tommy."

Virginia cried. " Who killed them?"

" Belletrix Lestrange " screamed Mrs Harpens. " That evil woman she... she... " Mrs Harpins choked on her words." I never got to say goodbye. I fought with Marian my sister the night before she died. I never got to say sorry. I never got a chance. Can you believe my last words to my sister were it's your fault not mine."

Virginia wiped her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. " I'm so sorry."

" It's your stupid Mother " screamed Mrs Harpins. " She did this... after everything I did for your family. After the love I showed you even when others looked down upon her. I did not derserve this. I hope my final act wil prove how much pain we have gone through."

" No dont jump " cried Virginia. She ran forward and pulled Mrs Harpins by her arms and pulled and pulled until she was safely on the ground.

" GET OUT " screamed Mrs Harpins. " LEAVE NOW. BEFORE I CALL THE AURORS AND SEND THEM UP TO ARREST YOUR FILTHY MOTHER."

Virginia cried and backed away. " I'm sorry " she cried. " I'm sorry."

Suddenly a boy of around fifteen ran in. Virginia cried and ran past him , brushing against him.

" Tommy " cried Mrs Harpins. " Oh Tommy."

" Wait " cried Tommy to Virginia. " Come back."

But it was too late. Virginia had already ran out the door crying and Tommy had only gotten a small glimpse of the girl with the dark hair.

------

Virginia came again to her senses in the hospital and realised she was trapped at the balcony. She looked around but could see no possible way of getting out. " It was Tommy Flynn " she cried. " Tommy Flynn was Mrs Harpins nephew."

" Right then " she said. " Over I go. Please God , let my climbing skills be better than than I think them to be."

She put one foot over the balcony.

" Wait Stop."

A man put his arm on her shoulder.

She looked around. It was Hugh the nurse from before.

" Ah Nursey you're back."

" Dont do it Honey."

" What?" said Virginia.

" Dont jump. Life is far to precious."

" Oh for heaven sakes. I'm not jumping. I'm trying to escape."

" Suicide isn't the answer honey. Escaping life is not the way to do it."

" No you idiot. I'm trying to break free. So can you give me a hand?"

" No I wont help you end it. You're far too young."

" Jesus. What the hell is wrong with you people?"

He grabbed her by the her legs and lifted her up.

" Hey let me go. You let me go right now... or I'll... drop me now."

The man kept walking until he reached the healer.

" Ah we meet again " said the Healer.

" Yeah whatever " muttered Virginia.

" Hey can you get the idiot to let me down now?"

" Not until we have you back in your bed " said the healer. " This way Hugh. We have room just for Virginia all to herself. Where no one can bother her."

" This is so unfair " snapped Virginia. " Do you know who my Mother is. Well I can call her... and ...oh please let me go."

The healer smiled as Hugh lay Virginia down in the bed. " Just rest for tonight and let us do our job Virginia. Tomorrow you can go home as long as everthing is alright. Okay?"

She nodded. " Fine."

Hugh smiled and walked out the door.

" Sleep well " muttered Virginia.

" What did you say " he snarled.

" Nothing " said Virginia. " Nothing."


	149. Chapter 149

Hermione left the broom cuboard looking quite flushed. Ron appeared with a grin on his face that soon faded as Harry stepped out from behind Hermione.

" Well you two really fought it out. Tell me what exactly did you do in there?"

" Well Hermione thumped me " said Ron. " And boy does that girl have some punch. I'm telling you... she's lethal Harry and..."

" Oh Ron... give it up " said Hermione. " Harry we staged the whole thing..."

Harry smiled. " I know."

" You do?"

" Yeah " said Harry. " Hermione would never have chased you downstairs. She also would have not lost the arguement and she always ends arguements with some comment that makes people feel bad about their actions."

" Woh Harry... you're good."

He smiled. " So what did you do in there?"

" Well " said Ron.

" Look spare me the details " smiled Harry. " Meanwhile Hermione Mrs Weasley needs your help."

" Sure I'll be back in a minute." She ran upstairs.

" Mrs Weasley?

" Oh Hermione. Look I need a huge favour. Would you mind going into Diagon Alley and finding this boy's uncle. Only Arthur and I are preoccupied."

" Sure Mrs Weasley. I know him very well."

" Now be carefull dear. The Aurors may be around. So dont trust any strangers. No matter what they say.Okay?"

" Of course Mrs Weasley. I'll leave straight away."

" You are not going alone " cried Ron as she told him.

" I agree " said Harry. " It's crazy. Look at the time. It's near midnight."

" I'm quite capable of minding myself boy's. Now excuse me. I have to go now."

Ron sighed. " This is mad."

Harry nodded. " Maybe we should follow her."

" And dont think of following me " yelled Hermione.

" Well that's gone " said Harry.

Ron snarled. " If anything happens to her."

" It wont " said Harry.

" Huh... wait how can you be sure?"

Harry looked around and pulled out his invisibility cloak. " We'll make sure Ron. Now come on. We need to stay close."


	150. Chapter 150

That night Tommy tossed and turned in his bed. He was dreaming of the past.

-------

" Oh Tommy you came... you came..."

" Aunt Laura. I promised I was coming to England after...after they died."

" Good boy... you were always a good Lad Tommy."

" Aunt Laura you were going to jump weren't you?

She wiped away her tears and stood up. " I need a breath of fresh air. It's really hot in here. I need a drink. Run down to the tap in the kitchen and fetch me a glass of water Tommy will you?"

" Please Aunt... who was the girl?"

Her eyes suddenly flickered. " Girl Tommy?

" Yes a girl around fifteen years old... dark hair , average height."

Mrs Harpins sighed. " Oh my...oh dear..."

" What is it?"

" I promised her Father to protect her. I and Mr Florian and the other members ... we promised to keep her from harm ... to keep her on the good side. I have failed. She was never cruel... she came to help me and..."

" Who is the girl Aunt?"

" No one now Tommy. But her Mother is an aid of the devil who calls himself Voldemort."

" I dont understand."

" It doesnt matter Tommy. Oh what have I done? She'll never come back again. I am sure of that and I adored her. Such a lovely girl. So unlike her Mother."

" I wish you would tell me her name."

" No Tommy because if I did. You would put two and two together and discover a secret about this girls parentage that I'd rather you not know. It would make your blood boil and possibly set you on a mission to hunt her down."

" There is nothing that could be that bad."

Mrs Harpins sighed. If you knew her Mother killed your Family thought Mrs Harpins. Well then it would be bad.

" I must visit her and appologise " said Mrs Harpins.

Tommy nodded. " Very well Aunt Laura. Is it safe to go... you wont?"

She looked at the balcony. " People make mistakes Tommy. I wont make it a second time. I promise."

-----------

Tommy woke up sweating and breathing rapidly. " So it was Virginia " he said. " She saved my Aunts life."


	151. Chapter 151

Hermione arrived at the shop just in time. She knocked on the door.

" Who is it? " came a small timid voice.

" Hermione Granger Sir. Please I have urgent news."

He opened the door slightly.

" Good heavens girl it is you. What are you doing out so late? These streets are not safe anymore."

" May I come in Sir? The news I bring is private."

" Yes of course." He opened the door fully and she walked in and sat down on a stool by a bookshelf.

" You heard about Shayne I expect."

" I did Sir I..."

" He ran from the Aurors you know... the last night. Foolish lad... he could be dead in a ditch for all I know. He was an Auror you see... so he apparently dodged their spells. But he was injured no doubt."

" That's why I have come Sir " said Hermione. " To bring news about Shayne. He arrived at the Burrow the last night... he was very sick and Mr and Mr Weasley cared for him. He's stable now."

" You mean he's alive? " cried his Uncle.

" Yes Sir. If you would like to come back and see him now."

" Why yes of course... let's go immediatly. Oh thank you. I was so worried. So frightened that he was dead."

" Oh he's very much alive Sir and he would love to see you."

-------

" WHAT " cried Shayne as Mrs Weasley told him his Uncle was coming.

" I arranged for your uncle to come " said Mrs Weasley surprised at his outburst.

" No " cried Shayne. " He must not see me like this. I betrayed his trust. I ran from the law. I have let him down."

" I think he will understand " said Mrs Weasley.

Shayne sighed. " This is terrible. How can I face him?"

" Pride is nothing compared to safety and life young man. You are lucky to be alive... and thats what you should be thinking about. Whether or not you have issues with your uncle is not your main concern today. You have half the Aurors in the country looking for you. That is the real problem here."

" I know Mrs Weasley and I'm gratefull ... really I am."

" Your Mother would have not wanted you to fall out with your uncle. So dont ... keep your family close Shayne."

" You knew my Mother?"

" Sure I did. She was a lovely woman. Warm , kind , generous. It was a scandal what happened to her and I knew it didn't seem right the fact that her body was found and not your Fathers."

Shayne clenched his fists. " If I could go back there again. I probably would kill him a second time over. Nothing will ever excuse what he did to her. Nothing."

" Murder is not called for Shayne dear. No matter what the cause."

" Nor is betrayal Mrs Weasley. Which is what he believed in. He got hooked on that nutters insane beliefs and he destroyed our lives because of it."

Mrs Weasley sighed. " No one ever expects it to happen to them dear."

" Sorry?"

" I mean. We all hear of these stories where families lives have been turned upside down by some accident or murder. We all say , oh thats a shame but it would never happen to us and then when it does..." Mrs Weasley's face turned pale.

" Your Brothers were murdered by Voldemort weren't they Mrs Weasley?"

She nodded.

" The Prewetts " said Shayne. " Yes I remember seeing pictures of them at the ministry. I've heard loads Mrs Weasley about how brave they were... that they fought to the end. You should be proud of them Mrs Weasley. They didn't die in vain."

" Excuse me " she cried and she turned away tears falling from her eyes. Pulling out a tissue she dabbed them quickly and turned around again.

" I'm sorry " said Shayne. " I didn't mean to upset you. I just..."

" No... it;s not that " sniffed Mrs Weasley. " It's just that Arthur and I dont discuss it very much. It's very painfull you see. It was at the height of Voldemort. There was a time in which the good side appeared to be winning and then... the Potters were murdered and the Longbottoms were tortured and then my ... my brothers... everything was back to the way it had been. People frightened... people living in fear. Even when Voldemort was suposidly gone... there was still this cloud of fear around us. It never trualy left you see and now he's back ... reborn as they call it and again we are thrown into this horrid world filled with death and pain everywhere you go. There are very few wizards alive today who have not lost someone to that monster Shayne. Very few."

" My Uncle has been living in fear ever since my Mother was killed Mrs Weasley."

She nodded. " Downstairs on the wall. I have a clock which tells me where everyone is at all times. For the past two years now. It's been pointing to mortal peril for each and every one of us. I dread that someday I will look at that clock and it will say dead. Even now I fear to look at it incase it ever does because at this stage one does not know."

Hey Guys. Well I have decided to stop here and continue this story as a sequel under a new name. The old story line will be the same and the next chapter after this one will simply be number one. I think I'll call the sequel ... "Voldemorts Promise" So I should have it up on Saterday. So basically in the new story I will tie up the loose ends of the characters Shayne and Tommy and go straight to Hogwarts.

Thanks Raemie.


End file.
